Sins
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Masa lalu yang kelam dan dosa yang terus menerus ia lakukan membuat seorang gadis memilih untuk membuang perasaannya sendiri dan menjalani hidupnya sebagai robot tanpa perasaan. Tapi bagaimana jika suatu saat perasaan yang dibuangnya perlahan kembali? Warning : Author ga jago bikin summary, AU, Rate M for safe, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Jeritan dan tangisan terdengar disetiap pelosok desa tersebut... Darah, mayat, semua bergeletakan dan tercecer dimana-mana. Suasana desa yang biasanya ramai oleh canda tawa dan keramahan penduduknya kini berubah seperti neraka di mata seorang gadis kecil. Perang. Sebuah kata itulah yang mengubah semua dunianya. Beginilah nasib desa yang terletak di perbatasan sebuah pemerintahan yang rakus akan wilayah dan kekuasaan, ditambah lagi, desa itu dekat dengan wilayah para pemberontak yang menentang pemerintahan. Jadilah sekarang desa itu menjadi medan perang.

"BUNUH SEMUANYA! JANGAN ADA YANG TERSISA BAIK WANITA MAUPUN ANAK-ANAK!" teriakan itu memekakan indra pendengaran gadis kecil itu, dan membuatnya merinding.

"Jangan takut, aku akan melindungimu," ucap seorang bocah lelaki disampingnya saat menyadari badan gadis kecil itu bergetar hebat. "Nah, ayo kita lari sekarang!" bocah lelaki itupun menggenggam tangan gadis kecil itu, dan melarikan diri bersama. Kemana saja, yang penting mereka keluar dari neraka ini. Sang gadis kecil berusaha menutup matanya saat melihat pemandangan di kanan dan kiri mereka, dimana mayat manusia korban perang bergeletakan bagaikan bangkai hewan yang dibiarkan begitu saja, belum lagi bau anyir darah yang menusuk indra penciumannya. Gadis kecil itupun semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada bocah lelaki di depannya.

"Ah! Tunggu bocah!" geram seorang pria bertubuh besar. Di tangannya terdapat golok yang sangat tajam. Kedua anak itupun gemetaran, namun tetap melanjutkan larinya. Sayang, langkah kaki kecil mereka tidak bisa menyamai langkah kaki pria tersebut, dan sialnya lagi rambut panjang gadis kecil itu tertarik oleh tangan besar pria tersebut.

"Le-lepaskan!" jerit gadis kecil itu. Namun pria itu tidak mengindahkannya dan mengacungkan goloknya, bersiap untuk menebas gadis itu.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak sang bocah lelaki dan dia melempari pria besar itu menggunakan batu, dan apapun yang ada disekitarnya, hingga tak sengaja sebuah batu yang dilemparnya mengenai mata pria tersebut, dan tanpa disadari genggaman tangannya di rambut gadis kecil itu terlepas. Bocah lelaki itu segera menarik gadis kecil itu dan mulai kembali berlari.

"BOCAH KEPARAT!" marah pria itu, dia mengacung-ngacungkan goloknya ke berbagai arah sambil mengejar mereka, hingga golok itu nyaris mengenai sang gadis kecil, beruntunglah bocah lelaki itu melindunginya, tapi sebelah mata bocah lelaki itu terkena sabetan golok pria tersebut.

"Kyaaa!" jerit gadis kecil itu ngeri, dia berniat menghampiri bocah lelaki yang sedang menahan sakit itu, namun dihentikan oleh bocah tersebut.

"La-lari,,," bisik bocah lelaki itu. Gadis itu menggeleng cepat.

"Ta-tapi kau…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" potong bocah itu dengan nada lemah. Bocah itu menyadari kalau pria besar itu akan menyerang lagi, diapun memberikan sang gadis kecil tatapan tajamnya, "CEPAT LARI!" bentak bocah itu. Mata sang gadis kecil mulai berkaca-kaca, dengan ragu gadis kecil itu mulai berlari meninggalkan bocah lelaki itu, dan tanpa sengaja saat gadis itu berbalik untuk melihat bocah lelaki tersebut, pandangan bocah lelaki itu melembut, dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Lari, dan hiduplah…"

Gadis kecil itu menutup matanya, menolak untuk melihat lagi kebelakang, dan terus berlari, air matanya ia biarkan menetes begitu saja.

'Tuhan… Dimana kau sekarang?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sins**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Crime, Hurt, little Romance**

**Warning : OC, Little OOC, AU, (agak)sadis, bahasa kasar, pairing masih belum jelas, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"-i! Zai! ZAI!" panggil pria berambut abu kesal pada gadis berambut hitam yang tengah tertidur di depannya. Perlahan kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka dan menampakkan iris madunya. Gadis itu terbangun dan menatap pria berambut abu itu setengah tidak sadar. Mimpi masa lalunya yang samar itu membuat _mood_nya lumayan memburuk.

"Ada apa Chihiro-_san_?" pria berambut abu pun mengerutkan alisnya kesal mendengar pertanyaan 'polos' gadis itu tadi. Namun gadis itu langsung mengerti saat ingat 'ada apa' jika pria ini menghampirinya. "Misi?" kata gadis itu memastikan.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti," pria itu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya, "Dan jangan panggil nama asliku saat bekerja," lanjut pria itu mengingatkan.

"Aku mengerti. Maaf, Chi," ucap gadis itu tenang, nyaris tidak ada emosi dalam nada suaranya, "Jadi, kali ini siapa?" tanya gadis itu lagi, dia sudah tahu arti kata 'misi' itu.

"Ketua klan Yasuchika, jika bisa, habisi saja semuanya," jawab pria itu singkat. "Jangan lupa, bawa kepalanya sebagai bukti," senyuman sadispun tercetak di wajah pria yang cukup tampan itu. Gadis bersurai hitam tersebut hanya menatap datar ke arahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyelesaikan secepatnya," gadis itu mengambil _katana_nya dan menyarungkannya di pinggang, lalu secepat kilat ia menghilang dari pandangan pria bernama asli Chihiro tersebut. Pria itu menghela nafasnya.

"Dasar tidak sabaran," bisiknya. Tidak lama kemudian pria itu juga menghilang, mengikuti sang gadis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan bersinar terang malam itu. Cukup terang untuk menerangi _katana_ yang berkilat karena ketajamannya, dan warna merah menyala yang melumuri _katana_ tersebut. Jeritan kesakitan dan genangan darah mewarnai _mansion _Yasuchika itu.

'_Kau cukup urus ketua klan itu, bawahan dan anggota klan lainnya biar aku saja_,' ucap pria berambut abu seniornya saat keduanya memasuki mansion tersebut. Dan sekarang 'Zai' berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju kamar ketua klan Yasuchika yang merupakan buruannya tersebut. _Katana_nya sudah terlepas dari sarungnya, karena sejak tadi ia sudah menggunakannya untuk melawan beberapa bawahan. Dia melawan mereka dengan sangat cepat karena langsung menyerang titik vital mereka. Berbeda dengan Chihiro dan 'ketua iblis'nya ataupun anggota lain, yang senang 'bermain-main' dulu dengan lawan mereka, Zai lebih suka menghabisi mereka dengan cepat.

"Disini kah?" kata Zai pelan saat melihat _fusuma _berlukiskan bunga sakura di depannya. Diapun membuka pintu itu dengan tenangnya. Dan muncullah lima orang bawahan Yasuchika.

"Apa-apaan ini? Orang yang menjatuhkan pasukan kita di bawah, perempuan?!" kata pria satu.

'Chihiro bukan perempuan,' batin Zai, namun ia memilih mengunci mulutnya.

"Dan dia sendirian kemari! Apa kau sudah siap mati,hah?!" kata pria dua menambahkan.

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal kau cantik juga, jika kau bukan musuh kami, mungkin kita akan berakhir di ranjang… ha ha ha!" tambah pria tiga sambil menyentuh wajah Zai. Gadis itu hanya menatap pria itu datar.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku, menjijikan," ucap gadis itu pelan. Pria tersebut pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Haa? Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Hoy! Jangan bermain-main dengan-" ucapan teman pria tersebut terhenti saat Zai dengan tenangnya memotong lengan pria yang menyentuh wajahnya.

"Kubilang…" nada bicara gadis itu mendingin, "Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku, menjijikan," ulang Zai. Pandangan matanya berubah menjadi berbahaya.

"AAAH! TANGANKU!" jerit pria tersebut sambil menahan sakit karena tangannya baru saja terpotong tadi, dia menatap Zai dengan penuh kebencian, "PEREMPUAN SIALAN!" maki pria itu sambil mengacungkan _katana_nya yang dengan mudah Zai tangkis, dan gadis itu dengan cepat menebas leher pria tersebut sehingga cairan merah pekat pun mengalir dengan lancarnya karena urat nadi yang terpotong, keempat rekannya yang lain hanya menatap itu _shock_.

"Ka-kau…" geram salah satu rekan pria tersebut dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk karena marah, "BUNUH DIAA!" teriaknya kemudian. Keempatnya pun menyerang gadis itu secara bersamaan, namun dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Zai mengayunkan _katana_nya dan membuat gerakan mereka berhenti.

"_Oyasumi_," bisik Zai pelan dan keempat tubuh itu ambruk seketika, membuat pakaian dan wajah gadis itu 'sedikit' terkotori oleh darah mereka. Gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya dengan tenang, meninggalkan tubuh kelima bawahan Yasuchika yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu dengan kepala yang nyaris terputus…

Zai kembali membuka _fusuma _yang berlapis-lapis itu, sambil tetap memegang _katana_ untuk berjaga-jaga apabila ada bawahan Yasuchika lagi. Namun kosong. Dan sampailah di _fusuma _terakhir. Terlihatlah seorang pria bertubuh tambun meringkuk ketakutan di kasurnya karena melihat 'Dewi Kematian'nya telah datang.

"Ketemu," ucap Zai pelan.

"Hi-hiii… Kenapa?! Apa salahku?!" jerit pria itu. Zai hanya memandang 'pemandangan' tersebut kosong.

"Entahlah," jawab Zai singkat. Selama ini dia melakukan 'misi' tanpa mengetahui alasannya. Dia hanya 'boneka' dari pemerintah, 'alat' untuk membunuh. Tidak bertanya ataupun mengasihani 'buruan'nya. Yang penting misinya lancar dan dia bisa beristirahat.

"'Entahlah' katamu?! Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" tanya pria itu lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Karena ini **misi**," nada suara Zai berubah menjadi dingin. Dia berjalan mendekati pria tersebut. Pria itupun semakin panik melihatnya.

"Tu-Tuhan! Selamatkan aku Tuhan!" raung pria tersebut. Mendengar kata-kata pria itu Zai tersenyum kecil.

"Kau salah tuan…" 'Crash' kepala pria bermarga Yasuchika itu terpisah dari tubuhnya, "Tuhan itu tidak ada," kata Zai dengan nada dingin, mengabaikan pakaiannya yang bertambah kotor karena cipratan darah. Dia mengambil kepala pria itu dan menatapnya kosong, tapi perlahan senyum mengejek tersungging di wajahnya, "Lihat kan? Dia tidak menolongmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chihiro memandang gadis yang baru saja tiba dihadapannya tersebut. Dia melihat sebuah kain yang membungkus 'sesuatu' -yang tentu saja ia tahu isinya- di tangan gadis itu. Matanya menyipit melihat penampilan gadis itu, wajahnya terdapat beberapa percikan darah, dan bajunya juga sudah berubah warna.

"Penampilan yang buruk," komentar Chihiro, Zai hanya menatap pria itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Dan gadis itu melempar bungkusan ditangannya itu ke Chihiro.

"Jadi, sekarang 'itu' mau di bagaimanakan?" tanya Zai sambil menunjuk mansion Yasuchika yang didalamnya sudah dipastikan tidak ada yang hidup lagi. Chihiro menatapnya bosan, dia sendiri tidak tahu mau dibagaimanakan, jika ada warga sipil yang melihat, pasti akan terjadi kehebohan.

"Bakar saja," kata sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang keduanya.

"Ketua," kata Chihiro dan Zai. Mereka menatap seorang pria berambut hitam dengan _smirk_ yang cukup mengerikan. Mata sipitnya yang misterius tertutupi oleh kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Dia mengambil bungkusan di tangan Chihiro dan menimang-nimangnya.

"Shou-_san_, jangan dimainkan," kata Zai datar saat melihat 'Shou' memainkan bingkisan itu.

"Aah… maaf-maaf…" pria itu tersenyum bodoh sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Kerja bagus. Disini serahkan saja padaku, kalian berdua pulang dan istirahat sekarang, terutama kau Zai," 'Shou' menunjuk gadis itu, "Bersihkan dirimu, Nijimura-_dono _tidak akan senang melihat penampilanmu itu."

"Aku tahu," gadis itu menjawabnya singkat, mengabaikan _smirk _di wajah 'Shou' yang semakin melebar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit duluan, ayo Zai," kata Chihiro, keduanya pun berbalik arah untuk pulang. Tidak lama kemudian bau 'kayu' yang dibakar tercium oleh indra penciuman mereka. Aah… Besok pagi , _mansion_ itu pasti sudah rata beserta orang-orang, ah bukan… Mayat-mayat didalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author's note :**

**Another gaje fic dari saya~ *tebar bunga 7 rupa***

**Ukh, sebelumnya author minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang tidak mengenakan didalam fic ini, sungguh, itu tuntutan skenario… bukan bener-bener dari hati author *bow***

**Dan maaf juga kalau adegan 'bunuh-bunuhan'nya aneh… T^T**

**Ah, sedikit penjelasan:**

***fusuma : sejenis pintu geser ala jepang, tapi tidak tembus pandang dan biasanya ada motifnya, dan biasanya juga dipakai di rumah-rumah bangsawan Jepang**

***mansion : uda pada tau kan? Rumah besar tempat tinggalnya bangsawan kalau di fic ini… :D tapi bisa juga kalo di jaman modern mah apartemen "^^)d**

***katana : dijamin udah pada tau juga… pedang panjang yang biasa digunakan para samurai~ :3**

**Oh iya, nama disini pake code name ceritanya… xD**

***OC pake nama 'Zai' dari kanji ****罪 ****(tsumi) yang artinya dosa (nama asli OC akan terbuka seiring fic ini berjalan xD #plakk), **

***Chihiro pake nama 'Chi' dari kanji ****血 ****(chi) yang artinya darah, **

***Dan –ehem-udah tau kan itu siapa? Yap! Abang Imayoshi, pake nama 'Shou' dari kanji ****障 ****(sawaru) yang artinya menyakiti/membahayakan~ :3 *maaf sudah seenaknya~ Dx* **

**Yosh, author minta pendapatnya ya tentang fic ini, gabosen author minta reviewnya kalian semua, hehe… **

**Makasih buat yang udah baca~ xDD**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime**


	2. Chapter 2

Gadis berambut sehitam malam itu berdiri dibawah pancuran air sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap tetesan air yang membasahi setiap inci tubuh polosnya. Hanya dengan cara inilah dia merasa 'bersih' dari dosa yang dia lakukan. 'Greek' suara pintu terbuka, gadis itupun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa sosok yang tengah menatapnya. Seorang pria yang masih lengkap dengan seragam dinasnya yang berwarna hitam, terdapat beberapa lambang bintang di bahunya yang menunjukkan dia seorang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi.

"Kakak?" panggilnya pada sosok tersebut. Yang dipanggil hanya mengerutkan alisnya kesal.

"Kara, sudah kubilang untuk mengunci pintu saat kau mandi kan?" pria yang memiliki rambut dengan warna serupa dengan gadis itupun menghela nafasnya. Sudah berkali-kali dia mengingatkan 'Kara' untuk mengunci pintu saat ia mandi.

"Aku lupa, maaf kak Shuu," jawab gadis itu datar.

"Lupa?" pria itu menggeram kesal, dan menyipitkan matanya, "Ingat, tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh melihat sosokmu yang seperti itu," katanya dengan nada _possessive _sambil menunjuk gadis itu.

Gadis itupun terdiam sejenak dan memandang pria tersebut, "… Lalu kakak?"

"Kecuali aku," tegas pria itu, "Jangan mandi terlalu lama, kau bisa sakit," ucapnya kemudian sebelum meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Diluar, pria itu, Nijimura Shuuzo, menaruh sebelah tangannya didepan dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup keras, wajahnya memerah. Yah, pria normal mana yang bisa tenang saat melihat tubuh mulus seorang wanita dengan kulit seputih salju yang tidak tertutupi oleh sehelai benangpun dihadapannya. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain.

'Tuhan…Kuatkan aku…'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sins**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Crime, Hurt, little Romance**

**Warning : OC, Little OOC, AU, (agak)sadis, bahasa kasar, pairing masih belum jelas, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nijimura menatap gadis yang tengah tertidur disampingnya dengan _intens, _sesekali ia mengusap surai hitam gadis itu. Dia memperhatikan wajah sang gadis, mulai dari mata, hidung, hingga bibir mungilnya, ah… ingin sekali ia mengklaim bibir merah muda itu lagi (dia memang pernah melakukannya, tapi dia mengatakan pada Kara kalau itu hanyalah sebagai ungkapan rasa sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya).

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh begini. Gadis ini adiknya. Walaupun bukan secara biologis. Dia kembali memandang gadis itu, dan mengingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya 10 tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback**

Saat itu ia masih berusia 12 tahun, dan ayah Nijimura adalah seorang jenderal yang ditugaskan ke sebuah desa kecil di wilayah perbatasan yang merupakan medan perang. Dan betapa terkejutnya Nijimura ketika ayahnya pulang dengan membawa seorang gadis kecil yang berusia beberapa tahun dibawahnya. Tubuh gadis kecil itu kotor dengan bercak darah yang sepertinya bukan darahnya, dan pandangan matanya sangat kosong. Nijimura pun menatap ayahnya bingung.

"Mulai sekarang dia adikmu," kata ayahnya sambil menepuk puncak kepala Nijimura, "Jaga dia baik-baik."

Sudah tiga hari gadis kecil itu berada di rumahnya yang megah ini, tapi tak pernah sekalipun Nijimura mendengarnya bicara sepatah katapun. Gadis itu hanya menghabiskan harinya di depan kolam ikan sambil menatapnya kosong.

'Apa dia tidak bisa berbicara?' batin Nijimura penasaran, diapun mendekati gadis kecil itu. "Hei," sapanya, namun gadis itu tidak menjawab dan hanya menatapnya takut.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melukaimu," Nijimura berusaha seramah mungkin agar gadis kecil itu tidak takut, "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya kemudian. Gadis kecil itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Kau tidak punya nama?" Nijimura menatapnya tidak percaya.

"… Aku tidak ingat namaku…" jawab gadis kecil itu sangat pelan, hingga terdengar seperti berbisik. Dalam hati Nijimura merasa lega, ternyata gadis kecil dihadapannya ini bisa bicara. Namun mendengar jawaban gadis kecil itu, ia jadi merasa iba, lalu diapun menggenggam tangan gadis kecil tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kupanggil kau, Kara? Dan sekarang, aku adalah kakakmu,"

"Kara?" gadis itu mengulangi ucapan Nijimura.

"Iya. Kara. Bagaimana? Apa kau tidak suka?" bocah lelaki itu menatap 'Kara' agak khawatir. Dan dia tersentak kaget saat gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba memeluknya erat, dan dia merasa bajunya basah, "A-ah! Maaf kalau kau tidak suka! Aku-"

"Terima kasih…" bisik gadis kecil itu menghentikan ucapan Nijimura, "Terima kasih… Kakak…"

Nijimura pun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, dan mengelus puncak kepala gadis kecil itu, "Mulai sekarang aku akan melindungimu…"

Lima tahun pun berlalu, dan dimulailah kehidupan neraka Kara. Ayah Nijimura sakit parah sehingga dia tidak bisa bekerja lagi, jabatan kepala keluarga pun diturunkan pada Nijimura yang statusnya saat itu masih seorang kapten muda. Kesibukan Nijimura pun bertambah sehingga ia mulai jarang berinteraksi dengan Kara. Dan Nijimura tidak bisa menahan amarahnya saat dia tahu Kara dipaksa bergabung kedalam pasukan khusus yang ia tahu jelas apa pekerjaannya hanya karena alasan yang Nijimura tidak bisa terima : asal-usul Kara tidak jelas.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa harus dia, hah?! Kara adikku!" amuk pemuda itu pada pria berkacamata dan bermata sipit didepannya sambil menarik kerah bajunya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Whoops… Tahan emosimu Nijimura-_dono_…" Imayoshi menaikkan kedua tangannya agar pemuda didepannya tenang, "Aku pun tidak mau melakukan ini Nijimura-_dono_…" katanya kemudian sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Lalu kena-"

"Perintah dari raja," jawab Imayoshi cepat yang langsung membuat Nijimura terdiam. Imayoshi pun kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat pemuda itu terdiam, "Kau tahu kan perintah raja itu absolut?"

Nijimura melepaskan tangannya yang tadi mencengkram tangan kerah Imayoshi, "Tapi Kara…"

"Kakak," gadis yang sejak tadi diam itupun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Dia memegang pundak kakaknya itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Kara…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata gadis itu yang sontak membuat mata Nijimura membelalak, gadis itupun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria berkacamata yang sejak tadi berdebat dengan kakaknya, "Imayoshi-_san_, aku menerima tawaran untuk bergabung ke pasukan khusus."

Senyuman di bibir Imayoshi pun semakin berkembang mendengarnya.

"Aku suka jawabanmu, Kara- _chan_," Imayoshi menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu, "Nah, Nijimura-_dono_, Kara-_chan _sudah setuju, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Imayoshi pada Nijimura. Pemuda itupun menatap adiknya yang hanya tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Nijimura menunduk kesal, dia mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia merasa kesal tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk adiknya.

"Tch… Baiklah," kata Nijimura pelan, lalu ia menatap Imayoshi tajam, "Tapi aku tidak akan segan-segan menariknya paksa dari pasukan khusus jika terjadi hal buruk padanya."

"Ckckck… Jangan lupa satu hal Nijimura-_dono_," suara Imayoshi mendingin, dia membuka matanya sedikit sehingga memperlihatkan iris matanya yang tajam dan berbahaya, "Pekerjaan 'kami' selalu berbahaya, dan kau yakin bisa memaksanya keluar dari pasukan kami?" terdengar nada mengejek dari kalimatnya itu, "Hanya raja atau panglima yang bisa menentukan itu, Nijimura-_dono_…"

"Kh…" Nijimura tidak bisa membalas ucapan Imayoshi itu dan hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu kesal.

"Saa, Kara-_chan_, sekarang kau ikut denganku. Akan kuperkenalkan 'tugas' kita," ajak Imayoshi sembari merangkul pundak Kara. Gadis itupun hanya mengangguk patuh. Keduanya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Nijimura yang menatap nanar punggung Kara.

Seminggu kemudian…

"Kara!" Nijimura memandang adiknya itu terkejut, sudah seminggu dia tidak mendengar kabar tentangnya dan sekarang Kara berdiri dihadapannya dengan pandangan kosong, pakaiannya penuh dengan bercak darah, rambut hitamnya kusut. Mengingatkan pada saat Nijimura pertama kali bertemu gadis itu lima tahun yang lalu.

Nijimura pun segera membawa Kara ke kamarnya dan meminta pelayan membawakan handuk, air hangat, dan pakaian bersih untuk gadis itu. Dengan hati-hati ia membersihkan bercak darah di tubuh gadis itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang karena gadis itu hanya menggunakan handuk kecil untuk menutupi tubuhnya, namun cepat-cepat ia singkirkan pikiran anehnya. Diapun buru-buru menyelesaikan 'sesi membersihkan'nya, dan menyerahkan pakaian bersih pada gadis didepannya.

"…Pakailah," gadis itupun hanya mengangguk kecil. Nijimura membalikkan badannya agar gadis itu leluasa mengganti pakaiannya, dia sendiri juga berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup tidak karuan. Saat gadis itu memberikan kode bahwa dia sudah selesai Nijimura pun kembali menghampirinya. Tangannya menyisir rambut hitam gadis itu lembut hingga rapih.

"Sudah selesai. Sekarang tidurlah… Aku yakin kau lelah…" kata Nijimura pelan, dia mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu, dan membawanya ke ranjangnya, menyelimutinya, dan menemaninya hingga gadis itu terlelap. Nijimura pun menghela nafasnya. "_Oyasumi_," bisiknya sebelum meninggalkan kamar gadis itu.

Dikamarnya, Nijimura membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya, dia menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamar. Dadanya terasa sakit melihat kondisi adiknya. Dia tahu seperti apa tugas pasukan khusus, dan tentu saja itu sangat berat untuk gadis seperti Kara yang sudah melihat pemandangan buruk saat ia kecil. Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu kamarnya membuat lamunannya buyar. Dengan malas ia membuka pintu tersebut, dan terlihatlah sosok pelayan yang menatapnya panik.

"Shuuzo-_sama_! Kara-_sama_-" dan segera Nijimura berlari menuju kamar Kara saat mendengar namanya.

"KARA!" Nijimura menghampiri gadis yang sedang menutup kedua telinganya dan meringkuk di ranjangnya itu, tubuhnya gemetar. Air mata terus mengalir di pipi gadis itu, bibirnya terus menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat seperti 'maaf', 'ampuni aku' dengan nada lirih.

"Kalian semua, keluarlah," perintah Nijimura pada semua pelayannya. Setelah hanya ada mereka berdua, Nijimura memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Kakak…" lirih gadis itu, "Aku takut… Mereka menatapku… Mereka tidak akan memaafkanku…" ucapnya tidak jelas, Nijimura pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis itu.

"Tenanglah, aku disini, aku akan melindungimu…" bisik Nijimura. Perlahan tangan gadis itu membalas pelukannya.

"Aku tidak pantas kau lindungi, kak… Aku jahat… Aku kotor…" gadis itu terus mengatakan hal buruk tentang dirinya hingga Nijimura menaruh telunjuknya di bibir gadis itu.

"Shh… Jangan bicara seperti itu…" pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap gadis itu sendu, "Kau adikku yang paling baik… Dan aku menyayangimu…" 'Mencintaimu' batin pemuda itu.

"Walau seluruh dunia membencimu, aku akan selalu berada di pihakmu," tegas Nijimura sambil kembali memeluk gadis itu. Mata Kara pun melebar mendengarnya.

"Kakak…" lirih gadis itu lagi. Nijimura hanya tersenyum lembut padanya dan mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Nah, ayo tidur lagi… Aku akan menemanimu…"

Keduanya pun membaringkan tubuhnya. Nijimura masih memeluk tubuh gadis itu sambil mengusap surai hitam miliknya.

"Kak…" panggil gadis dalam pelukannya.

"Hm?"

"Berjanjilah… Untuk tetap disisiku…" bisiknya. Hati Nijimura tertohok mendengarnya. Tentu saja ia dengan senang hati berada disisinya karena ia… Mencintai gadis itu… Bukan sebagai kakak pada adiknya, tapi sebagai laki-laki pada perempuan.

"… Ya. Aku berjanji," tegas pemuda itu. Tidak peduli masa depan seperti apa yang akan mereka hadapi nanti, yang pasti, pemuda ini akan selalu disisinya.

Dan Kara pun semakin sering menerima misi sebagai pasukan khusus, secara perlahan, perasaan dan sifat gadis itu semakin berubah, dia menjadi dingin, dan terlihat kosong, seolah tidak ada emosi lagi yang tersisa di hatinya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum lagi. Jelas itu membuat hati Nijimura semakin sakit, tapi ia tidak peduli, yang penting dia selalu berada disisi gadis itu sebagai sandaran saat gadis itu membutuhkannya. Dia akan terus berperan sebagai 'kakak' yang baik untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada gadis itu.

**End of Flashback**

Erangan pelan terdengar dari bibir gadis itu, kedua alisnya berkerut, Nijimura pun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tenanglah, aku disini…" bisiknya, yang entah seperti sihir yang selalu bisa langsung menenangkan gadis itu dan membuatnya kembali tertidur nyenyak. Tangan Nijimura kembali memainkan surai hitam panjang gadis itu. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat tidak sengaja ia menyentuh pundak gadis itu yang terekspos karena tali gaun tidurnya turun dari tempatnya.

'Aku… Ingin menyentuhnya…' batin pria itu. Tangannya mulai bergerak memasuki gaun tidur gadis itu. Namun saat Kara bergerak tidak nyaman, dia langsung menghentikan 'kegiatannya' itu.

'Sial! Apa yang aku pikirkan dan lakukan tadi?!' rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Ayolah, dia bukan orang yang mudah kehilangan kendali 'hanya' karena tadi dia melihat tubuh adiknya.

'Sebaiknya aku tidur secepatnya daripada melakukan yang aneh-aneh seperti tadi!' pemuda itupun segera meanarik selimutnya dan menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"_Oyasumi_… Aku mencintaimu…" bisik pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

**Doumo~ Atashiwa modorimasu yo~ #ditendang**

**Ah, maaf kalau mengecewakan, di chap ini gaada 'crime'nya, malah cenderung ke romance… Dan maaf lagi, si kepala merah *lirik Akashi* belum nongol… T^T**

**Semoga chap depan ada crime-nya :'D *tergantung ide yang melayang(?) di otak author "^^V #ngek***

**Satu lagi, kalo ada yang bingung/penasaran gimana pakaian dinasnya Nijimura (dan karakter lain yang nanti nongol dan seprofesi) itu, eng… Inget aja baju Nazi (maaf author pake modelnya, soalnya author suka model bajunya #buagh), dan buat setting tempat, yah… campuran lah… ada rumah-rumah ala Jepang gitu dan ada bangunan ala eropa juga~ #ngekk Tergantung situasi dan kondisi xD #ditendangkeblackhole**

**Nah, mau balas review dulu~ XD**

Akiyama Seira **: Doumo~ Makasih banyak, maaf gabisa update kilat x'D**

Silvia-KI Chan **: Be-beginian? OwOa Yosh ini udah update! Tapi maaf ga pake kilat x'D #duarr**

Aoi Yukari **: Ha'i~ makasih banyak~ xDD**

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, apalagi yang mem fave dan mem follow fic nista ini… Makasiiih T/\T**

**Yosh, ditunggu lagi ya pendapat, kritik, dan saran di kotak review :D**

**See you again~**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime**


	3. Chapter 3

Ruang makan itu begitu tenang, hanya ada suara dari alat makan yang saling beradu, kedua orang yang duduk di meja makan besar tersebut hanya diam sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Kara," pria berambut hitam yang ada disitu memecahkan keheningan, "Hari ini kau libur?" tanyanya pada gadis didepannya. Gadis itupun menghentikan makannya dan memandang pria yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu kak, tugasku bisa datang kapan saja," jawabnya, "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kara balik.

"Tidak, tadinya aku mau-" ucapan Nijimura terhenti karena tiba-tiba ada sebuah burung gagak muncul di jendela ruang makan dan mengetuk-ngetuk kacanya menggunakan paruhnya. Kara pun bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri gagak tersebut.

"Misi," ucap gadis itu pelan setelah selesai membaca gulungan kertas kecil yang diselipkan di kaki gagak tersebut. Nijimura pun menghela nafasnya setelah mendengar itu, "Aku berangat," lanjut Kara. Diapun mengambil _katana_nya yang tadi ia letakkan di samping kursi. Namun saat ia melangkah pergi, pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Nijimura.

"Habiskan dulu sarapanmu!" perintah pria itu sambil menunjuk piring makan Kara yang masih terdapat sisa sarapannya yang bahkan belum habis setengahnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

"Bohong."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tidak, sarapan dulu."

Keduanyapun saling beradu pandang selama beberapa detik.

"Kak," gadis itu menatap kakaknya tajam, "Aku harus pergi, **sekarang**," tegasnya sambil berusaha menarik tangannya dari Nijimura.

"Dasar keras kepala," geram Nijimura, diapun menyerah dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya walaupun agak berat sebenarnya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah," kata pria itu akhirnya sambil mengecup dahi gadis didepannya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan pergi dari hadapan pria itu.

"Ck… Setidaknya ubah sedikit wajah datarmu itu," gerutu Nijimura saat gadis itu benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sins**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Crime, Hurt, little Romance**

**Warning : OC, Little OOC, AU, (agak)sadis, bahasa kasar, pairing masih belum jelas, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Erangan kesakitan terdengar dari penjuru bangunan megah itu. Kara, yang sekarang adalah Zai, memainkan _katana_nya dengan lincah, yang tanpa segan-segan menghabisi setiap orang dihadapannya.

"Dasar iblis! Kau tidak punya hati! Terkutuklah kau!" maki seorang wanita dengan wajah yang memerah karena amarah dan penuh air mata saat gadis itu menebas kepala seorang pria yang sepertinya adalah suaminya. Zai hanya menatap wanita itu dingin dan berjalan menghampirinya dengan tenang.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Zai pelan pada wanita itu, "Penderitaanmu akan hilang," lalu ia mengacungkan _katana_nya pada wanita didepannya, dan secepat kilat _katana_nya pun menembus jantung wanita tersebut."Kau bisa menyusul suamimu sekarang," Zai mencabut _katana_nya dan menyarungkannya di tempatnya.

"Nyonya, hidupku memang sudah dikutuk semenjak aku lahir ke dunia ini," katanya dingin pada tubuh tak bernyawa dihadapannya.

"Mamah…" sebuah suara gadis kecil membuat Zai tersentak dan dia melihat seorang gadis kecil mengintip dari lemari besar sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya. Gadis kecil itu berlari menghampiri tubuh ibunya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Dan entah kenapa tubuh Zai membatu, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, padahal harusnya dia segera membunuh gadis kecil ini.

"Mamah! Mamah!" panggil gadis kecil itu dengan air mata yang mengalir sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh ibunya, lalu sang gadis kecil menatap Zai marah dan menghampirinya, memukul-mukulkan tangan kecilnya di tubuh Zai, "Kenapa?! Kenapa kau membunuh papah dan mamah?! Apa salah mereka?!" raungnya.

"A-aku…" suara Zai tercekat, pandangan matanya berubah menjadi panik, dan rasa bersalah muncul saat melihat gadis kecil itu. Tangannya bergetar ragu untuk menghunuskan _katana_nya pada anak perempuan didepannya.

"Jawab aku! Jawab a-" ucapan gadis itu terhenti, tubuhnya ambruk dengan kepala yang terpisah, boneka beruang ditangan gadis itu terjatuh di genangan darah pemiliknya sehingga warnanya berubah. Zai hanya bisa menatap itu _shock_, sebagian wajahnya terkena cipratan darah gadis kecil itu. Kakinya lemas sehingga ia jatuh terduduk.

"Kenapa kau jadi ragu begitu, Zai?" kata sebuah suara dengan nada mengejek. Zai pun menatap ke sumber suara, rupanya 'ketua iblis'nya. Rupanya _nodachi _miliknya yang tadi menebas leher gadis kecil itu.

Zai tidak membalas ucapan pria bermata sipit itu, dia memilih menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sempat berdetak tak karuan dan tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Senyum misterius tercetak diwajah Imayoshi saat melihat Zai yang seperti itu, ini mengingatkannya saat gadis itu pertama kali bergabung di pasukan khusus. Imayoshi pun menghampiri gadis itu dan berjongkok dihadapannya sambil mengusap wajah gadis itu menggunakan telapak tangannya, menariknya agar mendekat dan menjilat cipratan darah yang ada di pipi gadis itu. Mata Zai pun membelalak dan mendorong Imayoshi sekuat tenaga sehingga ia nyaris terjungkal.

"Whoops… Kau jahat sekali, Zai-_chan_!" gerutu Imayoshi dengan nada main-main. Zai hanya memandang pria itu kesal.

"Mesum," ucapnya dingin, sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Diapun mengelap pipinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Eeh? Padahal aku hanya berniat baik, membersihkan wajahmu~" ucapan Imayoshi itupun dibalas dengan pandangan mata tajam milik Zai, pria bermata sipit itu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan berdiri mengikuti Zai, "Ya sudahlah, yang lebih penting kita keluar sekarang, sepertinya 'Kou' sudah menyiapkan peledak di penjuru rumah ini, lagipula misi kita sudah selesai," lanjutnya dengan senyum kecil. Keduanyapun segera keluar dari rumah tersebut dan menghampiri 'Kou' yang sudah menunggu mereka di halaman depan.

"Lama sekali… Aku sempat berpikir untuk meledakkan rumah itu tadi bersama kalian didalamnya," ucap seorang pria berambut gelap dengan alis tebal dan mata yang tajam pada keduanya. "Padahal kalau kau mati, jabatan ketua bisa kurebut Shou-_san_…"

"Ah? Begitukah? Sayang sekali kami keburu keluar ya~" jawab Imayoshi santai. Pria itu hanya memberikan _smirk_nya yang juga dibalas _smirk _oleh Imayoshi.

'11-12…' batin Zai saat melihat pria itu dan ketuanya saling 'adu _smirk_'. Zai pun menghela nafasnya, "Aku ingin cepat pulang dan mandi…" ucapnya pelan sambil melihat langit yang sudah mulai gelap.

"Kau dengar itu Kou? Tuan putri kita ingin cepat pulang dan mandi, jadi…" Imayoshi menatap 'Kou', senyuman tidak lepas dari wajahnya. "Bisa tolong bereskan secepatnya?"

'Kou' hanya memasang senyuman sadis, "Tenang saja, aku sudah menaruh semua peledak di setiap sudut rumah, dan yang paling menyenangkan adalah, salah satunya kutaruh didekat gas…" pria itu menekan sebuah tombol. "Ayo pergi, kecuali kalian ingin ikut menjadi daging panggang juga…"

Ketiganya pun segera menjauhi rumah tersebut, dan tiba-tiba terdengarlah sebuah suara ledakan yang sangat keras, asap gelap dan api pun muncul dari arah rumah tersebut.

"Berlebihan…" komentar Zai saat melihat itu. Kou pun meliriknya sinis.

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu, bocah."

"Hana-_chan_…" bisik Zai pelan, namun cukup terdengar oleh pria beralis tebal itu.

"Kau-!"

"Sudah-sudah…" Imayoshi berusaha menenangkan kedua bawahannya itu, "Bagaimana jika kita mencari sungai dulu untuk membersihkan tubuh? Sepertinya kita akan sampai di kota larut malam, dan tidak mungkin kita berjalan dengan penampilan seperti ini, nanti ada yang curiga."

Zai dan Kou pun mengangguk setuju. Walaupun mereka menggunakan jubah panjang bertudung, tapi tetap saja bau anyir darah masih tercium. Secepatnya mereka mencari sungai dan membersihkan tubuh mereka.

Zai menatap bayangan wajahnya di air, dan terlihatlah bercak darah di pipinya, pikirannya kembali pada gadis kecil tadi. 'Mata gadis kecil itu…' batinnya sambil menyentuh sebelah matanya, 'Mirip denganku saat itu…' Zai pun mengingat saat ia kecil dan melihat satu persatu orang yang dikenalnya tewas, bagaimana ia menangis meraung-raung ditengah genangan darah orang-orang yang disayanginya, bagaimana ia menatap dengan penuh kebencian pada si pelaku, dan ironisnya sekarang dia malah menjadi sosok yang sangat dibencinya tersebut.

'Tidak… Aku tidak mau…' Zai mencengkram pakaiannya erat, tapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara.

'Ingin kembali sekarang pun percuma… Kau sudah tidak bisa menghapus dosamu… Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah hidup menjalani takdirmu dan suatu saat mati tenggelam bersama dosa-dosamu itu…'

Mata Zai pun membelalak, cengkraman tangannya melonggar, dia menatap lagi dengan kosong pada bayangan wajahnya di air.

"Ya… Kau benar…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kara terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap sosok pria yang masih terlelap disampingnya. Kakaknya, Nijimura Shuuzo menunggunya pulang larut malam tadi, dan masih sempat menceramahinya karena pulang dengan keadaan yang err… kacau?

Bermaksud tidak mengganggu tidur kakaknya, Kara pun segera bangkit dari kasur dengan pelan sehingga tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Dia pergi ke kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya, dan memakai sebuah _dress _sederhana. Tapi walaupun begitu, tetap saja ada senjata-senjata kecil yang tersimpan dibalik _dress_nya itu. Entah kenapa dia menjadi terbiasa untuk selalu membawa senjata. Hari ini ia mendapat libur (setelah memastikan bahwa ia memang **benar-benar** libur pada Imayoshi), dan dia selalu menggunakan hari liburnya itu untuk berjalan-jalan ataupun berlatih dengan kakaknya jika ia tidak sibuk. Tapi melihat kakaknya yang kelelahan, dia memilih berjalan-jalan sendirian saja.

Sekarang dia berada dipinggiran sungai ditengah hutan kecil sambil memakan apel yang dibelinya di kota tadi. Perlahan dia membaringkan tubuhnya di tengah rumput hijau sambil menatap ke langit biru cerah yang terbentang luas di atas, angin sepoi-sepoi dan suara aliran air sungai, membuatnya mengantuk, kelopak matanya memberat dan tanpa sadar ia telah masuk ke alam mimpi…

_Desa yang indah, bunga-bunga bermekaran, penduduknya ramah dan semua orang terlihat bahagia disitu, seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang tengah bermain di halaman sebuah gereja tempat menampung anak-anak yatim piatu, dia tertawa dengan riangnya disitu. Sampai suatu saat pemandangan didepannya berubah, tawa berubah menjadi tangis dan jeritan, bunga-bunga yang indah itu berubah warna karena cipratan darah. Perlahan gadis kecil itu melihat satu persatu orang yang dicintainya tewas dihadapannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya terduduk diam sambil menangis… Genangan darah mulai mengotori rok panjangnya._

'_Kyaaa!' jerit gadis kecil itu berusaha menghindari genangan darah itu, namun ia malah terjatuh dihadapan tubuh tak bernyawa seorang wanita. Wanita yang merawatnya sejak ia kecil._

'_Ti-tidak!' gadis kecil itu kembali menjerit, ia berusaha berlari namun dia menabrak seseorang. Seorang pria besar dengan golok tajam di tangannya. Pria itu mengacungkan goloknya kearahnya, tapi tubuh gadis kecil itu tidak bisa digerakkan, dan golok itupun akhirnya…_

"TIDAAAK!" Kara terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin mengalir dari tubuhnya, nafasnya terputus-putus, dan tubuhnya bergetar. 'Mimpi… Itu cuma mimpi… Aku tidak berada di tempat itu lagi sekarang…' ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuhnya, gadis itu langsung mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari lengan bajunya dan dengan gerakan cepat mengarahkannya pada orang tersebut, beruntung orang tersebut bisa menghindar.

"Kara?" panggil suara tersebut. Kara pun tersadar dan melihat orang yang nyaris diserangnya tersebut, seorang pemuda berambut merah yang seusia dengannya dan memandangnya dengan mata heterokomnya, "Kau mimpi buruk?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh pundak gadis itu.

"A-Akashi-_sama_…" Kara menatap pemuda itu terkejut. Dia memang mengenal pemuda ini karena dia adalah junior kakaknya dan mereka juga pernah mendapatkan misi bersama (dengan Akashi sebagai atasannya tentunya) dan lagi pemuda ini salah satu dari 6 anggota elit muda jenius yang terkenal itu.

"Iya, ini aku," jawab pemuda itu dengan nada monoton. Buru-buru Kara membungkukan badannya.

"Maaf Akashi-_sama_, tadi saya tidak bermaksud-"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, salahku juga yang menyentuhmu tiba-tiba…" jawab Akashi tenang, dia sudah tahu seperti apa reflek sang gadis, pemuda itupun menyerahkan sebuah botol minuman, "Minumlah."

"Terima kasih," ucap gadis itu pelan, dan diapun meminum air di botol itu hingga hanya tersisa setengah. Hening diantara keduanya. Tiba-tiba Kara bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dan Akashi pun langsung menatapnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Kota," jawab Kara singkat, mendengar itu Akashi pun ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga."

"Anda tidak bekerja?"

"Aku sedang libur."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan, namun tidak ada yang saling bicara. Tapi tanpa Kara sadari pemuda disampingnya ini memperhatikannya diam-diam. Akashi memang sebetulnya selalu tertarik pada gadis itu semenjak pertama kali ia bertemu disebuah pesta keluarga bangsawan. Gadis itu selalu terlihat kosong dan bahkan tidak peduli lagi pada dunia ini. Dan pemuda berambut merah itu langsung mengerti alasannya saat tahu apa 'pekerjaan' gadis itu sebenarnya, tapi justru itu yang membuatnya semakin menarik. Pengalaman pernah melakukan misi bersama dengannya membuatnya terkena 'sedikit' pesona gadis itu, terutama saat sang gadis 'menari' dengan _katana_nya, itu benar-benar membuat kedua matanya terpaku padanya. Dan yang paling membuat Akashi tertarik adalah matanya. Mata sang gadis yang selalu terlihat sedingin es itu membuatnya bertekad suatu saat dia akan 'mencairkan'nya.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, keduanya samapai di sebuah pasar tradisional di kota itu, dan mata Akashi tertuju pada sebuah kios kecil yang menjual aksesoris rambut. Akashi pun menarik tangan Kara.

"Ikuti aku," dan Kara hanya bisa menatap pria itu bingung. Sesampainya di kios itu, Akashi terlihat sedang memilih sejenak aksesoris rambut yang dijajakan disitu.

'Tidak mungkin dia membelinya untuk dipakai dirinya sendiri kan?' pikir Kara, karena ia tahu, Akashi anak tunggal, dan artinya dia tidak memiliki saudara perempuan. Terlalu sibuk berfikir, Kara bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Akashi sudah berada dihadapannya, dan bola mata gadis itu melebar saat tangan pemuda berambut merah itu menyelipkan sesuatu di poninya.

"Dengan ini, matamu tidak akan tertutupi oleh ponimu," ucap pemuda itu sambil menatap lurus iris madu Kara. Tangan Kara pun menyentuh benda yang tadi diselipkan oleh Akashi tadi, sebuah jepit rambut dengan hiasan bunga-bunga kecil.

"Sekarang ayo pulang, kakakmu pasti mencarimu," kata Akashi lagi, Kara tidak bisa memberikan jawaban apapun dan hanya mengangguk kecil. Keduanya kembali berjalan menuju kediaman Nijimura. Sesampainya di depan gerbang _mansion _itu, langkah Akashi pun terhenti.

"Sudah sampai, masuklah," kata pemuda itu dan berniat pergi. Namun Kara menarik ujung lengan baju pemuda itu pelan.

"Terima… Kasih," ucap Kara. Akashi pun tersenyum kecil mendengar itu.

"Boleh kuminta imbalan?" tanya pemuda itu. Belum sempat Kara merespon tiba-tiba bibir Akashi sudah menyapu lembut bibirnya singkat, "Aku pamit," ucapnya setelah melepaskan ciuman singkat itu dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Kara.

Kara hanya menatap punggung pemuda itu yang semakin menjauh dari hadapannya. Tangannya menyentuh dadanya. Kenapa? Kenapa saat pemuda itu melakukan hal tadi padanya, jantungnya langsung berdebar tidak karuan seperti ini, padahal kakaknya juga pernah melakukan hal tadi, tapi tidak ada perasaan atau debaran seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang. Dia tidak tahu ini perasaan apa, tapi entah kenapa ia sangat merindukannya…

Tanpa Akashi ataupun Kara sadari, seorang pria berambut hitam melihat 'adegan' tadi, dan menatap dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kara…" geram pemuda itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

**Oke, ini chap 3-nya~! xD**

**Maaf jika kurang memuaskan, author mendadak terkena WB… T^T**

**Sedikit penjelasan… **_**Nodachi**_** (yang tadi dipake Imayoshi) itu senjata yang bentuknya hampir mirip kaya **_**katana**_**, cuma lebih panjang (bisa sampe 150cm~), lebih berat dan sulit digunakan, kemampuan memotongnya juga katanya lebih hebat dari **_**katana. **_**Dan bisa benar-benar mematikan kalau **_**skill **_**penggunanya bagus. :3 **

**Dan tadi Kou itu abang Hanamiya Makoto~ xDD Kou dari kanji ****冦 ****(kou) yang artinya dendam~ :3**

**Sekarang bales review dulu~**

Nijigengurl **: Hahaha… Mungkin… x'D NijiAka ya… Bisa jadi~ #buagh (ini straight nak!) Siplah… Ini lanjutannya~ x3**

Yama Fukari **: Huaaa… Makasih~! TwT *terhura* Ini chap 3-nya~ Semoga kamu suka~ :D**

Aoi Yukari **: Fufu… Bukan ko'… Tapi masih ada hubungan sama raja. Dan dia sudah muncul disini~ *tunjuk Akashi* :3**

Silvia-KI chan **: Ku-kurang? Kurang apa? D"x Sipp, ini udah lanjut~ xD**

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, fav, follow~ Di chap inipun saya minta lagi reviewnya ya… :'D**

**See you next chap~ x3**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kara membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tenang dan terlihatlah sosok kakaknya yang memberikannya tatapan tajam. Merasa tatapan kakaknya aneh, diapun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa, kak?" dan Nijimura hanya memandangnya dingin.

"Duduk," perintahnya sambil menunjuk kursi dihadapannya. Gadis itupun memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah kakak satu-satunya itu, sementara Nijimura menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Nijimura sambil masih menghadap ke arah pintu. Kara pun bingung mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Aku… Tidak melakukan apapun?" katanya bingung, "Hanya berjalan-jalan dengan Akashi-_sama_, dan dia," Kara menunjuk jepit di rambutnya, "Membelikanku ini."

Nijimura tersenyum pahit mendengar itu. "Lalu apa yang tadi dia lakukan padamu di depan gerbang rumah?"

Kara terdiam mendengarnya dan menjawabnya ragu, "Dia… Menciumku?"

Pria berambut hitam itupun menghampiri adiknya dan memainkan rambutnya, "Kalau kau menginginkan benda ini…" dia melepas perlahan jepit rambut pemberian Akashi, dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, "…Katakan saja padaku…" perlahan jemarinya turun menyentuh bibir Kara, "… Dan ini…" Nijimura memangut bibir adiknya itu, dan mengulumnya sebentar, "**Hanya aku** yang boleh melakukannya padamu."

Kara hanya menatap datar pria di depannya, "… Aneh," ucapnya pelan, "Tidak ada perasaan berdebar seperti saat Akashi-_sama_ yang melakukannya…" lanjutnya yang tanpa sadar seolah menyiram minyak pada api cemburu yang sedang membakar hati kakaknya.

Mendengar ucapan Kara, Nijimura pun menarik gadis itu ke kasur, dan menindihnya, "Karena dia **orang asing**, jadi kau berdebar saat dia melakukan itu padamu, tapi…" pria itu menyibakkan rambut panjang Kara yang menutupi lehernya, "… Kita lihat jika aku melakukan ini padamu, apa jantungmu masih tidak berdebar seperti saat Akashi menciummu," kembali ia menciumnya di bibir, hingga akhirnya turun ke leher jenjang sang gadis, menghisap, dan menggigit kecil area itu, sehingga membuat tanda kemerahan, tangannya mulai menelusuri tubuh bagian atas sang gadis, namun gerakannya terhenti tiba-tiba saat mendengar ucapan Kara.

"Kau melakukan inipun aku tidak merasakan apapun, kak," bisiknya dengan nada dingin dan tatapan mata kosong. Nijimura pun menundukkan pandangannya, matanya terasa panas mendengar ucapan adiknya, segera ia berdiri dari posisinya itu, sebelah tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Dia tertawa pelan, namun terselip rasa sakit di suaranya.

"Kak?" panggil Kara heran. Nijimura tidak menjawab panggilan adiknya, dia membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Aku mau berendam, dan malam ini aku ingin sendirian," dia berjalan keluar dari kamar sang gadis, "Jadi tidurlah sendiri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sins**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Crime, Hurt, little Romance**

**Warning : OC, Little OOC, AU, (agak)sadis, bahasa kasar, pairing masih belum jelas, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nijimura mengintip sosok adiknya yang sedang tertidur itu dari celah pintu, dia melihat perubahan raut wajah gadis itu.

'Pasti mimpi buruk lagi,' batinnya. Merasa tidak tega, diapun mendekati ranjang sang gadis, dan mengusap rambutnya pelan, "Shh… Tenanglah, ada aku disini," bisiknya. Dia tersenyum kecil saat wajah adiknya tidak setegang tadi dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Ngh… Kak?" gumam Kara saat menyadari ada orang lain didekatnya, "Kenapa kakak ada disini?"

Nijimura terdiam sebentar mendengar pertanyaan Kara, tapi cepat-cepat ia memasang wajah senyumnya, "Ah, ternyata aku tidak bisa tidur sendiri, jadi aku kemari."

"Syukurlah…" bisik Kara, "Karna bagiku juga sangat sulit untuk tidur sendirian…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," Nijimura menepuk paha Kara pelan, "Geserlah sedikit, aku mau tidur," setelah itu, diapun menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka berdua, dan mendekap Kara erat.

"… Kak, kau bisa kupercaya kan?" ucap Kara tiba-tiba. Nijimura pun menatapnya bingung.

"Hah? Tentu saja kan?" kata Nijimura, "Tidurlah lagi. _Oyasumi_."

"Un, _oyasumi_…" jawab Kara sambil memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua kakak beradik itu kini sedang berlatih di _dojo _milik keluarga Nijimura. Mereka memang sering menghabiskan waktu libur dengan mengasah kemampuan mereka. Baik menggunakan tangan kosong, ataupun senjata.

"Gerakanmu lambat!" kata Nijimura saat Kara melayangkan tendangannya. Pria itu menahan tendangan Kara dan menarik kakinya, lalu membantingnya halus di lantai kayu itu, satu tangannya menahan gerakan Kara, dan tangan lainnya seperti akan memukul wajah Kara, tapi ia hentikan tepat di depan wajah gadis itu, dan malah menyentil hidungnya jahil. "… Fuuh… Kita istirahat dulu," diapun melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Kau hebat dalam pertarungan menggunakan senjata, tapi dalam pertarungan tangan kosong kau masih lemah," komentar Nijimura setelah menghabiskan air dalam botol minumnya, "Kau masih harus banyak berlatih lagi," lanjutnya sambil menepuk puncak kepala Kara.

"… Aku tahu," jawab Kara pendek sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesal, selama ini dia belum pernah sekalipun mengalahkan kakaknya dalam pertarungan tangan kosong, dan walaupun kakaknya bilang dia hebat dalam pertarungan bersenjata, tetap saja ia masih kalah dengan kakaknya itu. Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu membuat keduanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu masuk _dojo_.

"Maaf mengganggu latihan kalian," ucap sosok pemuda berambut merah. Nijimura pun melirikan matanya sebentar.

"Akashi? Ada apa? Masuklah."

Akashi pun memasuki _dojo_ tersebut dan menyerahkan beberapa berkas di tangannya pada Nijimura. "Laporan divisiku, yang lain bilang akan menyusul nanti."

"Hee, rajin sekali," Nijimura membuka-buka laporan tersebut dan membacanya sekilas, "Kerja bagus, beri tahu ke yang lain agar cepat menyerahkan laporannya."

"Aku mengerti," Akashi membungkuk hormat, dan melihat ke arah Kara, "Ah, satu lagi, lusa Kara akan ada misi denganku."

Mendengar itu Nijimura pun mengepalkan tangannya erat, dia tahu Akashi menyukai adiknya, dan bisa saja 'terjadi apa-apa' jika mereka berdua bersama.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Kara singkat pada Akashi, dan pemuda itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," kembali Akashi membungkuk hormat pada Nijimura, "Sampai nanti, Kara."

Setelah punggung Akashi menjauh Nijimura melirik ke arah adiknya, "Pasti tadi kau berdebar-debar lagi."

Kara pun menatap kakaknya kaget, "Kenapa kakak bisa tahu?"

Nijimura hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar pertanyaan polos adiknya itu, "Kenapa ya? Karena aku kakakmu, mungkin?" dia menghela nafasnya dan mengelus pipi adiknya sebentar, "Latihan hari ini cukup saja, aku lelah, kau juga bersiap-siaplah dengan misimu dan Akashi nanti," setelah itu Nijimura keluar dari _dojo _tersebut meninggalkan Kara yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Misi kali ini apa? Akashi-_sama_?" tanya Kara pada pemuda berambut merah di depannya. Keduanya menggunakan seragam lengkap, dan menaiki kereta kuda dengan beberapa prajurit di belakang mereka.

"Misi yang mudah, hanya mengantarku untuk bernegoisasi dengan pimpinan salah satu kelompok pemberontak pemerintah, Kara, ah, bukan… Zai," jawab Akashi tenang tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari dokumen yang ada di tangannya, 'Zai' pun menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Kalau hanya 'bernegosiasi' kenapa harus ada divisi khusus yang ikut?" mendengar pertanyaan Zai, Akashi pun menatapnya sekilas dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja, kan?" pemuda itu menatap keluar kereta kuda, pandangannya berubah menjadi serius, "Untuk mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk."

Zai hanya memandang pemuda itu datar, "… Aku mengerti," dia melirik ke arah _katana_nya. Dia sudah mengerti apa tugasnya jika negosiasi gagal. Sudah jelas kan? Habisi semua pemberontak. Tapi tanpa gadis itu sadari dia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akashi saat melihat ada sedikit perubahan di wajah datar Zai.

"… Kurang lebih aku mengerti kenapa mereka memberontak," ucap Zai pelan. 'Raja'nya sekarang terlalu sewenang-wenang, kata 'ditaktor' bahkan pantas untuk menggambarkan kelakuannya. Dia hanya mementingkan kaum bangsawan dan mengabaikan para rakyat kecil, dan lagi, dia hanya berminat untuk memperluas kekuasaan tanpa memikirkan daerah itu sendiri, seperti desanya dulu. Setiap kali Zai melaksanakan misi ke daerah-daerah terpencil, banyak sekali ia melihat pemandangan yang menyedihkan, mereka tidak mempunyai makanan yang layak untuk dimakan, bahkan mencari air bersihpun susah, hanya saja mereka tidak berani melawan pemerintah karena ada orang seperti dirinya. Ya, tugas pasukan khusus adalah menghabisi siapapun yang menentang ataupun mengganggu pemerintah dan raja.

"Kau tidak menyukai raja?" tanya Akashi pada gadis itu karena sekilas ia melihat kilat kebencian di matanya.

Zai terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan itu, "… Sejujurnya, ya."

"Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Akashi menatap Zai serius, "Melawannya? Ikut memberontak?"

"Tidak. Karena aku tahu itu percuma," gadis itu mengatakan dengan tatapan kosong, "Aku tidak menggunakan hati atau perasaan saat bertugas, dan perintah adalah absolut, suka atau tidak, aku harus melaksanakannya, karena aku…" pandangan mata dan suaranya mendingin, "Anggota divisi khusus."

Akashi tersenyum mendengarnya, "Baguslah, aku juga tidak ingin melawanmu jika kau memberontak," pemuda itu menempelkan bibirnya di jemari Zai, "Kau memang menarik," bisiknya sambil menatap Zai penuh arti.

Beberapa menit kemudian kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi berhenti, "Sudah sampai, ayo turun."

Saat keduanya turun dari kereta kuda tersebut, mereka langsung disambut oleh beberapa orang yang menatapnya kurang bersahabat, "Tinggalkan senjata kalian disini," perintah salah satu dari mereka sambil menunjuk _katana _yang dipegang Zai dan kedua _daito_ milik Akashi. Keduanyapun langsung menaruh kembali senjata mereka didalam kereta kuda, "Dan hanya kalian berdua yang boleh masuk, yang lain tetap disini!" perintah mereka lagi.

"Aku mengerti," Akashi mengangguk setuju, sementara Zai hanya menatap datar pada mereka.

"A-Akashi-_sama_…" kata salah satu prajurit mereka khawatir, namun Akashi menatap mereka tenang.

"Jangan khawatir, kami akan baik-baik saja," tegasnya. Mendengar itu para prajurit pun mengangguk mengerti, pandangannya pun beralih kepada bawahan pemberontak itu, "Antarkan kami ke tempat pimpinan kalian."

"Aku yang akan mengantar kalian, yang lain akan menjaga disini," kata salah seorang dari kawanan tersebut yang memiliki bekas luka di lehernya. Akashi dan Zai pun mengangguk paham dan mengikuti orang tersebut. Sesampainya di depan sebuah ruangan, pria itu mengetuk pintu tersebut hingga ada seseorang yang menjawab dari dalam agar mereka masuk. Dan terlihatlah sesosok pria berusia 40-an sedang duduk didepan meja kecil yang di atasnya terdapat banyak botol _sake_. Sekarang hanya ada Akashi, Zai, pria dengan bekas luka, dan pria ketua pemberontak di ruangan itu.

"Hmh… Tidak kusangka, anjing pemerintah menurut agar kemari tanpa membawa senjata apapun," kata pria itu sambil meneguk _sake_ di tangannya.

Akashi tidak berminat menanggapi ucapan pria itu, dan duduk di hadapannya, sementara Zai hanya berdiri menatap Akashi dan pria itu dingin, terutama pria itu, bau _sake_nya sangat menusuk hidung dan membuat Zai agak mual, "Langsung saja, raja meminta kau dan gerombolan pemberontakmu itu untuk menghentikan aksinya dan-"

Belum sempat Akashi menyelesaikan ucapannya pria itu tertawa keras, "Dan? Dan apa? Menjadi anjing pemerintah seperti kau, anak muda?!" Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya tidak suka karena kata-katanya dipotong.

"Setidaknya kau bisa hidup dengan aman jika mengikuti pemerintah," kata Akashi tenang.

"Aman? Aman katamu?!" pria itu menggebrak meja didepannya keras, "Raja sudah terlalu bertindak seenaknya! Gara-gara dia memungut pajak terlalu tinggi, aku dan keluargaku tidak bisa makan hingga akhirnya istri dan anakku mati! Apa itu yang kau sebut 'aman', hah?!" pria itu menatap Akashi marah, "Aah… Aku lupa, kau bangsawan… Mana mengerti penderitaan kami…" kata pria itu lagi dengan nada mengejek. Zai yang mendengar kata-kata pria itu tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya keras.

"Lalu memberontak dan membuat kekacauan seperti ini menurutmu benar?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu dingin.

"Ya! Agar mata pemerintah dan raja terbuka! Menuruti perintah Ryuu-_sama_ lebih baik dibanding harus mengikuti perintah raja!"

"Ryuu-_sama_?" ulang Akashi saat mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut pria di depannya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa dia! Yang pasti, dia penolong kami!" kata pria itu cepat, Akashi berdiri dari duduknya, dan menatap pria didepannya dingin.

"Beritahu aku, siapa Ryuu-_sama_ itu," kata Akashi dengan nada mengancam.

"Tidak akan pernah!" teriak pria itu sambil menarik _katana_nya yang ada di dekatnya dan mengayunkannya pada Akashi, namun dengan mudah dihindarinya.

"Zai," panggil Akashi pada gadis itu, "Negosiasi gagal."

"Aku mengerti," jawab Zai dingin, dia melemparkan sesuatu ke jendela yang merupakan sinyal kalau negosiasi mereka gagal. Tubuhnya dengan lincah langsung melompat menghindari pria dengan bekas luka di leher yang tiba-tiba mengayunkan _kanabo_nya,beruntung gadis itu cepat menghindar, jika tidak mungkin kepalanya sudah remuk seperti _tatami_ itu. Dan dia mendengar suara ribut diluar, sepertinya para prajurit sudah mulai bertarung. Tapi sialnya, dia juga mendengar beberapa langkah yang menuju ke ruangan tempatnya dan Akashi. Sekali lagi ia menghindar dari serangan pria dengan bekas luka itu, dan mengambil sebuah _kogatana _yang terselip di pahanya, dan dengan mudah melukai perut pria tersebut, sehingga ia langsung ambruk.

"… Senjata kita tidak memadai untuk melawan mereka semua. Bagaimana, Akashi-_sama_?" tanya Zai tenang. Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu…" pemuda berambut merah itu memukul pria ketua grup pemberontak itu tepat di ulu hatinya, "Rebut saja senjata mereka," kata Akashi, diapun mengambil _katana _yang tadi dipegang pria itu, dan menggunakannya untuk menebas kepala ketua pemberontak itu. "Ck, tumpul, kelihatan sekali tidak pernah dipakai dengan baik," decihnya kemudian sambil melihat _katana_ yang ia pegang.

Zai mengangguk paham, dan saat dia akan menghabisi pria didepannya, tiba-tiba pria itu menggumamkan sesuatu, "Yuzuki, Shiina… Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu kalian…" ucapnya sambil menggenggam sebuah foto lusuh dari saku bajunya. Mata Zai pun melebar mendengarnya.

'Jangan libatkan perasaanmu,' gadis itu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan langsung menusuk pria itu tepat di jantungnya hingga tewas di tangannya. Tidak lama kemudian pintu ruangan tempat mereka didobrak.

"Ketua!" teriak salah satu dari gerombolan itu, dan mereka langsung menatap Akashi dan Zai marah saat melihat tubuh rekan dan ketua mereka sudah tidak bernyawa, "Dasar anjing pemerintah! Habisi mereka!" Zai pun segera mengambil _kanabo_ milik pria yang tadi ia bunuh, dan mengayunkannya, dan ia berhasil mengenai seseorang hingga tewas seketika.

"… Ternyata memang tidak cocok denganku, terlalu berat…" Zai menggunakan _kanabo_ itu sekali lagi untuk menghabisi seseorang yang memegang _katana_ dan mengambil _katana _itu darinya, lalu bergabung dengan Akashi untuk menghabisi semua yang ada disitu. Sekitar satu jam keduanya menghadapi para pasukan pemberontak, dan karena _skill _keduanya memang sangat hebat, gerombolan pemberontak itu tidak bisa menandingi mereka. Tapi tidak dipungkiri, tubuh Zai merasa lelah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akashi sambil memegang pundaknya, gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Tapi tiba-tiba iris madu Zai menangkap sebuah bayangan.

"Ada yang lari, aku akan mengejarnya, Akashi-_sama_ kembalilah duluan ke bawah, aku akan segera menyusul," belum sempat Akashi mencegahnya, gadis itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Cih…" decih Akashi kesal, namun ia memilih untuk menuruti ucapan gadis itu dan kembali kebawah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zai berlari secepatnya untuk mengejar sosok bayangan itu, yang ternyata seorang pria dengan tudung hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, saat Zai semakin dekat dengannya, Zai memutuskan untuk menebas pria itu, namun sialnya pria itu dapat dengan mudah menghindar.

'Sial, aku kehabisan tenaga…' batin gadis itu, dan tiba-tiba pria itu secepat kilat menuju ke arahnya, Zai yang tidak sempat menghindar pun terkena pukulan di perutnya walaupun tidak keras, tapi cukup membuat Zai sakit.

"Jangan membuat dirimu terluka lebih dari ini…" bisik pria itu, lalu ia memukul tengkuk Zai sehingga gadis itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Pria misterius itu tersenyum saat melihat Zai tidak sadarkan diri dan menggendongnya di punggung.

'Apa ini? Aku sepertinya pernah merasakan kehangatan dan wangi ini sebelumnya…' batin Zai, dia membuka matanya sedikit, dan merasa sedang digendong seseorang, namun rasa kantuk yang luar biasa menyerangnya, membuatnya kembali terlelap.

Pria misterius itu menyenderkan Zai dibawah sebuah pohon yang nanti akan dilewati rombongan Akashi, dan mencium kening Zai.

"Belum saatnya kita bertemu…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum sedih sebelum dia meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author's note :**

**Kayanya ni cerita makin ga jelas… *ngegelundung***

**Haah… Maaf kalo adegan tarungnya aneh… TwT**

**BTW seperti biasa, ada sedikit penjelasan~**

Dojo **: Yakin udah pada tau sih, tempat latihan bela diri~**

Daito **: Pedang panjang, bentuknya hampir kaya **katana **tapi panjangnya lebih dari **katana**(walaupun ga sepanjang **nodachi**), panjang pisau pedangnya aja lebih dari 60cm. :3**

Kanabo **: Gampangnya si kaya alat pemukul yang suka dibawa algojo di film-film #ngeks bentuknya kaya tongkat baseball, cuma ada besinya gitu, buat ngehajar lawannya *silahkan search di mbah go*gle kalo mau tau bentuknya xD***

Kogatana **: **Katana **versi mini xD #ngeks Pedang kecil, panjangnya cuma seukuran pisau tangan, tapi tajem #ealah~ :3**

**Nah, ini balesan review di chap 3:**

Silvia-KI chan **: Ah, syukurlah… Terima kasih atas dukungannya~ :'D**

Aoi Yukari **: Iya~ Dia muncul~ xDD Sipplah… Ini uda lanjut~ :D**

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, fav and follow~ Dan special buat otoutoku Sirius Daria yang ngebantu di chap ini~ x"D**

**Akhir kata, Review Onegaishimasu! xDD**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Shin… Ya?" eja seorang gadis kecil saat membaca sebuah huruf kanji di buku milik bocah lelaki depannya. _

_Bocah lelaki itu tersenyum kecil saat mendengar ejaan gadis kecil, "Bukan… Bukan Shinya, tapi *****, Ruka."_

"_Ah! Begitukah? Jadi namamu *****…" gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar pada bocah lelaki itu._

'_Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengar namanya? Dan wajahnya…' Kara berusaha melihat wajah bocah lelaki itu, 'Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya? Dan Ruka itu siapa?' Gadis bersurai raven itu memandang sosok dua anak kecil berbeda jenis kelamin yang berada dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang, angin musim semi memainkan surai panjang milik sang gadis kecil yang tertawa riang, dan wajah gadis kecil itu mengingatkan Kara pada sosoknya dulu. Kara ingin mendekat tetapi entah kenapa kakinya seperti membatu. Tidak lama kemudian terlihatlah sosok wanita dewasa berambut _blondie_ yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Mata Kara pun melebar saat melihat sosok wanita itu._

"_I… bu?" gumamnya, namun seolah tidak melihat sosok Kara, wanita dewasa itu berjalan melewatinya begitu saja dan menghampiri kedua anak kecil itu._

"_Ruka, *****, ayo kembali, sudah saatnya makan siang," ucap wanita dewasa yang tadi dipanggil 'ibu' oleh Kara, dia tersenyum sembari mengusap puncak kepala kedua anak kecil itu, dan menggandeng tangannya untuk pulang bersamanya._

"_I-ibu! Tunggu! Ibu!" Kara berusaha mengejar ketiga sosok yang semakin menjauh itu, tapi tiba-tiba disekelilingnya berubah menjadi gelap, dan menelan ketiga sosok itu, "I-ibu! Ibuuu!"_

"KARA!" suara keras itu membuat iris madu Kara membuka, dan terlihatlah sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang menatapnya khawatir.

"A-Akashi-_sama_…?" bisik Kara, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengaliri pipinya, "Aku… menangis?" katanya bingung sambil memegang pipinya. Akashi menghela nafas pelan melihat Kara yang sepertinya masih linglung, dia membantu gadis itu untuk mengusap air matanya menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Prajuritku menemukanmu tidak sadarkan diri dibawah sebuah pohon yang kami lewati," Akashi menatap mata gadis dihadapannya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Kara pun terdiam dan berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelum ia pingsan, "Tadi aku mengejar pria bertudung itu, berusaha melawannya, lalu…" kepala Kara tiba-tiba terasa sakit, "… Maaf, aku tidak ingat lagi… Yang pasti aku gagal menghabisinya…" lirihnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. Akashi pun memegang tangan gadis itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau selamat," sekali lagi Akashi menghela nafasnya, dia mengelus kepala gadis itu, dan menariknya agar menyender di dadanya lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Istirahatlah lagi, perjalanan kita masih jauh," bisik pemuda itu. Kara mengangguk kecil dan perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya, tapi pikirannya masih tertuju pada pria bertudung tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sins**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Crime, Hurt, little Romance**

**Warning : OC, Little OOC, AU, (agak)sadis, bahasa kasar, pairing masih belum jelas, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi Nijimura menemukan sosok adiknya tengah melamun di beranda kamarnya. Iris madunya memandang kosong ke arah langit biru cerah yang membentang luas, merasa penasaran pria itupun menepuk pundak adiknya pelan sehingga gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"Melamun lagi," tegur Nijimura sambil menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni panjang adiknya yang menutupi sebelah matanya, "Semenjak pulang dari misi bersama Akashi kau sering begini, apa terjadi sesuatu?" iris pria itu menyipit curiga. Bukannya menjawab, Kara malah memalingkan wajahnya, menolak untuk menatap kakaknya.

"… Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab gadis itu singkat.

Nijimura menghela nafasnya, dia memegang kedua pundak gadis itu erat, "Kara…"

"Akan ada pertemuan seluruh divisi, sebaiknya kakak bersiap-siap," potong Kara sambil melepaskan tangan Nijimura yang berada di pundaknya dan meninggalkannya sendirian di beranda. Nijimura hanya memandang punggung gadis yang diam-diam dicintainya itu dengan sendu.

"… Kau mulai berubah rupanya…" bisik pria itu yang tentu saja tidak terdengar oleh Kara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertemuan seluruh divisi, pertemuan yang hanya dilakukan setahun sekali yang diadakan di kantor pusat pemerintahan itu begitu ramai, karena memang seperti namanya, acara itu dihadiri oleh seluruh anggota divisi, mulai dari jabatan rendah hingga jabatan tertinggi. Terkadang raja pun ikut hadir di pertemuan tersebut.

"Wuaaah, itu letnan Nijimura-_sama_…" kata seorang prajurit saat melihat Nijimura memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan seragam lengkap, mata mereka semua menatap kagum padanya, belum lagi saat melihat orang-orang yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Ah, mereka para enam elit muda jenius itu!" terlihatlah Akashi dan kelima temannya yang dijuluki _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang juga dibanjiri oleh tatapan kagum prajurit lainnya.

"Aura mereka benar-benar berbeda ya! Padahal mereka lebih muda dari kita!"

"Heh, umur tidak berpengaruh tahu! Kudengar tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan mereka jika keenamnya bertarung bersama!"

"Jangankan keenamnya, satu lawan satu dengan mereka saja, belum tentu kita menang!"

Bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar saat mereka melewati para prajurit, sehingga salah satu diantara mereka yang berambut kuning menyunggingkan senyumnya yang jelas mempesona para anggota perempuan dari divisi lain, "Sepertinya kita terkenal sekali ya-ssu."

Yang berambut _navy blue _hanya menguap bosan, "Aku ingin pulang dan tidur saja… Aku tidak suka keramaian ini…" gumamnya. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ menghampirinya dan menjitaknya.

"Dai-cha- Aomine-_kun_! Lebih bersemangatlah sedikit! Jangan menguap disini, para atasan melihat kita tahu!" omelnya, sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya.

"Ah! Momochi! Lama tidak bertemu!" sapa si rambut kuning ceria, "Oh iya, kalau bisa, jitak Aominechi lebih keras lagi!" cengirnya jahil, dan si rambut _soft pink _hanya tertawa kecil.

"_Teme_! Kise!" geram si rambut _navy blue_ sambil memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak, "Kau juga Satsuki! Apa maksudmu tiba-tiba datang dan menjitakku?!"

"Hm? Aku sih sebetulnya kemari karna ingin menemui Tetsu-_kun_, tapi karna melihat kau menguap, jadi sekalian saja kujitak, lagipula sudah lama juga kan aku tidak menjitakmu?" jawab si _soft pink_ sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, "Aah~ Tetsu-_kun_, aku kangen~" gadis manis itu langsung bergelayut manja dan memeluk erat leher pemuda bersurai _baby blue_.

"Mo-Momoi-_san_, aku tidak bisa bernafas…" lirih pemuda bersurai _baby blue _itu.

"Hoy Satsuki! Kau bisa membunuh Tetsu dengan pelukanmu itu tahu!"

"Eeh? Habis aku kan kangen Tetsu-_kun_!" kata si surai _soft pink _sambil memajukkan bibirnya. Sang surai _baby blue _hanya bisa pasrah sekarang.

"_Mattaku_-nodayo… Dan sekarang kalian benar-benar menarik perhatian…" geram pemuda bersurai hijau yang sejak tadi diam saja melihat kelakuan 'teman-teman'nya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Si surai kuning hanya tersenyum kaku sementara dua yang lainnya memilih tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya, si surai _soft purple _asik dengan makanannya, sementara si surai merah hanya memandangi sekelilingnya, jelas sekali matanya sedang mencari seseorang.

"Mencari sesuatu Akashi-_kun_?" tegur si surai _baby blue_ sehingga kelima lainnya menatap Akashi, karena jarang-jarang si surai merah itu tertarik pada acara seperti ini.

Pemuda itupun hanya tersenyum kecil, "Maa, sepertinya sebentar lagi dia datang…" gumamnya, keenam rekannya pun menatap Akashi bingung, tapi tiba-tiba suasana yang tadi ramai itu berubah menjadi hening saat melihat sekumpulan orang memasuki pintu masuk acara tersebut. Seluruh anggota divisi khusus.

"Hey, itu 'mereka' kan?" bisik seorang prajurit sambil menunjuk ke arah gerombolan itu.

"Sst! Jangan membuat masalah dengan mereka! Kita bisa mati!" tegur rekannya.

"Ya ampun, sepertinya kedatangan kita memang selalu mencolok ya…" kata seseorang di gerombolan itu yang menggunakan kacamata dan bermata sipit yang juga merupakan ketua mereka.

"Wajar saja kan? Kita datang bergerombol begini… Sudah kubilang ini ide yang buruk," gumam yang memiliki surai abu sambil memutar matanya bosan.

"Ck, mereka melihat kita seperti melihat hantu saja… Hey, boleh aku membuat mereka lebih terkejut dengan 'mainan'ku?" geram seseorang yang memiliki alis tebal sambil melirik sinis ke arah para prajurit itu.

"Jangan ngawur bodoh, kita ditengah acara yang hanya diadakan setahun sekali!" larang si surai hitam berkacamata itu. Sementara satu-satunya perempuan diantara mereka hanya menghela nafas bosan.

"Yang perempuan itu juga bagian dari mereka?" bisik salah satu prajurit lagi terkejut.

"Ah, kau prajurit baru sih… Dan ya… Dia memang bagian dari mereka, jangan salah, walaupun dia perempuan, dia salah satu yang paling berbahaya, bahkan dijuluki dewi kematian," jelas rekannya yang lebih senior.

"Eh? Tidak bisa dipercaya… Gadis secantik itu ternyata berbahaya…" gumam prajurit baru itu sambil memperhatikan Kara dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"Jangan tertipu dengan penampilan luarnya, kudengar malah di balik seragam divisi khusus itu tersembunyi berbagai macam senjata berbahaya… Maa, berhati-hatilah, pokoknya jangan sampai berurusan dengan mereka," kata rekannya sambil menepuk pundak prajurit baru tersebut yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kara hanya memandang sekelilingnya bosan sambil menyederkan tubuhnya di tembok, para rekannya yang lain menghilang entah kemana, walaupun katanya ini 'acara pertemuan' antar divisi yang bertujuan 'lebih mendekatkan satu sama lain' tetap saja bagi para anggota divisi khusus, acara ini hanya formalitas semata, mana ada yang mau mendekati mereka? Menatap mata saja tidak berani. Makanya para anggota divisi khusus lebih suka memilih untuk menyendiri, pengecualian ketua mereka. Kara sempat melihat kakaknya, namun ia memilih untuk tidak mendekat padanya, karena sepertinya ia sedang sibuk dengan para elit dan orang penting lainnya. Pikiran gadis itupun kembali tenggelam pada pria bertudung yang ia temui di misinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

'Kenapa aku seperti mengenalnya? Tapi dimana?' batinnya. Dia berusaha mengingat wangi pria bertudung itu, entah kenapa itu membuatnya mengenang sesuatu yang telah lama ia lupakan, belum lagi mimpi mengenai masa lalunya yang akhir-akhir ini terus menerus menghampirinya. Dia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia dibawa oleh ayah Nijimura kemari dan setiap ia mencoba mengingatnya kepalanya selalu berdenyut sakit, sehingga yang bisa ia jadikan kunci untuk membuka ingatannya hanyalah mimpi-mimpinya yang bisa dibilang sangat samar dan tidak bisa membantu banyak. Mencoba berbicara dengan kakak atau ayah angkatnya pun percuma, mereka hanya akan menjadi khawatir dan dia tidak suka itu.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri disampingnya.

"Akashi-_sama_?" Kara menatap pemuda bersurai merah itu terkejut.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," pemuda itu menggenggam tangan sang gadis, "Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat lain, aku tahu kau tidak menyukai acara seperti ini," kemudian ia membawa Kara pergi ke suatu tempat yang cukup jauh dari keramaian acara tersebut. Tanpa keduanya sadari iris _obsidian_ milik Nijimura memandang mereka tajam dari jauh.

Sampailah mereka disebuah halaman yang sepi. Keduanya pun duduk diatas bangku taman yang ada disitu.

"… Jadi, kau memikirkan apa?" Akashi mengulang pertanyaannya pada gadis disampingnya. Kara hanya menundukkan pandangannya.

"… Hanya memikirkan misi yang lalu…" gumamnya, Akashi pun mengangkat wajah gadis itu agar menatapnya, dan lagi-lagi Kara merasakan debaran yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa saat iris heterokom Akashi menatapnya lekat.

"Bukan hanya itu kan?" ucap pemuda itu.

Kara pun tiba-tiba meremas jemarinya, "Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri…" ucapnya kemudian sambil menundukkan pandangannya, "Aku tidak bisa ingat mengenai diriku sendiri... Dan semenjak bertemu pria bertudung waktu itu, entah kenapa aku merasa dia memiliki hubungan dengan masa laluku dan karena itu…" Kara semakin mengeratkan jarinya, "Aku menjadi khawatir apabila ingatanku kembali. Aku ingin mengingatnya, tapi juga… takut," lirihnya.

Akashi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, dia mengelus surai raven milik sang gadis, "Apa kau pernah menceritakan ini pada kakakmu atau yang lain?"

Kara pun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Karena aku tidak mau kakak khawatir jika aku bertanya mengenai masa lalu..."

"Kakakmu akan lebih khawatir jika kau terlihat murung seperti ini," Akashi memegang pundak Kara, "Mengenai masa lalumu, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu terlalu menghawatirkannya, karena yang terpenting adalah saat ini dan masa depanmu, dan aku…" pemuda itu merengkuh gadis itu, "Aku akan bersamamu, jadi jika kau ingin bicara mengenai apapun yang tidak bisa kau katakan pada orang lain termasuk kakakmu, katakanlah padaku."

Tanpa disadari, bibir Kara membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sudah lama tidak ia perlihatkan, "Terima kasih, Akashi-_sama_…" dan tanpa ragu Akashi memangut bibir gadis di depannya lagi. Kara cukup terkejut awalnya, tapi perlahan ia membiarkan perlakuan Akashi padanya, melupakan ucapan kakaknya yang pernah mengatakan kalau hanya dia-kakaknya- yang boleh melakukan itu padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau kemana saja Kara-_chan_?" tegur Imayoshi saat melihat Kara kembali ke tempat acara itu berlangsung, namun senyuman misterius terbentuk dibibirnya saat melihat Akashi bersamanya, "Kencan dengan Akashi-_kun _rupanya… Dasar anak muda," gumamnya, Kara hanya memandang bingung pada pria berkacamata itu, sementara Akashi hanya memilih untuk tetap tenang seperti biasanya.

"Aku kembali dulu ke tempat teman-temanku, dan cobalah nikmati acara ini, Kara," pamit Akashi sambil menepuk pundak Kara pelan dan berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya.

Pandangan Kara pun kembali pada Imayoshi, "Jadi Imayoshi-_san_, sepertinya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Imayoshi kembali ingat apa yang ingin dia sampaikan pada gadis itu, "Ah, sebetulnya ada misi langsung dari panglima, tapi…" jeda sesaat, pandangannya berubah serius, "Level S," lanjutnya.

"Level S? Misi apa itu?" Kara sepertinya cukup tertarik.

"Berdasarkan laporan dari misimu dan Akashi-_kun_ beberapa hari yang lalu, seorang bernama 'Ryuu' lah yang mengetuai para pemberontak. Jadi, kau harus memata-matai wilayah pemberontak itu, mencuri informasi apa saja mengenai si 'Ryuu'," jelas Imayoshi.

Kara mengerutkan alisnya, "Itu hanya misi mata-mata biasa kan? Maksudku kenapa harus dimasukkan ke kelas S?"

Imayoshi pun menghela nafasnya berat, "Masalahnya di dalam gerombolan pemberontak yang akan kita curi informasinya ada salah satu penghianat kita dan kau harus menghabisinya, jadi bisa dibilang ini _double_ misi…"

"Penghianat?"

"Ah. Haizaki Shogo," jawab Imayoshi singkat. Mata Kara pun melebar mendengarnya, dia tahu pemuda bernama Haizaki Shogo itu, dia mantan anggota divisi khusus juga yang melarikan diri setelah membocorkan informasi pada pihak lawan, rupanya dia bergabung dengan kelompok pemberontak sekarang, "Maka dari itu, misi ini masuk ke kelas S, kau tahu sendiri seperti apa kemampuannya. Nyawamu taruhannya."

Kara mengingat kemampuan pemuda itu, sangat brutal dan dia juga pembuat masalah sehingga sering terkena hukuman dari Imayoshi, "… Aku masih mengingatnya," gumamnya, mereka pernah bertarung sekali, dan kemampuan pemuda itu memang hebat, Kara pernah terpojok dibuatnya, tanpa sadar gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya saat mengingat itu.

Tiba-tiba Imayoshi menepuk puncak kepala Kara, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, bicarakan dulu dengan kakakmu mengenai misi ini, jika kau tidak diijinkan, aku akan menyuruh yang lain."

Kara mengangguk kecil, memang selama ini misi yang ia lakukan pasti atas persetujuan dari Nijimura, karena kakaknya itu tidak ingin Kara mendapat bahaya yang lebih dari ini.

"Ah, dan lagi, aku tidak mau orang yang sedang jatuh cinta mendapat masalah karena misi ini…" ucap Imayoshi lagi sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Jatuh… Cinta?" Kara menatap pria itu aneh, "_Nee_, Imayoshi-_san_, jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?" gadis itu sering mendengar kata-kata itu dari gadis seumurannya atau pelayan perempuan di rumahnya, dia juga sering menemukan kata itu di buku novel milik kakaknya yang pernah ia baca, tapi tidak sedikitpun ia mengerti.

"Hm? Gampangnya, kau merasakan debaran aneh dan hangat di dadamu saat bersama dengan lawan jenis ataupun saat ia menyentuhmu, tapi itu membuatmu nyaman dan bahagia," jawab Imayoshi sambil menunjuk dada gadis itu, "Misalnya saja aku menyentuhmu seperti ini, apa kau berdebar-debar?" goda pria itu sambil mengelus pipi Kara.

"Tidak, biasa saja," jawab Kara langsung tanpa basa-basi, sehingga tanpa sadar menohok pria didepannya.

"Ha ha… Begitukah?" tawa Imayoshi garing, dan Kara hanya memandang pria itu datar.

"Imayoshi-_san_, kau sepertinya mengerti banyak hal tentang yang seperti ini, tapi kenapa kau masih belum punya pasangan?" tanya Kara 'polos' yang sekali lagi berhasil menohok Imayoshi.

"Kara-_chan_..." geram Imayoshi, "… Kau mau ku hukum?" lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan _smirk_nya yang langsung dibalas gelengan cepat oleh Kara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kak, kau sakit?" tegur Kara saat melihat sifat dan kelakuan kakaknya yang menurutnya aneh. Mereka berada di halaman rumahnya sekarang, sebetulnya Kara bermaksud membicarakan misi kelas S yang ditawarkan Imayoshi, tapi sejak tadi tidak ada satupun yang bicara. Kakaknya juga tidak terlihat seperti biasanya, terlihat lemas, jauh lebih dingin padanya, dan dia merasa seperti 'dijauhi'. Apa salahnya? Setidaknya beritahu dia agar dia bisa memperbaikinya.

Nijimura hanya menatap gadis itu lemah, "Ya, aku sakit. Disini," ucapnya sambil menunjuk dadanya.

Kara menatapnya terkejut, "Kalau begitu, kita harus memanggil dokter, aku tidak mau kakak sakit seperti ayah," gadis itu mengingat keadaan ayah angkatnya yang terkena penyakit jantung sehingga dia terbaring lemah sekarang dikamarnya.

Namun saat Kara beranjak pergi, tangan Nijimura menahannya, "Ssh… Tidak perlu, kau tidak perlu memanggilkanku dokter."

"Kenapa? Aku takut keadaanmu memburuk nanti, kak."

"Jangan khawatir," Nijimura menepuk puncak kepala adiknya, "Toh kau tidak akan membutuhkanku lagi," bisiknya dingin.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu itu?" tanya Kara sambil menatap Nijimura marah, lalu perlahan ia menundukkan pandangannya, "… Apa kau juga akan meninggalkanku?" lirihnya sambil mengingat orang-orang disekitarnya dulu yang meninggalkannya.

Nijimura tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan adiknya itu, "Aku… meninggalkanmu?" dia melirik tajam pada gadis itu, "Cam kan kata-kataku, jika ada seseorang yang pergi, maka itu bukan aku, tapi kau," dia tersenyum lelah melihat wajah Kara, "Jadi, apa aku boleh mengembalikan pertanyaan tidak bertanggung jawab itu?" pria itu menarik bahu Kara dan menatap lurus ke arah iris madunya, "Kara, apa kau juga… Akan meninggalkanku?"

Kara yang merasa tatapan mata kakaknya aneh pun segera mendorongnya pelan agar menjauh, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa kakaknya menakutkan, "Apa yang terjadi padamu kak? Pada kenyataannya aku selalu bersamamu kan?" ucapnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, jika aku memintamu untuk selalu bersamaku dan menolak hal lainnya apa kau mau?" tanya Nijimura lagi.

Kara memalingkan wajahnya, menolak untuk menatap wajah pria didepannya, "Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu…"

"Akashi…" bisik Nijimura.

"Kenapa kau membawa nama Akashi-_sama_?"

"Karena semenjak kau dekat dengannya kau mulai berubah," Nijimura menghela nafasnya, kata-kata yang selama ini ia tahan akhirnya ia keluarkan, "Bukankah kau selalu berdebar dan merasakan perasaan bahagia yang sulit diungkapkan jika bersamanya? Nah, sekarang siapa yang akan kau pilih? Aku atau Akashi?" pria itu tersenyum pahit saat menanyakannya.

Kara mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku tidak berubah, justru kau yang berubah kak, aku tidak mengerti sifatmu ini," ucapnya dingin, "Maksud kakak, jika aku memilih Akashi-_sama_, maka aku harus meninggalkan kakak, dan begitupula sebaliknya?" mata Kara menajam, "Kalau begitu, aku menolak untuk memilih salah satu diantara kalian," detik selanjutnya gadis itu pergi dari hadapan Nijimura dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Hhh… Sepertinya tadi aku berlebihan," Nijimura memijat keningnya sendiri, "Dan ternyata, posisiku dengan Akashi sekarang sama pentingnya ya? Aku harus siap ditinggalkan…" kembali ia tersenyum pahit, "Ah sudahlah. Lupakan semuanya!" dia menepuk pipinya pelan dan pandangan matanya berubah menjadi dingin, "Ya. Sebelum aku terluka lebih dalam."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kamarnya Kara memeluk lututnya sendiri, dia memikirkan ucapan Nijimura tadi terutama saat mengingat pandangan Nijimura padanya tadi, terlihat jelas rasa sakit di matanya. Kara pun menghela nafasnya berat.

'Jika aku yang menyebabkan rasa sakit kakak, maka lebih baik aku pergi…' batinnya, dia mengingat misi kelas S dari Imayoshi. Kembali ia menghela nafasnya dan menulis sebuah surat, lalu ia memanggil burung gagak milik divisi khusus dan menyelipkan surat itu di kakinya. Kara segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam lengkap dan membawa _katana_nya lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Nijimura di koridor.

Nijimura pun menatap gadis itu bingung, "Kau mau kemana dengan pakaian selengkap itu?"

"Misi biasa," jawab Kara singkat.

Nijimura menghela nafasnya dan menepuk pundak gadis itu, "Baiklah. Kembalilah dengan selamat. Berapa lama?"

Kara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Begitu kah?" pria itupun menarik kepala adiknya dan mengecup keningnya singkat, "Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi, _mood_ku sedang jelek akhir-akhir ini… Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu saat kau kembali," ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala Kara.

Kara tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, 'Saat aku kembali kah?' batinnya, lalu ia menatap kakaknya, "… Aku berangkat," pamitnya.

"Ah, tunggu," Nijimura melepas kalung yang diapakainya dan memakaikannya pada Kara, "Karena sepertinya misi kali ini akan lebih lama dari biasanya, aku pinjamkan kalung ini padamu, anggap saja ini penggantiku jika kau mimpi buruk," ucapnya dengan nada bercanda, "Jangan sampai rusak atau kotor apalagi hilang ya! Ini kalung kesayanganku!" lanjutnya sambil menyentil pelan dahi Kara, dan tersenyum tulus, "Hati-hatilah di jalan."

"Aku mengerti, sampai nanti, kak," gadis itu pun pergi dari hadapan Nijimura. Setelah ia keluar dari kediaman Nijimura, ia menatap jendela kamar kakaknya, dadanya terasa sakit.

'Maaf aku bohong padamu, kak…'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author's note :**

**Okeh, ini chap tergejeh yang ane ketik… Maaf kalau mengecewakan, OOC bingits(?), dkk-ssu~ **

**Dan buat otouto-chan a.k.a Sirius Daria yang (selalu) aku gangguin dengan curhatan galau dan wb-ku mengenai fic ini… Gomennasai otouto~! Makasih atas bantuan RP-nya~! ;w;**

**Saa, sekarang bales review dulu di chap 4~ x'3**

Akashiku **: Siapa coba~? Hehehe~ #ditendang Nanti seiring berjalannya cerita bakal keungkap siapakah pria bertudung hitam itu~ xDD  
Iya, dia memang nekat… "-w-d *salah siapa woy?!***

Kifuuma **: Ah, tenang, dia baik-baik aja ko'~ *tunjuk Kara yang lagi bobo dipelukkan Akashi, dan author hanya bisa menatap envy #ngekk***

Aoi Yukari **: Siapa ya~? Fufufu, nanti seiring berjalannya cerita, bakal ketauan ko' itu siapa~ x3**

Silvia-KI chan **: Aduh, dibilang bagus lah… Makasih banyak… Ini udah lanjut… x'D **

Akiyama Seira **: Hahaha, gapapa ko' x3 Maaf gabisa update kilat, sankyuu~ :'D**

**Semuanya yang udah baca, review, follow and fave, makasih banyaaakkk! X'D**

**Ditunggu komentar, kritik, saran, dll di kotak review(lagi)~**

**See you in next chap~! :DD**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime**


	6. Chapter 6

Nijimura memandang pintu ruangan di depannya ragu. Dia bingung untuk memilih masuk ke ruangan itu atau tidak. Tapi jika ia menginginkan informasi, maka mau tidak mau ia harus masuk, pria bersurai sehitam langit malam itupun akhirnya menghela nafasnya dan mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Siapa?" kata suara dari dalam.

"Ini aku."

"Oh, Nijimura-_dono _rupanya… Masuklah."

Nijimura pun membuka pintu ruangan itu dan terlihatlah sosok berkacamata dengan mata sipit yang sedang duduk santai sambil membaca beberapa lembar dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya.

"Hee, seperti biasa, kau santai sekali ya…" cibir Nijimura sambil melihat sebuah benda yang terdapat disitu, mengangkatnya, dan meletakkannya kembali.

Imayoshi pun tersenyum mendengarnya, "Jangan salah Nijimura-_dono_, walaupun terlihat santai, menjadi ketua divisi khusus itu lumayan melelahkan… Mengurus para 'buruan', belum lagi mengatur para anggota yang kau tahu lah sifatnya seperti apa…" Nijimura mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan Imayoshi.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kemari? Aku yakin kau tidak kemari hanya untuk membicarakan pekerjaan, Nijimura-_dono_."

Nijimura terdiam sejenak mengingat tujuan awalnya kemari, "… Apa misi yang diambil adikku?"

Imayoshi mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Nijimura, dia meletakkan telapak tangannya di wajahnya, "Jadi dia belum memberitahumu? Gadis itu…" pria itu menghela nafas, oke, ini memang kecerobohannya karena percaya saja pada selembar surat dan langsung mengiyakannya karena _urgent_, pandangan mata Imayoshi menatap Nijimura serius, "Dia mengambil misi level-S dan… kau tahu resikonya."

Mata Nijimura langsung membelalak mendengarnya, "Apa katamu?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sins**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Crime, Hurt, little Romance**

**Warning : OC, Little OOC, AU, bahasa kasar, pairing masih belum jelas, mengandung kekerasan, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nijimura menggebrak meja Imayoshi dan menatapnya marah, "Sudah kubilang kan kalau harus meminta persetujuan dulu dariku jika akan memberinya misi?!" bentaknya pada pria berkacamata itu.

Imayoshi hanya menatapnya menyesal, "Aku minta maaf soal ini, aku ceroboh karena langsung mempercayai surat yang dikirimnya padaku," lalu ia memberikan surat yang dikirim oleh Kara pada Nijimura.

'Aku akan mengambil misi level-S itu, kakak sudah menyetujuinya.' Nijimura membaca surat itu yang memang tulisan tangan adiknya, menyetujui apanya? Dia saja baru tahu! Ia meremas kertas itu marah, "Kirimkan bantuan padanya," perintah pria itu.

Imayoshi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak bisa, ini misi solo, pengecualian Kara-_chan _yang memintanya."

"Tapi aku atasanmu!"

"Tapi ini perintah panglima yang merupakan atasanmu juga Nijimura-_dono_, aku tidak bisa memberi perlakuan khusus karena dia adikmu."

Nijimura mendecih mendengarnya, "Lupakan. Beritahu aku tempatnya, biar aku yang menyusul!"

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mencampuri tugas divisi khusus, Nijimura-_dono_," tolak Imayoshi.

"Imayoshi!" Nijimura frustasi, dia menarik kerah baju pria berkacamata itu.

Pria berkacamata itupun menghela nafasnya menghadapi teman seperjuangannya dulu, "Bisakah kau tenang Nijimura-_dono_?" dia melepaskan cengkraman Nijimura di kerahnya, "Percayalah padanya, Kara-_chan _tidak lemah."

Nijimura mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Aku tidak bisa Imayoshi! Dia adikku!"

Imayoshi terdiam sejenak, dia juga bingung, sepertinya dia harus mengambil pilihan yang beresiko, "Bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan?" pria itu menaikkan kacamatanya, "Sebetulnya ini melanggar perintah, tapi karena kau temanku jadi aku memberikanmu satu kondisi," Nijimura menatap pria berkacamata itu serius, "Jika dalam satu minggu masih tidak ada kabar dari Kara-_chan_, maka aku yang akan langsung turun menyusulnya. Sampai saat itu kau bersabarlah. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Satu minggu. Tidak lebih," tegas Nijimura, sepertinya mau tidak mau ia harus setuju. Setelah itu Nijimura pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan Imayoshi, "Terima kasih," gumamnya, "Jika _mood_ku sudah membaik kau akan kutraktir."

Imayoshi tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kau lebih seperti pria yang khawatir akan keadaan kekasihnya dibanding kakak pada adiknya."

Wajah Nijimura pun memerah mendengarnya, "_U_-_urusai_! Bukan urusanmu!"

Senyum yang berubah menjadi _smirk _itu semakin melebar di wajah Imayoshi, "Ternyata dugaanku benar…"

"Aku tidak peduli pada pemikiranmu," Nijimura melirik pada Imayoshi sebentar, "Paling juga hanya hal 'tidak benar'…" lanjutnya pelan berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri.

Imayoshi tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Fufu, bukankah itu kau? Berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai 'lepas kendali'…" bisiknya.

Nijimura pun memutar matanya bosan, "Ya ya… Teruslah berbicara seperti ayahku… Dan tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan lepas kendali, karena aku yang mengendalikan."

"Hmm…" sebuah smirk masih setia diwajah Imayoshi, "Kau tidak akan lepas kendali eh? Lalu tanda merah di leher Kara-_chan _waktuitu apa? Ah, apa jangan-jangan Akashi-_kun_? Dasar mesum," goda Imayoshi.

"Aku tidak terima dikatai mesum oleh orang mesum sepertimu _kuso megane_!" muncul empat sudut siku-siku di kening Nijimura, "Memberi _kissmark_ bukan berarti aku mesum!"

"'Menyentuh' kulit gadis yang bukan hakmu itu termasuk mesum tahu!"

"Kara sudah menjadi hakku saat ayah membawanya untukku, dan para wanita di bar itu juga bukan hakmu!" bantah Nijimura.

Imayoshi menghela nafasnya, "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu…"

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti," Nijimura melirik Imayoshi kesal, "Kau sendiri, berhentilah menebarkan 'benihmu' dengan sembarang wanita! Bagaimana jika suatu saat akan muncul wanita yang membawa _kuso megane _kecil?"

Imayoshi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Tenang saja, itu tidak akan terjadi…"

Nijimura mengerutkan alisnya, "Hah? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tidak akan kuberitahu, bahaya jika kau mempraktekannya pada Kara-_chan_…" ucapnya jahil.

"Ap-! Tentu saja tidak mungkin kan! Aku tidak semesum kau!" Nijimura mati-matian menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, "Ah sudahlah! Aku permisi!" dan diapun meninggalkan Imayoshi yang masih tersenyum diruangannya.

"Fufu… Bagaimana jika kubilang aku 'melenyapkan' para wanita itu padamu ya?" bisiknya yang tentu saja tidak terdengar oleh Nijimura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zai menatap sekelilingnya waspada, wajah dan tubuhnya memang tertutupi oleh jubah panjang yang ia pakai, tapi ia sudah memasuki teritori lawan, jelas ia harus siap jika suatu saat penyamarannya terbongkar, belum lagi ada Haizaki Shogo yang mengenal wajahnya dan kemampuannya, dia harus ekstra hati-hati.

'Kumpulkan informasi mengenai 'Ryuu', habisi Haizaki, dan kembali secepatnya,' batin gadis itu. Sekilas ia melihat kalung yang dipakainya dan tersenyum kecil. Saat ia kembali berjalan, seorang anak kecil tidak sengaja menabraknya dan menjatuhkan keranjang besar berisi sayuran yang dibawanya.

"Ah, maaf kak," kata anak kecil itu sambil memunguti sayuran itu dan memasukannya kembali pada keranjang. Zai pun refleks membantunya.

"Tidak apa, aku juga salah," ucap Zai. Setelah memasukan semua sayuran itu, anak kecil itu memperhatikan penampilan Zai.

"Kakak bukan orang sini ya?" tanyanya.

Zai mengangguk kecil, "Ya, aku hanya orang luar yang tidak sengaja mampir kemari…"

"Ah, kalau kakak mau, ayo mampir ke tempatku dan nenekku dulu untuk makan siang, lagipula kakak sudah membantuku," tawar anak itu.

Zai berniat menolaknya, "Tidak per-" 'gruuuk' suara lapar terdengar dari perutnya, dia memang belum makan semenjak pergi misi ini. Wajah Zai memerah, dan anak kecil itu tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kakak sepertinya lapar, ayo ikut saja!" anak itupun menarik tangan Zai dan membawanya menuju rumahnya. Zai pun akhirnya memilih menurut dan mengikuti anak itu. Tanpa Zai sadari, ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasinya.

"Haruto? Siapa yang bersamamu itu?" tanya seorang wanita tua saat melihat Zai dan anak bernama Haruto itu memasuki rumah minimalis miliknya yang letaknya cukup jauh dari jalan yang Zai lewati tadi.

"Dia kakak yang membantuku saat sayuran yang kubawa jatuh tadi nek, jadi aku mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama kami, sepertinya dia kelaparan karena perjalanan jauh," jelas Haruto. Neneknya pun tersenyum ke arah Zai.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu cucuku, nak," ucap nenek itu tulus, dan Zai hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Nah, ayo ikut makan siang bersama kami, aku sudah memasak sup…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah selesai," ucap Zai. Nenek itu tersenyum saat melihat piring makan Zai bersih tanpa sisa makanan sedikitpun. Sementara Haruto langsung tertidur setelah selesai makan siang.

"Nak, kau perempuan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya nenek itu hati-hati. Zai tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku hanya berniat pergi ke desa seberang, dan karena melihat ada perkampungan disini, jadi aku mampir dulu…" jawab Zai berbohong.

"Apa kau tahu ini tempat para pemberontak?"

Zai menelan ludahnya, "… Tidak…" nenek itu hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Zai.

"Tapi, walaupun nenek bilang ini tempat para pemberontak, entah kenapa disini terlihat seperti perkampungan biasa…" ucap Zai mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ini semua berkat Ryuu-_sama_…"

Zai langsung tertarik setelah mendengar nama itu, dan mencoba berbicara lebih jauh, "Ryuu-_sama_?"

Nenek itu mengangguk, "Ya, Ryuu-_sama_… Dia penolong kami. Kami bisa hidup tenang berkatnya… Selama hidup dibawah aturan pemerintah, makan sekali sehari saja sulit untuk kami…"

"… Aku tahu itu," gadis bersurai raven itu langsung mengepalkan tangannya, "Seperti apa Ryuu-_sama_ itu nek?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu wajah, nama asli, ataupun asalnya kecuali bawahan-bawahannya, nak… Kami hanya diberitahu bahwa yang membantu kami itu Ryuu-_sama_…"

"Begitukah…" Zai berpikir sejenak, 'Tidak banyak membantu… Tapi artinya mencari lebih jauh disinipun percuma, harus mendekati bawahannya…' batin Zai, dia melihat nenek itu sekilas, dan tidak terlihat bahwa nenek itu berbohong. Tapi tetap saja, nenek itu juga manusia, dan manusia itu pembohong. Sama seperti dirinya.

'Lebih baik percaya dan hentikan pembicaraan ini, atau mencoba menarik informasi lagi?' pikirnya. Tiba-tiba suara gedoran pintu terdengar, dan Zai merasa banyak sekali orang diluar, 'Sepertinya aku harus lari.'

"Ara? Ada apa ya?" nenek itu berjalan mendekati pintu, namun tangan Zai menghentikannya.

"Nek…" gadis itu tersenyum pahit, "Terima kasih makanannya," lalu ia membekap nenek itu dengan saputangannya yang sudah ia beri racun untuk mengacaukan ingatan seseorang dan memukul tengkuk nenek itu hingga tidak sadarkan diri. Haruto yang terbangun karena suara berisik diluar menatap Zai terkejut karena ia melihat neneknya tidak sadarkan diri.

Zai segera menghampiri anak itu setelah membaringkan tubuh neneknya, "Maaf ya," kembali ia tersenyum pahit dan melakukan hal yang sama pada anak itu. Setelah itu ia langsung keluar dari rumah itu dengan nekat menerobos pintu depan.

"Dia muncul! Habisi dia!" kata seseorang dari kerumunan itu. Tanpa ragu, Zai menebaskan _katana _yang tersembunyi dibalik jubahnya pada gerombolan itu sehingga akhirnya berhasil membuat jalan dan lari dari situ. Namun sialnya ada anak panah yang menancap di pundaknya, tapi ia tidak sempat untuk mengobati lukanya. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah sembunyi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zai mendesis menahan sakit saat ia berhasil mencabut anak panah dipundaknya dan membalutnya asal dengan kain dari bagian lengan bajunya yang ia robek, beruntung ia membawa beberapa obat untuk penahan sakit dan menemukan sebuah sungai yang sepertinya aman. Langit sudah gelap, dan dia juga sudah berada cukup jauh dari perkampungan tadi. Yang perlu ia waspadai sekarang adalah hewan buas seperti ular berbisa karena ia berada ditengah hutan, pemberontak ataupun hanya perampok yang lewat. Yah sebetulnya itu bisa Zai hadapi dengan mudah… Kalau ia tidak terluka seperti sekarang. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon tua, dia harus istirahat sebentar.

"Ke~Te~Mu~"

Benar-benar sangat sebentar sepertinya.

Zai langsung menghindar sebelum sebuah cambuk panjang berhasil melukai tubuhnya, dia menatap sinis orang yang mengarahkan cambuk itu padanya tadi.

"Haizaki," geramnya pada pemuda tinggi besar didepannya, mantan rekannya di divisi khusus dulu.

"Ooh… Aku senang kau masih mengingatku Zai-_chan_…" kata Haizaki dengan nada mengejek. Zai hanya menatap pemuda itu dingin, "Seperti biasa ya… Pandangan matamu itu selalu dingin dan menusuk…" Haizaki bergerak cepat kearahnya, "Itulah yang kubenci darimu," bisiknya dingin dan mencengkram leher Zai lalu mengangkatnya.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek," ucap Zai dingin, dia melayangkan tendangannya kearah wajah pemuda itu, tidak berhasil, tapi itu membuat Haizaki melepaskan cengkramannya. Zai langsung menarik _katana_nya dan mengayunkannya bertubi-tubi, namun Haizaki selalu berhasil menghindar.

"Perempuan tidak akan bisa menandingiku," ejeknya, dia melompat melewati Zai, dan kembali mengayunkan cambuknya sehingga mengenai punggung gadis itu.

"Ukh…" erang Zai, rasa sakit, perih, dan panas bercampur, dia pun tersungkur karenanya. Haizaki tertawa melihatnya, dia menghampiri gadis itu dan menjambak rambut panjangnya agar melihat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau bertambah lemah, hm?" pemuda itu menatap Zai mengejek, "Hhh… Kau juga ceroboh membiarkan jejak darahmu, sehingga aku bisa dengan mudah menemukanmu," dia mengelus wajah Zai, yang hanya dibalas tatapan marah oleh Zai, "Nah, mumpung kita sudah bertemu, ayo kita bersenang-senang sekarang…" bisiknya ditelinga gadis itu. Selanjutnya hanya kegelapan yang dilihat Zai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zai membuka matanya, tapi ia tidak bisa melihat apapun, dan bau lembab tercium oleh hidungnya, 'Bawah tanah, kah?' pikirnya, lalu ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa nyeri, tapi tidak bisa, rupanya ada rantai yang mengikat kuat tangan dan kakinya.

"Ooh… Sudah bangun rupanya…" kata sebuah suara yang Zai kenal, lalu terdengar suara pintu besi dibuka dan ada tangan yang menyentuh wajahnya, "Tidurmu nyenyak sekali…" ejeknya. Zai tidak bisa melihat karena matanya ditutup oleh sebuah kain hitam, tapi ia tahu itu siapa.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhku saja, hah?" ucap Zai dingin, Haizaki pun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Membunuhmu langsung? Tidak… Itu akan membosankan… Aku lebih suka menyiksamu perlahan, menginjak-injak harga dirimu, hingga kau kehilangan keinginan untuk hidup…" bisiknya, perlahan tangan besarnya turun keleher gadis itu, "Seperti kataku tadi…" pria itu menarik kerah baju Zai hingga robek, dan beberapa kancingnya terlepas, "**Ayo bersenang-senang.**"

Mata Zai membelalak, "Hent-mmph!" bibir Haizaki mengunci bibirnya kasar, dan Zai bisa merasakan kalau tangan pria itu mulai menjamah tubuhnya. Zai berusaha memberontak, tapi percuma, tubuhnya terikat erat, "Hentikan…" lirihnya saat Haizaki melepaskan kuncian di bibirnya, Haizaki pun semakin tertawa keras mendengarnya.

"Bagus! Memohonlah terus seperti itu!" ejeknya, mengabaikan rintihan yang keluar dari bibir Zai. Pria itu terus menelusuri dan menikmati tubuh gadis itu, dia tertawa puas mendengar jeritan kesakitan Zai saat ia merebut paksa kesuciannya.

Sakit. Hanya itu yang Zai rasakan, baik hatinya, maupun tubuhnya. Matanya panas, harga dirinya hancur. Kebencian menguasai hatinya, dia benar-benar mengutuk takdirnya sekarang…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oy," Haizaki masuk kedalam sel milik Zai, gadis itu tidak merespon, diapun menendang tubuhnya, "Kenapa? Kau dingin sekali sih…" katanya lagi sambil mengangkat wajah gadis itu, "Ah, aku lupa… Kau sudah 2 hari tidak makan dan minum ya…" pria itu tertawa, lalu mengeluarkan cambuk kesayangannya dan melayangkannya berulang kali pada tubuh Zai, tapi tetap saja dia tidak merespon dan hanya menatap kosong kearah lantai penjara.

"Cih, membosankan…" decih Haizaki, "Aah, aku baru ingat harus pergi karena perintah si Ryuu itu," dia kembali mengangkat wajah Zai, "Jadilah anak baik, dan tetap diam disini sampai aku kembali," lalu ia berjalan keluar dari sel tersebut, "Yah, itu juga kalau kau belum mati saat aku kembali sih… Hahaha!"

Zai memandang punggung Haizaki dengan penuh kebencian. Tapi ia lebih benci dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya lemas, luka disekujur tubuhnya juga bahkan membuatnya mati rasa, tenggorokan dan bibirnya kering. Gadis itu mulai menutup matanya, 'Apa aku akan mati disini?'

Tapi tiba-tiba suara pintu sel terbuka, Zai pun berusaha melihat siapa yang masuk walaupun samar, dan matanya langsung melebar saat melihat sosok itu.

'Pria bertudung yang waktu itu!' dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena gelap dan tertutupi oleh tudungnya. Tapi pria itu tiba-tiba menyenderkan tubuh Zai pada tembok dan berjongkok dihadapannya lalu menyodorkan mangkuk berisi air.

"Minumlah," perintahnya. Zai mengerutkan alisnya bingung, dia memilih mengabaikan pria bertudung itu, terdengar helaan nafas kecil, "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau," pria itu memasukkan sebagian air itu ke mulutnya, lalu menarik dan membuka paksa bibir Zai sehingga mau tidak mau gadis itu meminumnya.

"-Uhuk-! Apa-apaan kau?!" bentak Zai dengan suara lemah. Pria itu diam tidak menjawab dan kembali menyodorkan mangkuk berisi air itu.

"Minumlah, atau akan kupakai lagi cara yang tadi," perintahnya lagi dengan sedikit ancaman. Zai pun akhirnya meminum air itu hingga habis. Dan kali ini pria itu mengambil kain basah dari ember kecil yang dibawanya dan mulai mengelap luka-luka ditubuh gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Zai, namun diabaikan oleh pria itu, dia hanya terus mengelap luka ditubuh Zai dengan hati-hati dan telaten. Dan yang lebih membuat gadis itu terkejut, pria itu membuka kunci di rantai yang mengikatnya sehingga tangan dan kakinya bisa bebas. Lalu pria itu memakaikan Zai sebuah jubah untuk menutupi tubuh Zai karena pakaiannya sudah sobek di beberapa bagian, terutama bagian depan.

"Apa yang-"

"Pergilah," potong pria itu.

"Eh?"

"Pergilah darisini, segera kembali ke tempatmu dan jangan berurusan lagi dengan kami."

"Mana mungkin kan? Aku-" ucapan Zai terhenti karena pria itu memeluknya.

"Jangan melukai dirimu lagi," katanya dengan nada memohon.

Entah kenapa Zai merasa nyaman didalam pelukannya, dan dia mencium wangi tubuh pria itu, wangi yang menenangkan dan entah kenapa ia rindukan, "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau peduli? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" bisik Zai. Tapi lagi-lagi pria itu tidak menjawab dan malah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Larilah sekarang, semuanya sedang pergi, dan mengenai diriku," pria itu menyungingkan senyuman samar, "Jika sudah tiba waktunya, kau akan tahu," ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Zai sendirian.

Gadis bersurai raven itu berhasil keluar dari tempat yang menguncinya tadi. Dan dia juga menemukan _katana _dan obat-obattan yang ia bawa, segera ia meminum obat untuk penghilang rasa sakit dan beberapa suplemen miliknya. Sejujurnya, tubuhnya masih sangat lemas, berjalan saja sulit, tapi yang penting dia lega berhasil keluar dari tempat itu. Di hutan, dia segera mencari sungai dan minum disitu. Obatnya mulai bereaksi, setidaknya dia tidak akan merasakan sakit ditubuhnya walaupun hanya sementara. Merasa sudah lebih baik, dia bangkit dari duduknya, pandangan matanya menajam dan penuh kebencian.

"Selesaikan semuanya," bisiknya dingin. Dia tidak peduli dengan ucapan pria bertudung yang menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah, 'bunuh Haizaki'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haizaki menatap marah saat melihat penjara bawah tanah itu kosong. Rantai yang tadi mengikat Zai sudah terbuka, "Bagaimana dia kabur?!" marahnya sambil menarik kerah baju bawahannya.

"Ka-kami tidak tahu apapun, Haizaki-_san_!" bawahan Haizaki menggeleng ketakutan melihat wajah atasannya yang sedang marah.

"Sial!" Haizaki mendorong bawahannya itu hingga jatuh tersungkur lalu menendang berbagai barang yang ada disitu sambil mengucapkan berbagai umpatan. Tapi suara gaduh diatas menghentikan amukan Haizaki.

"Kali ini ap-!" mata Haizaki melebar saat melihat tubuh bawahannya yang sudah tidak bernyawa terjatuh dari lantai atas. Lalu ada seorang bawahan yang berlari ketakutan menuruni tangga dengan tubuh yang sudah terluka karena sayatan pedang, "Ha-Haizaki-_sa-_" 'crash' kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya. Dibelakangnya Zai muncul dan menendang tubuh tak bernyawa itu sambil menuruni tangga dengan tenang, bercak darah sudah mewarnai tubuhnya, dapat dipastikan seluruh bawahan Haizaki di atas tidak ada lagi yang hidup. Haizaki dan seorang bawahan yang bersamanya meneguk ludah melihat itu. Zai menatap keduanya dingin, tapi kilat kemarahan dan kebencian terlihat jelas dimatanya.

'I-Iblis…' batin bawahan Haizaki itu ketakutan, di matanya sekarang, Zai adalah iblis atau monster dalam wujud perempuan yang bersiap membunuh mereka kapanpun, "Ma-mati kau!" bawahan Haizaki itu nekat menyerang Zai dengan membawa _katana_ miliknya.

"Minggir," ucap Zai dingin dan tanpa segan dia menebaskan _katana_ miliknya sehingga membelah tubuh bagian atas bawahan terakhir Haizaki itu, lalu pandangan matanya mengarah pada Haizaki, "Selanjutnya kau."

Sejujurnya Haizaki cukup terperangah melihat Zai, namun berusaha untuk tetap tenang walaupun keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari tubuhnya, dia tahu gadis didepannya benar-benar marah. Kemudian Haizaki tertawa keras, dan pandangan matanya yang menatap Zai berubah menjadi sadis, "Jangan meremehkanku, perempuan sialan!" serunya. Dia langsung mengayunkan cambuknya, yang dengan mudah Zai bisa menghindar.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya, kembali ia menyerang Zai bertubi-tubi dengan cambuknya, namun gadis itu selalu berhasil menghindar.

"Serangan yang membosankan," ucap Zai. Saat Haizaki kembali mengayunkan cambuknya, gadis itu langsung menangkap dan menahan cambuk itu menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

"Ap-" Haizaki geram dan berusaha menarik cambuk itu dari Zai, tapi percuma. Padahal jika dalam keadaan normal, tenaga Haizaki lebih besar dari gadis itu. Kemarahan dalam diri Zai membuat tenaga gadis itu meningkat, bahkan dia tidak peduli dengan telapak tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah dengan lancarnya karena mencengkram cambuk itu terlalu kuat. Saat Haizaki lengah, gadis itu langsung menarik cambuk itu sekuat tenaga sehingga tubuh itu pria itu tertarik dan menebaskan _katana_nya pada dadanya, membuatnya tersungkur didepannya, lalu menusuk telapak tangan pria itu menggunakan _katana_nya.

"Tangan ini…" Zai menatap marah saat mengingat apa yang pria itu lakukan padanya, lalu ia menarik dan menebaskan _katana_nya tanpa ampun pada kedua tangan Haizaki, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"… Sakit?" tanya Zai dingin pada tubuh dibawahnya yang sudah lemas. Haizaki tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kau memang iblis…" decih Haizaki.

Mata Zai menyipit mendengarnya, "Aku tidak mau disebut seperti itu olehmu."

"Hmph… Lalu apa maumu sekarang, hah? Cepat bunuh aku."

"Akan kulakukan," Zai mengarahkan ujung _katana_nya pada leher pria itu, "Tapi sebelum itu, beritahu aku mengenai Ryuu pemimpinmu itu."

Haizaki memandang Zai dengan tatapan mengejek, "Untuk apa? Demi para pemerintah busuk itu? Jangan harap aku akan membuka mulut."

"Kau-"

"Cepat bunuh aku," ucap Haizaki dingin, "Setidaknya aku sudah berhasil menghancurkan harga dirimu dan mengambil sesuatu yang penting milikmu…" ejeknya sehingga membuat Zai menggertakan giginya marah, pegangannya di _katana_nya semakin menguat.

"Diamlah…" desis gadis itu. Haizaki kembali tertawa melihat pandangan mata Zai padanya.

"Bagus! Bencilah aku sepenuh hatimu!"

"Diamlah…"

"… Dan semakin kebencianmu padaku menguat, maka kau tidak akan bisa melupakan apa yang telah kulakukan padamu!"

"DIAM!" gadis itu menghunuskan pedangnya pada leher Haizaki sehingga pria itu tewas seketika. Nafas Zai tersengal-sengal karena amarahnya dan dadanya terasa sangat sakit, dia menarik _katana_nya dan menaruhnya kembali di sarungnya. Lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah gontai. Diluar, gadis itu jatuh terduduk dan menyender disebuah pohon besar. Efek obat penghilang rasa sakitnya sudah hilang sepertinya, sekujur tubuhnya kembali terasa sakit, tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Ucapan Haizaki terus bergema di kepalanya, harga dirinya sudah hancur, dan tetap tidak akan kembali walaupun ia sudah membunuh Haizaki, gadis itupun menyentuh kalung milik kakaknya yang menggantung di dadanya, mencengkramnya erat, "Sakit…" bisiknya lirih, butiran bening mengalir terus menerus dengan lancarnya dari iris madu miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria bertudung memandang tubuh tak bernyawa Haizaki dingin.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang selamat," kata pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dibelakang pria bertudung itu.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu panggil yang lain, kita kubur tubuh mereka semua, setelah itu kita tutup tempat ini," perintah pria bertudung itu.

"Aku mengerti," jawab pria tinggi itu, "Tapi, apa benar ini semua perbuatan satu orang? Dan… Perempuan…" lanjutnya ragu. Pria bertudung itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja, soalnya yang melakukannya itu dia… Si dewi kematian," kembali pria bertudung itu mendekati tubuh Haizaki, "Khusus Haizaki, biar aku yang mengurusnya," ia tersenyum sadis, "Karena dia dengan lancangnya berani menyentuh milikku," ucapnya dingin. Pria bertubuh tegap dibelakangnya itu memasang wajah kaget saat mendengarnya, namun langsung mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah… Ryuu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author's note :**

**Ah, gatau deh author harus curhat(?) apalagi. Yang pasti author bingung sama adegan actionnya, jadi maaf kalo aneh dan kesannya maksain, mainstream atau apalah… :'3**

**Dan beribu-ribu maaf buat fans Haizaki, aku nista-in dia banget disini… Ampunnn! *sungkem* Bukannya author benci bang Zaki, tapi author bingung siapa yang cocok jadi jahat(?) *abang Hana uda dimasukkin di divisi khusus sih #ngeks* D"x**

**Sudahlah, bales review dulu ya… x'3**

Aoi Yukari **: Iya, emang enggak… tuh *tunjuk Kara yang luka-luka* :'3 #plakk**

Niji Shourei06 **: Cowo bertudung itu chara di KnB ko' :D  
Eits! Author juga mau sama bang Niji! Dx #plakk . Hahaha, sipplah… Ditampung sarannya~ x3d Eh, tapi kayanya ini ga masuk incest, kan mereka bukan kakak-ade asli OwOa #plokk**

Silvia-KI chan **: gehehe… Syukurlah kalau suka~ xD**

Kisafuuma **: wakakakakak~! X'D Tuh Kara! Ada yang mau jadi sahabatmu! :p *toel Kara* (Kara : *blush* ya- ya silahkan saja…) ah, dia malu… x3 #diinjek  
Ah, makasih… XD Jangan gitu~ punyamu juga bagus ko'! -3-)/  
Okeh, ini udah lanjut~~ :D**

Akiyama Seira **: Gak telat ko'… xD Iya, emang di chap kemaren sengaja gaada actionnya, barangkali bosen xD *Alesan! Bilang aja bingung! :v*  
Gimana dengan chap ini? Maaf ya kalo kurang banyak actionnya (aneh pulak!) dan kurang panjang… :'3  
Dan maaf soal Haizaki… T^T  
Makasih~ :'3**

**Sipp! Uda dibales semua! xD**

**Makasih banyak buat otoutoku yang (selalu) ngebantu fic ini, trus buat yang udah RnR, yang fave and follow… Kissbye jarak jauh aja dari author… xD #dibakar  
Di chap inipun author minta reviewnya lagi ya~ Yang mau ngasih kritik/saran juga monggo~ :D**

**See you in next chap~ **

**Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


	7. Chapter 7

Nijimura memandang langit malam dengan gamang, sudah empat hari dan masih belum ada kabar dari adiknya. Belum lagi saat mengingat perbincangannya dengan ayahnya tadi siang.

"_Shuuzo, ayah sudah tua, dan kau penerus keluarga ini, umurmu juga sudah cukup untuk menikah. Jadi ayah berencana untuk menjodohkanmu dengan putri keluarga Satou yang sudah berhubungan dekat dengan keluarga kita…" ucap ayahnya tiba-tiba, mata Nijimura pun membelalak mendengar itu._

"_Dijodohkan?"_

"_Ya. Kenapa? Apa sudah ada perempuan yang kau sukai? Jika iya, bawalah ke hadapan ayah."_

"_Aku…" Nijimura menundukkan pandangannya dan mengepalkan tangannya, ia belum siap untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau ia jatuh cinta pada adik angkatnya sendiri._

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Maaf ayah… Tapi aku…" pria itu menarik nafasnya, "Aku masih belum siap untuk menikah walaupun umurku sudah cukup untuk itu," Nijimura beralasan._

_Ayahnya menyipitkan pandangannya curiga, "Apa benar hanya itu alasanmu?"_

"…_Ya."_

_Pria yang lebih tua menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah. Tapi jangan menunda terlalu lama pernikahanmu. Ayah ingin segera menimanng cucu sebelum dipanggil Tuhan…" kekehnya. Nijimura hanya tersenyum pahit mendengarnya, lalu buru-buru ia pamit sebelum ayahnya berbicara lebih jauh mengenai pernikahannya. _

'Sampai kapan aku harus menutupi perasaanku sendiri?' batinnya. Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan menghampirinya.

"Shuuzo-_sama_, Kara-_sama _sudah kembali."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sins**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Crime, Hurt, little Romance**

**Warning : OC, Little OOC, AU, bahasa kasar, pairing masih belum jelas, mengandung kekerasan, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ka… Ra?" Nijimura memandang adiknya kaget. Tubuhnya penuh dengan memar dan luka, pakaian yang bahkan menurutnya sudah tidak bisa disebut pakaian lagi, jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya penuh dengan bercak darah, rambut ravennya yang panjang kusut dan berantakan, kantung mata yang menghitam, dan lagi-lagi Nijimura melihat iris madu gadis itu begitu dingin, kosong, dan penuh dengan rasa sakit.

"Jangan sentuh aku…" ucap Kara dingin pada setiap pelayan yang berusaha mendekatinya untuk membantunya berjalan, karena langkahnya begitu gontai. Nijimura menghampiri gadis itu dan menangkap tubuhnya saat hampir kehilangan tiba-tiba Kara langsung mendorongnya agar menjauh, "Jangan sentuh aku!" bentaknya pada pria didepannya, lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Para pelayan menatapnya tidak percaya, karena ini pertama kalinya nona mudanya itu membentak tuannya.

Nijimura tidak mempedulikan ucapan gadis itu dan menarik lengannya keras agar menghadapnya, "Kau kenapa?! Obati dulu lukamu!"

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin sendiri!" kembali gadis itu berusaha melepaskan tangan kakaknya, tapi Nijimura mengabaikannya dan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Kau boleh sendirian, tapi setelah lukamu kuobati! Kau bisa mati jika ada bakteri yang masuk ke lukamu itu!"

"Berhentilah mengurusiku!" bentak Kara lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras. Dan sejujurnya, hati Nijimura terasa sakit saat mendengarnya. Dia mencengkram lengan gadis itu lebih kuat hingga gadis itu meringis.

"Ikut aku," perintahnya, dan ia menarik tubuh gadis itu paksa ke kamar mandi, lalu mendudukannya dipinggir _bathtub_, dan menyalakan air untuk mengisi bak mandi itu.

"Kau benar, kau memang sudah besar sekarang dan tidak perlu kuurusi lagi…" Nijimura tersenyum lembut dan mulai membuka pakaian adiknya, hatinya terasa teriris saat melihat luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya, "Tapi bagiku, kau tetaplah gadis kecil yang dibawa ayah untuk menjadi adikku… Gadis kecil yang lemah, yang harus kulindungi dan kujaga…" dia mulai membasuh luka-luka itu pelan, dia kasihan saat mendengar gadis itu meringis kesakitan, tapi ia tetap melanjutkannya. Namun matanya menatap terkejut saat melihat gadis dihadapannya meneteskan air matanya.

"Kara…" Nijimura menarik gadis itu kepelukannya.

"Ukh…" isakan Kara semakin keras, tapi Nijimura membiarkannya, dia hanya terus memeluknya dan mengusap helaian raven gadis itu lembut.

"Ssh… Tenanglah… Aku bersamamu sekarang…" bisiknya.

Nijimura membalut luka-luka ditubuh Kara, memakaikannya pakaian bersih, dan menyisiri surai ravennya. Setelah itu, ia menyenderkan gadis itu dikasur, gadis itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dan hanya menatap kosong, pandangan matanya benar-benar terlihat lelah. Nijimura menghela nafas melihat itu.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan membawakanmu susu hangat," lalu ia meninggalkan Kara sendirian dikamarnya.

Saat dia kembali kekamarnya, mata Kara sudah terpejam, diapun menaruh gelas susu itu di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Menyelimuti gadis itu, menatap wajah tidurnya, dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisiknya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nijimura sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi saat rapat bersama elit lainnya, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada adiknya yang sedang terbaring dirumahnya, ingin rasanya pergi dari rapat membosankan ini dan berada disamping adiknya. Dia juga tidak tidur nyenyak semalam, beberapa kali ia terbangun karena Kara menangis dan mengigau, bahkan sempat berteriak histeris. Gadis itu memang sering-selalu- mengalami mimpi buruk, tapi tidak sampai separah itu, dia mimpi buruk seperti itu hanya pada saat ia melaksanakan misi pertamanya sebagai anggota divisi khusus dulu, selanjutnya, asal Nijimura berada disisi gadis itu, maka dia bisa ditenangkan dengan mudah. Tapi kali ini tidak, sekalipun Nijimura sudah memeluknya, dan berusaha menenangkannya, gadis itu tetap terisak.

Saat bangun pagi tadi, gadis itu masih tidak mau bicara apapun, hanya berkata, 'aku ingin sendirian' sambil meringkuk dikasurnya. Nijimura pun menyerah, apalagi dia ada rapat pagi mingguan, jadilah ia meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian dikamarnya walaupun sampai sekarang hatinya tidak rela dan agak was-was, takut gadis itu melakukan hal berbahaya, karena perasaannya tidak enak sejak tadi.

'Dia sudah makan belum ya?' batinnya khawatir. Sebuah tepukkan di pundaknya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya, diapun menatap canggung pada orang yang menepuk pundaknya, "Ah, Akashi, ada apa?"

"Rapat sudah selesai dan semua sudah meninggalkan ruangan."

Nijimura pun melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, dan benar saja, hanya ada dia dan Akashi di ruangan itu, "O-oh… Iya ya… Haha… Kalau begitu aku kembali ke ruanganku…"

"Kembali ke ruanganmu?" Akashi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Akashi menghela nafasnya mendengar pertanyaan Nijimura, "Ternyata _senpai _memang tidak mendengarkan rapat tadi dan perkataan Jendral ya…" pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap Nijimura serius, "Kita mendapat tugas untuk melihat keadaan wilayah Timur."

Dan Nijimura hanya bisa mendecih kesal. Padahal ia berencana secepatnya mengerjakan tugasnya dan pulang untuk melihat keadaan Kara, rupanya tidak bisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nijimura memandang sebuah desa kecil di wilayah Timur itu miris, Gersang, dan banyak sekali pemukiman kumuh, bangunan tua yang tidak terawat yang dibiarkan rusak begitu saja. Orang-orang yang melintas memandang Akashi dan Nijimura sinis, namun ada juga yang menatapnya takjub, karena keduanya memakai seragam lengkap.

"Benar-benar tidak terawat…" gumam Akashi.

"Ya, kau benar, padahal di masa kepemimpinan raja yang sebelumnya, wilayah ini terkenal dengan padang bunganya yang indah…" timpal Nijimura sambil menghela nafasnya, "Ada kedai teh, bagaimana jika kita mampir dulu?" ajak pria bersurai hitam itu, dan Akashi hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kara bagaimana?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba, "Kudengar ia terluka cukup parah dari misi level S-nya…" terlihat kekhawatiran disorot mata Akashi.

Nijimura pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari teh yang ia pegang menatap pemuda bersurai merah itu, "Darimana kau tahu?" bukannya menjawab dia malah balik bertanya. Dia malas membahas adiknya, karena dia tahu, Akashi tertarik pada adiknya, walaupun pemuda itu sendiri tidak pernah mengatakannya langsung, dengan kata lain pemuda berambut merah ini rivalnya.

"Imayoshi-_san_."

Nijimura langsung mendecih pelan saat Akashi menyebut nama pria itu, "_Ano kuso megane yaro_..."

"_Senpai_?" Akashi menatap Nijimura bingung, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana keadaan Kara?"

"Ah itu…" Nijimura menjawab dengan malas, "Lukanya cukup parah, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah mengobatinya."

"Begitukah? Baguslah." Akashi tersenyum kecil, "Aku ingin menjenguknya sepulang dari sini."

Nijimura tersedak mendengarnya, dan lagi-lagi membuat Akashi menatapnya bingung, "Yah, silahkan saja… Tapi kalau dia mau menemuimu ya… Aku saja diusirnya tadi…" kata Nijimura sambil tertawa miris.

"Tidak…" sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir Akashi, "Dia pasti akan menemuiku," ucapnya dengan nada absolute, dan Nijimura hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Juniornya ini memang selalu seperti itu, dan yang membuatnya kesal, ucapannya itu selalu benar.

"Terserah kau saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali Akashi dan Nijimura mengelilingi wilayah Timur itu, sejauh yang mereka lihat tidak ada masalah ataupun keadaan yang aneh, merekapun memutuskan untuk kembali ke ibu kota. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang sedang berlari menabrak Nijimura hingga keduanya tersungkur.

"Ah, ma-" ucapan Nijimura terhenti saat pria itu langsung membawa kabur dompetnya yang terjatuh, "Oy!" teriak Nijimura, diapun berniat mengejar pria tersebut, "Akashi! Kau kembali duluan ke ibu kota, nanti aku menyusul!" perintahnya, dan langsung berlari tanpa mendengar jawaban Akashi.

Nijimura berlari secepat mungkin untuk mengejar pria itu, tapi sialnya dia tidak hapal dengan wilayah tersebut sehingga kehilangan jejaknya, 'Sial! Kemana dia?!' batin Nijimura kesal. Matanya menatap ke segala arah untuk mencari pria tersebut, dan terlihatlah sosoknya, "Oy! Tunggu, pencuri!" pria itupun kembali berlari, namun dia menabrak seseorang, dan gerakannya dihentikan oleh orang itu.

"Kembalikan dompetnya," ucap orang itu dingin, pria itupun ketakutan melihat orang tersebut, dia akhirnya mengembalikan dompet milik Nijimura.

"A-ampuni aku…" mohon pria itu ketakutan, orang tersebutpun melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Pergi, dan jangan kau ulangi lagi," perintahnya yang dijawab anggukan cepat oleh pria itu, segera ia lari ketakutan, "Ini dompetmu," ucap orang tersebut sambil menyerahkan dompet Nijimura.

Nijimura pun tersenyum lega, "Terima kasih, err…"

"Tatsuya. Himuro Tatsuya," ucap pria yang sebelah matanya tertutupi poninya dengan senyum kecil.

"Ah, Terima kasih, Himuro-_san_," ulang Nijimura dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Panggil Tatsuya saja."

"Baiklah, Tatsuya, sebagai ucapan terima kasih, bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu di kedai yakiniku itu?"

"Eh? Terima kasih, tapi tidak usah, tuan," tolak Himuro halus.

Nijimura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, dan jangan memanggilku tuan, panggil Shuuzou saja."

Himuro pun tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Keduanyapun berbincang-bincang di kedai yakiniku itu. Mereka baru saja kenal, tapi sudah seperti teman akrab, belum lagi wajah keduanya yang cukup tampan sehingga menyita perhatian para pengujung dan pelayan wanita.

"Jadi, kau dari negara sebelah yang sedang berjalan-jalan kemari?"

"Ya,begitulah… Aku memang suka mengunjungi berbagai wilayah, dan mempelajarinya…"

"Hee, aku juga sama sepertimu, hanya saja sekarang aku tidak bisa sebebas itu."

Himuro tersenyum mendengarnya, "Karena kekasihmu kah?"

"Hah?" Nijmura mengerutkan alisnya bingung mendengar pertanyaan Himuro.

"Foto perempuan yang ada di dompetmu, maaf aku tidak sengaja melihatnya tadi."

"Ah… dia…" pandangan Nijimura berubah sendu, "Dia bukan kekasihku, tapi adikku…"

"Adik? Ah, maaf, aku pikir kekasihmu…" Nijimura hanya tersenyum pahit mendengarnya, "Apa kau menyukai adikmu?" ucap Himuro kemudian setelah melihat perubahan raut muka Nijimura.

"Eh?"

"Terlihat jelas dari pandanganmu."

"… Ya. Tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin, walaupun dia bukan adik kandungku…" Nijimura menundukkan pandangannya.

"Hmm…" gumam Himuro, "Aku juga punya adik…" pria itu menghela nafasnya pelan, "Tapi karena suatu sebab kami terpisah saat kecil…" dia tersenyum kecil, "Sama sepertimu, dia bukan adik kandungku, hanya saja kami dibesarkan bersama seperti saudara karena sama-sama tidak memiliki orang tua," jeda sejenak, "Dan aku menyukainya."

Nijimura memandang Himuro kaget, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, "Tidak kusangka ada orang yang bernasib sama denganku… Semoga kau segera menemukan adikmu itu."

"Aku sudah menemukannya," senyum terukir diwajah tampan Himuro, "Hanya saja sepertinya dia tidak mengingatku," pandangan matanya menajam, "Tapi aku bersumpah akan membuatnya kembali mengingatku dan membawanya pergi."

"Semoga berhasil," Nijimura menepuk pundak Himuro pelan.

"… Darimu," bisik Himuro sangat pelan, sehingga hanya dirinya yang bisa mendengar.

"Eh? Apa?"

Himuro menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak, aku hanya bicara pada diriku sendiri, terima kasih."

Nijimura melihat ke arah jam tangannya, "Ah, maaf Tatsuya, aku harus segera pergi," dia bangkit dari kursinya, dan memanggil pelayan untuk membayar makanannya dan Himuro, "Semoga kita bertemu lagi," pamit Nijimura lalu ia pergi dari hadapan Himuro. Tanpa ia sadari Himuro tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kita pasti bertemu lagi," pandangannya berubah menjadi dingin, "Sebagai musuh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kara masih duduk terdiam di kasurnya, sejak pagi dia mengunci kamarnya, menolak untuk makan dan mengabaikan panggilan para pelayan yang membujuknya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, dan lagi-lagi ia mengingat apa yang dilakukan Haizaki terhadapnya. Tanpa sadar ia meremas lengannya.

"Menjijikan…" bisik Kara penuh kebencian.

'_Aku sudah berhasil menghancurkan harga dirimu dan merebut sesuatu yang berharga bagimu._'

"… Kh…" Kara menutup kedua telinganya dan menjambak rambutnya kasar, dan kembali meringkuk di kasurnya, "Lupakan… Haizaki sudah mati… Lupakan semuanya…" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri, tapi justru bayangan Haizaki semakin jelas dalam ingatannya.

"Kara," sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal didepan pintu kamarnya membuat gadis itu terbangun.

"Akashi-_sama_…?"

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku, buka pintunya," kata Akashi dengan nada perintahnya. Kara beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya, tapi ia tidak membukanya, hanya berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf, tapi pulanglah… Biarkan aku sendiri…"

Akashi menatap pintu di depannya tidak suka, "Sampai kapan?" tidak ada jawaban, "Sampai kapan kau mengurung diri terus seperti itu? Sampai kapan kau menyiksa dirimu dengan tidak makan ataupun minum?" nada suara Akashi meninggi, "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Bukankah sudah kubilang jika kau tidak bisa menceritakan sesuatu pada kakakmu, ceritakan padaku! Berhentilah membuat kakakmu khawatir," pemuda berambut merah itu menghela nafas, "Dan aku juga tentunya…" bisiknya, "Jika kau masih tidak mau membuka pintunya, maka akan kuhancurkan pintu ini," ucapnya dengan nada serius.

Kara menggigit bibir bawahnya, perlahan dia membuka kunci pintunya, dan menarik gagang pintu itu.

Akashi tersenyum kecil, dia segera masuk ke kamar gadis itu, dan memeluk sosok gadis itu, "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku…" bisiknya.

Kara menatap manik heterokom Akashi, dia menelan ludahnya, perlahan ia menceritakan semuanya, termasuk apa yang dilakukan Haizaki terhadapnya. Dan pemuda berambut merah itu hanya bisa menahan amarahnya setelah mendengar apa yang dilakukan Haizaki pada gadis di depannya. Untunglah pria itu sudah mati, jika belum Akashi akan langsung membunuh pria itu dan memberikan dagingnya pada hewan buas di hutan. Akashi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kara.

"… Aku jijik pada diriku sendiri…" bisik gadis itu lirih.

Akashi mengecup gadis itu lembut, "Jangan berkata seperti itu… Kau tidak menjijikan," dia menatap gadis itu lurus, "Lagipula kau sudah membunuhnya kan? Itu cukup, kau sudah berhasil membalas perbuatannya, lupakan, dan sekarang kembalilah menjadi dirimu yang biasanya."

Kara menundukan pandangannya, "Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya…"

"Aku akan membantumu," Akashi mengangkat dagu gadis itu, memaksanya untuk menatapnya lagi, "Aku akan membuatmu melupakannya," ucapnya tegas.

Akashi mendorong tubuh gadis itu pelan ke kasurnya, sementara Kara terlihat ragu atas apa yang akan Akashi lakukan padanya, tubuhnya gemetar, dan Akashi mengerti kalau gadis itu masih trauma dengan apa yang Haizaki lakukan, "Aku takut…" lirih gadis itu, tanpa berani menatap wajah Akashi.

"Tenanglah…" bisik Akashi lembut di telinga gadis itu, lalu ia kembali mengecup bibirnya, "Tidak akan terulang hal yang sama seperti saat Haizaki menyentuhmu, akan kubuat kau melupakannya, dan hanya ada aku diingatanmu…"

"Apa aku bisa memegang kata-katamu?" tanya Kara ragu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Akashi tegas, dia mulai menyentuh tubuh gadis itu dengan sangat hati-hati, mencumbunya, ia bisikkan berbagai kata indah, sehingga Kara mulai terhanyut dalam buaiannya dan mengikuti _permainan_nya.

Kara menikmati setiap sentuhan Akashi di tubuhnya, sangat berbeda dengan Haizaki yang melakukannya. Bahkan perlahan bayangan Haizaki yang menyentuhnya mulai memudar digantikan oleh Akashi. Dia melenguh saat dirinya dan Akashi menyatu, cengkraman tangan pada spreinya semakin menguat. Dan Akashi hanya tersenyum puas saat gadis itu mulai meneriakkan namanya.

"Kara…" bisik Akashi di akhir _permainan_nya, "Aku mencintaimu…"

**.**

**. **

**.**

"Akashi?" Nijimura menatap Akashi kaget saat ia memasuki kamar adiknya, dan mendapati Akashi duduk disisi adiknya yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

"Akhirnya kau kembali, _senpai_," Akashi bangkit dari duduknya, "Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang," dia berjalan ke arah Nijimura dan berdiri tepat disampingnya, "Sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh hati pada adikmu," bisiknya. Nijimura membulatkan matanya mendengar itu, dan Akashi hanya membalasnya dengan senyum misterius sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Nijimura mengecup dahi gadis yang tengah tertidur itu, lalu menggenggam erat tangannya, "Tidak…" bisik pria itu, "Tidak akan kuserahkan kau pada siapapun…" pandangan matanya menajam, "Kau milikku," ucapnya kosong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria tampan yang sebelah matanya tertutupi oleh poninya berjalan dengan tenang, memasuki sebuah bangunan yang cukup megah.

"Oh? Kau sudah kembali rupanya…" sambut seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar dengan surai merah-hitam, Himuro hanya tersenyum ke arahnya, "Tumben sekali kau tidak memakai jubahmu itu…"

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan biasa, jika aku memakai jubahku maka itu akan sangat mencolok… Lagipula tidak ada yang mengenaliku," Himuro mengambil jubahnya dan memakainya, "Tapi sekarang aku harus memakainya… Kita akan _menjemput _Ruka secepatnya, Taiga."

"Baiklah, Tatsu- ah bukan, Ryuu," jawab pria itu, Kagami Taiga. Dan Himuro hanya memasang sebuah senyum misterius.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersama mereka lebih lama lagi, Ruka,' batin Himuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author's note :**

**Minna-san~ Modorimasu yo~ xD #digaplok **

**Maaf, chap ini ngaret updatenya… WB mendadak… Makanya ngaco gitu… ;A;**

**Ah, dan sepertinya mulai chap depan author juga gabisa update cepet, uda mulai nguli-ah(?) soalnya… TwT *say goodbye to my long holiday #ngek* Tapi pasti update ko' xD #iyaterus?!**

**Dan buat yang penasaran siapa Ryuu a.k.a cowo bertudung, uda tau kan sekarang, dia siapa? Soal hubungannya sama Kara, nanti di chap depan bakal dibahas~ :3 **

**BTW alesan kenapa Himuro jadi Ryuu, soalnya arti kanji Tatsu-nya Tatsuya, dan Ryuu itu sama (naga), cuma beda kanjinya~ xD #ngekk #plakk**

**Saa, bales review dulu~**

Silvia-KI Chan **: Tuh, uda ketauan kan siapa Ryuu? Gehehe~ #plakk**

Niji Shourei06 **: Bingo~! Himuro desu~ xDd Maaf gabisa update kilat… ;A;**

Akiyama Seira **: Entahlah(?) saya kepikirannya yang cocok itu cambuk, Haizaki kan tipe penyiksa xD #wat  
Tuh, uda ketauan si Ryuu itu siapa~ xD**

Aoi Yukari **: Tuh uda ketauan kan siapa Ryuu~ :3**

Ricchan's matahari **: A-arigatou-ssu~ :'3 Tuh, udah tau kan sekaran siapa Ryuu xD Maaf gabisa update kilat ;A;**

Rie Megumi **: *kasi tisu* #buagh  
Soal ending, dan pairing masi bisa berubah, tergantung mood author xD #ditabok  
Dia kakak angkat, kaya Nijimura sama Kara hubungannya… :3  
Wkwkwk~ Gapapa ko', salam kenal juga Rie-san~ xDD**

**Yosha! Seperti biasa, mohon kritik, saran, dll, dkk(?) di kotak review ya minna-san~**

**Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca, review, follow, and fave, kalian penyemangatku-ssu~ :'D**

**See you in next chap~ x3**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Apa persiapannya sudah lengkap, Taiga?" tanya pria tampan yang menutupi sebelah matanya itu pada Kagami.

"Ya. Semua sudah lengkap," Himuro pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kagami.

"Bagus… Sekarang saatnya membuat 'sedikit' keributan di ibu kota…" ucapnya dengan seringai tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sins**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Crime, Hurt, little Romance**

**Warning : OC, Little OOC, AU, bahasa kasar, pairing masih belum jelas, mengandung kekerasan, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kasus lagi…" Nijimura menghela nafasnya mengingat rapat tadi, banyak sekali kasus pembunuhan keluarga bangsawan, dan semuanya adalah keluarga yang berperan penting di pemerintahan.

"Kau benar kak… Dan semua korbannya ditemukan dengan kepala yang terpisah… Senjata pembunuhnya itu seperti senar tipis yang sangat tajam, dan pelakunya bisa dipastikan dari kalangan pemberontak yang menentang raja," Kara yang sedang membersihkan _katana_nya ikut menimpali.

Nijimura mengerutkan alisnya, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku dan Imayoshi-_san _menyelidikinya tadi."

"Kara…" geram Nijimura, "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk istirahat di rumah? Kau masih belum sembuh benar!"

Kara hanya menatap Nijimura kesal, "Aku sudah sembuh, satu minggu sudah cukup untukku beristirahat! Kau terlalu khawatir, kak… Lagipula aku bersama Imayoshi-_san_, dan misiku juga tidak berat…" elaknya.

"Iya, tapi tetap sa-"

"Berhentilah untuk terlalu khawatir padaku, kak," potong Kara dan mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan kakaknya yang menurutnya sekarang semakin _overprotective_, ia kembali fokus pada _katana_nya, setelah yakin _katana_nya itu bersih, dia memasukkannya kembali ke sarungnya dan menyimpannya di lemari.

Nijimura hanya menatap gadis dihadapannya nanar. Dia berjalan mendekatinya, sepertinya sekarang sudah saatnya dia mengatakan perasaannya, dia tidak ingin Kara direbut duluan oleh Akashi, apalagi Nijimura tahu kalau adiknya juga memiliki perasaan pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Kara…"

Kara pun melihat ke arah Nijimura, sepertinya kakaknya benar-benar serius, "Ada apa?"

"Kurasa sekarang sudah waktunya kau mengetahui segalanya…" Nijimura menelan ludahnya, dan menatap gadis itu lurus, "… Semua perasaanku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu, aku juga mencintai kakak, karena kau adalah kakakku," Kara hanya menanggapi itu dingin, dia sudah berkali-kali mendengar Nijimura mengatakan itu padanya.

Nijimura menghela nafasnya, dia sedikit bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, "Bukan, bukan seperti itu… Cinta sebagai laki-laki pada perempuan, maksudku…" pria itu berusaha mengontrol dirinya, "Aku mencintaimu, ingin menikah denganmu, dan menjadikanmu ibu dari anak-anakku… Cinta seperti itu yang kumaksud!"

Kara hanya bisa membelalakan matanya kaget mendengar ucapan Nijimura, "Soal itu…" dia bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya, "Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu sebelumnya, apalagi dengan kakak…"

"Kau hanya perlu mencobanya kan? Mulailah memandangku sebagai seorang pria, bukan sebagai kakak… Aku… Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak ayah membawamu kemari…"

Kara hanya terdiam dan menunduk, "… Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa… Aku memiliki perasaan pada orang lain…" bisiknya.

"Akashi kah?" Nijimura mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Kenapa? Kau baru mengenalnya sekarang kan? Padahal aku duluan yang mengenalmu, a-aku yang-" pria itu mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya, tapi ia langsung tersadar sehingga menghentikan ucapannya.

Kara menggenggam tangan Nijimura, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menempelkannya di dada Nijimura, "Maaf…" bisiknya, "Aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang kakak… Tidak lebih…"

"Tolong beri aku kesempatan, aku… sudah menahan diriku sejak lama…" lirih Nijimura, hatinya sakit mendengar kenyataan itu.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak bisa… Ayah tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kita, carilah perempuan lain yang lebih baik dan pantas untukmu, kak… Lagipula-" Kara menghentikan ucapannya matanya mulai terasa panas, dia ingat bahwa dirinya 'kotor' dan sudah disentuh oleh pria lain.

"Lagipula apa? Soal ayah, aku akan berusaha meyakinkannya, asalkan kau… Asalkan kau mau mencobanya, semuanya akan-"

"Aku sudah disentuh oleh pria lain," jawab Kara cepat.

"Apa?" Nijimura berusaha memastikan kalau telinganya tidak salah dengar tadi.

Kara menarik nafasnya berat, dia tidak ingin kakaknya tahu soal ini sebetulnya, "Haizaki… dia…" mau tidak mau Kara menceritakan apa yang dilakukan Haizaki padanya, dan itu sukses membuat hati Nijimura semakin sakit, "… Karena itu, kumohon, carilah perempuan lain dan berbahagialah dengannya…" ucap Kara setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Aku tidak peduli…" bisik Nijimura, lalu ia mencengkram kedua pundak Kara erat, "Aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak peduli soal itu! Aku tulus mencintaimu dari hatiku! Kara, kumohon…" suaranya memelan, "Aku tidak mencintai perempuan selain kau…"

Hati Kara serasa terenyuh mendengarnya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa, dia merasa tidak pantas dicintai sampai sebegitunya oleh kakaknya, belum lagi… Akashi… "Tidak… Tidak bisa! Pokoknya tidak bisa!" gadis itu mendorong Nijimura pelan agar menjauh darinya.

"Kara! Aku-"

Kara menutup kedua telinganya, "Kumohon jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi! Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu! Maaf!" mohonnya, dia tahu, saat Nijimura mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya, rasa sakit pria itu hanya akan semakin bertambah.

Nijimura membelalakan matanya, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan perlahan pergi menjauh dari Kara.

"Maaf… Maaf… Maaf…" bisik Kara yang tidak terdengar oleh Nijimura.

Nijimura hanya terdiam di kursi ruang kerjanya, dia bingung bagaimana meyakinkan gadis itu agar mau bersamanya. Dia menghela nafasnya lelah, lelah dengan semua perasaannya. Ah… Sejak kapan sebetulnya dia begitu mencintai adiknya itu? Memang awalnya dia hanya menyayangi Kara sebatas adik, tapi semakin ia dewasa, perasaan sayangnya berubah menjadi cinta pada seorang perempuan, bukan kakak pada adiknya, dia tahu dan berusaha menahannya, tapi semakin ia menahannya, maka semakin besar rasa cintanya pada adiknya itu. Dia menggebrak mejanya kesal, "Kenapa… Kenapa kau harus menjadi adikku?" lirihnya. Tiba-tiba suara lonceng besar di kota tanda situasi berbahaya berbunyi, keadaan diluar kediamannya juga mulai ramai dengan suara langkah kaki sehingga membuatnya kaget dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Sial…" rutuknya. Panggilan dari atasannya tiba, dan dia harus secepatnya menuju kantor pusat pemerintah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kara yang juga mendengar suara lonceng itu segera mengganti pakaiannya dan mengambil kembali _katana_nya, lalu berlari keluar kediamannya untuk pergi menuju kantor divisi khusus, sepanjang jalan, ia lihat orang-orang berlarian, beberapa rumah bangsawan terbakar, dan terdengar teriakan dimana-mana, membuatnya mengingat masa lalunya. Diapun tiba di kantor divisi khusus, terlihatlah Imayoshi dan anggota divisi khusus lainnya.

"Sudah lengkap semuanya," kata Imayoshi setelah melihat Kara tiba, "Sekarang kita mendapat perintah untuk menghabisi semua yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini tanpa terkecuali, eksekusi di tempat. Lakukan dengan sempurna, dan jangan sampai gagal," perintahnya, semua anggota divisi khusus mengangguk mengerti, dan mulai berpencar.

Kara yang tengah berlari ke arah Selatan melihat sebuah bayangan yang dikenalnya, 'Pria bertudung yang waktu itu!' diapun segera mengejarnya hingga sampailah disebuah hutan kecil, dan segera ia bersembunyi dibelakang pohon besar untuk mengawasi pergerakannya sambil menyiapkan _katana_nya.

"Keluarlah, aku tahu kau disitu," ucap pria bertudung itu sambil melihat ke pohon tempat Kara bersembunyi.

Kara pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan tetap memasang sikap waspada, "Kau… Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya gadis itu, pria bertudung itu hanya memasang sebuah senyum kecil.

"Ini aku, Ruka…" pria itu membuka tudungnya dan terlihatlah wajahnya yang terkena sinar bulan, "Apa kau lupa?" senyuman masih terukir di wajah tampannya, sementara Kara hanya menatapnya tidak percaya, dia mengenal wajah itu, suaranya, dan senyumannya. Ingatan masa lalu gadis itu mulai berputar di kepalanya…

**Flashback**

Seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat panjang tengah asik membaca buku ceritanya, sampai suara seorang wanita dewasa membuatnya menghentikan aktifitasnya, "Ruka…"

"Ibu? Ada apa?" gadis kecil itu menghampiri wanita yang dipanggilnya 'ibu' tadi, iris madunya yang besar menatapnya penasaran.

"Ada anak baru, ajaklah berkenalan…" kata ibunya sambil menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang tengah berada dihalaman gereja sekaligus panti asuhan itu. Mata gadis kecil itu berbinar, dia mengangguk dengan antusias dan berlari menghampiri anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Hey," sapa gadis kecil itu dengan senyumnya saat menghampiri anak laki-laki itu, "Kau anak baru ya? Siapa namamu? Aku Ruka!" ucapnya semangat, manik madunya tidak sengaja menangkap tulisan di sampul buku yang dibawa oleh anak laki-laki itu, "Eto… Shin… Ya?" eja gadis kecil itu ragu.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum mendengarnya, "Bukan… Bukan Shinya, tapi Tatsuya, Ruka..." dia menjulurkan tangannya, "Salam kenal," Ruka pun menyambut uluran tangan Himuro dengan senang hati, dan keduanya segera menjadi akrab, apalagi keduanya juga sama-sama menyukai buku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim berganti, ketiga anak kecil tengah berlarian di sebuah kebun apel, tapi tanpa sengaja kaki satu-satunya anak perempuan disitu tersandung oleh akar pohon sehingga ia terjatuh, tidak keras memang, tapi cukup membuatnya sakit, sehingga ia meringis saat berusaha berdiri.

"Ruka, kau tidak apa-apa?" kata anak lelaki yang berambut hitam khawatir, sebaliknya anak lelaki satunya yang berambut merah-hitam malah tertawa, "Taiga! Jangan tertawa!" anak lelaki yang bernama Taiga itupun menghentikan tawanya, "Maaf, maaf…" ucapnya.

"Hmph! Taiga menyebalkan!" kata Ruka dengan memasang wajah cemberut sambil menatap anak lelaki berambut merah-hitam tersebut. Kagami Taiga, dia baru sebulan di panti itu, tapi ketiganya sudah akrab seperti saudara, walaupun kadang Ruka dan Kagami sering sekali bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil (tepatnya Kagami sering sekali membuat gadis itu kesal), beruntunglah Himuro selalu berhasil menengahi keduanya.

Himuro tersenyum kecil dan menepuk puncak kepala Ruka pelan, dia menjongkokkan tubuhnya dihadapan gadis kecil itu, "Naiklah, akan kugendong sampai rumah…"

"Eh? Ti-"

"Tidak usah Tatsuya! Ruka itu berat! Hahahaha!"

"Taigaaa!" Ruka memukul pelan lengan Kagami, sementara anak lelaki itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudah, sudah… Ayo cepat naik," kata Himuro pada Ruka. Gadis kecil itupun akhirnya naik ke punggung Himuro sambil mendengus pelan. Tidak sampai setengah perjalanan, Ruka mulai mengantuk, mungkin pengaruh dari angin, dan kelelahan setelah bermain, diapun menyenderkan kepalanya dipunggung Himuro dan menikmati wangi tubuh Himuro.

"… Punggung Tatsuya sangat nyaman dan wanginya juga begitu sejuk dan menenangkan ya…" ucap Ruka polos.

"E-eh?" wajah Himuro pun memerah mendengar kata-kata polos Ruka.

"Pfftt… Ruka, kau mesum ya…" ejek Kagami.

"Ha-hah? Aku tidak mesum! Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan!" kata Ruka berusaha membela diri dan tidak teriama dikatai mesum oleh Kagami.

"Hmm…" Kagami menatap Ruka dengan pandangan mengejek.

"A-apa sih? Daripada kau, bau! Weee!" balas Ruka sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, rasa kantuknya sudah hilang sepertinya.

"Apa katamu?! Jangan membanding-bandingkanku dengan Tatsuya!"

"Kalian berdua, sudah cukup! Terutama kau, Taiga, berhentilah memancing Ruka…" lagi-lagi Himuro berusaha menengahi keduanya, dan keduanya langsung menurut saat mendengar ucapan Himuro.

"Ah, ada pernikahan…" ucap Ruka saat ketiganya melewati sebuah gereja yang sedang melangsungkan pernikahan, "Pengantin wanitanya cantik sekali…" mata gadis kecil itu berbinar saat melihat pengantin wanita yang menggunakan _wedding dress_, "Kalau sudah besar aku ingin memakainya dan menjadi cantik seperti pengantin wanita itu!" katanya semangat, Himuro tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Bhuh… Memangnya ada yang mau menikah dengan gadis sepertimu?" Kagami memulai lagi untuk memanas-manasi gadis kecil itu.

"Taigaaa…" geram Ruka kesal.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Taiga!" Himuro tersenyum ke arah Ruka, "Naa, Ruka, kalau sudah besar nanti, bagaimana jika kita menikah?" ajaknya.

"Boleh, sepertinya akan menyenangkan…" jawab Ruka dengan senyum lebar.

"Janji?" ucap Tatsuya lagi.

"Un!" tegas Ruka. Keduanya tertawa bersama, sementara Kagami hanya menatap bosan.

"Aku juga… Ingin membuat negara ini lebih baik…" kata Himuro lagi tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Ruka dan Kagami menatap Himuro bingung.

"Kalian berdua tahu kan? Harga bahan-bahan pokok mulai naik, banyak pemberontakkan juga… Dan para rakyat biasa seperti kita mulai sulit untuk mencari makan… Ibu selalu terlihat kebingungan walaupun dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada kita. Aku… Aku tidak ingin ada anak-anak yang mengalami hal yang sama seperti kita…" pandangan mata Himuro menunjukkan keseriusan, dia memang masih anak-anak, tapi pikirannya sudah lebih dewasa dari anak-anak seusianya, masa lalu sebelum ia tinggal di panti asuhan itu cukup mengubah cara pikirnya.

Ruka dan Kagami tersenyum mendengarnya, Kagami langsung merangkul Himuro, "Aku juga akan membantumu! Kita kan saudara!" ucapnya antusias.

"Kau benar!" Ruka tersenyum lebar, "Aku ingin agar semua orang bisa selalu tersenyum bahagia!"

Ketiganya kembali tertawa dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke 'rumah' mereka sambil menceritakan impian mereka di masa depan. Benar-benar naif dan polos, tak terpikirkan oleh mereka, bahwa ternyata masa depan mereka tak seindah yang diimpikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Taiga kemana sih?" keluh gadis kecil berambut coklat itu, kedua tangannya penuh dengan kantong berisi belanjaan.

"Maa, kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi, bersabarlah Ruka…" kata anak laki-laki disampingnya, "Tapi memang dia lama sekali, padahal katanya hanya ingin buang air kecil…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar keributan dari arah perbatasan desa, dan orang-orang mulai berlari ketakutan, "Cepat lari! Para pemberontak menyerang!"

"A-ada apa ini? Ta-tatsuya…" Ruka mulai ketakutan mendengar jeritan orang-orang dan suara beberapa barang dilempar.

"Ayo lari. Kita kembali ke tempat ibu dan sembunyi," kata Himuro berusaha tetap tenang, ia menggenggam tangan anak perempuan disampingnya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Taiga?"

"Tenanglah, Taiga bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, ayo!" keduanya mulai berlari, belanjaan ditangan Ruka dibiarkan terjatuh begitu saja, "Ruka, sembunyi!" perintah Himuro saat melihat ada seseorang dengan wajah seram dengan golok ditangannya. Mereka bersembunyi dibalik sebuah kotak, dan mengintip apa yang dilakukan orang tersebut. Orang itu mengayunkan goloknya tanpa ampun pada siapapun yang berusaha melawannya, dalam sekejap jalanan itu digenangi oleh darah, mata kedua anak kecil yang melihatnya itu melebar.

"BUNUH SEMUANYA! JANGAN ADA YANG TERSISA BAIK WANITA MAUPUN ANAK-ANAK!"

"Ta-Tatsuya… Aku takut…" genggaman tangan Ruka pada Himuro mengerat, dan tubuh gadis itu gemetar.

"Jangan takut, aku akan melindungimu," Himuro berusaha menenangkan gadis kecil disampingnya itu, "Nah, ayo kita lari sekarang!" Himuro memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan berlari secepatnya selagi perhatian orang itu teralihkan.

"Ah! Tunggu bocah!" geram orang itu, diapun mulai mengejar kedua anak kecil tersebut. Bau anyir darah menusuk hidung keduanya, mata Ruka berusaha tidak melihat tubuh-tubuh yang bergeletakan tak bernyawa di jalanan, jantung Himuro berdegup kencang, _lagi-lagi _ia harus melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Ruka dan Himuro berusaha mempercepat larinya, tapi sialnya langkah kecil mereka bisa dengan mudah terkejar oleh orang itu. Rambut panjang Ruka ditarik paksa oleh pria yang mengejar mereka, sehingga gadis kecil itu terjengkang.

"Ruka!"

"Le-lepaskan!" Ruka menjerit kesakitan saat pria itu mencengkram rambutnya lebih keras. Pria itu hanya tertawa ala maniak dan mengacungkan goloknya untuk menebas gadis kecil itu. Himuro yang panik melemparkan batu dan apa saja yang ada disekelilingnya pada pria itu sehingga lemparannya mengenai mata pria itu dan melepaskan genggamannya pada Ruka. Anak laki-laki itu segera menarik tangan Ruka dan kembali berlari.

"BOCAH KEPARAT!" raung pria itu marah, dia mengayunkan goloknya ke berbagai arah sambil mengejar kedua anak itu. Goloknya hampir mengenai Ruka, tapi untunglah Himuro mendorongnya sehingga Ruka selamat, tapi sebelah mata anak itu terkena tebasannya, dan Ruka hanya bisa menjerit melihatnya.

"Tatsuya!" Ruka bermaksud menghampirinya.

"Jangan kemari!" kata Himuro sambil menahan sakit, "La-larilah…"

"Ta-tapi kau-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Himuro melihat pria itu mulai kembali bergerak untuk menyerang mereka, "CEPAT LARI!" bentaknya pada Ruka. Dengan berat hati, Ruka meninggalkan Himuro dan berlari, gadis kecil itu melirik sebentar ke arah Himuro.

"Lari, dan hiduplah, Ruka…" bisik Himuro. Air mata Ruka tidak bisa ditahan lagi, dia tidak ingin melihat lagi kebelakang, terlalu takut untuk itu.

"Tuhan…" lirih Ruka sambil berlari, "Dimana kau sekarang?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ibu!" Ruka memasuki gereja itu, dan terlihatlah wanita dewasa berambut _blondie_, diapun segera memeluknya.

"Ruka… Syukurlah kau selamat…" ucap wanita itu sambil mengusap helaian coklat gadis kecil itu.

"Ta-Tatsuya, bu… Tatsuya…" Ruka tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu, ibunya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak lama, terdengar banyak langkah kaki, menuju tempat mereka.

"Ruka, sembunyilah!" perintah ibunya, dia membuka sebuah ruangan kecil rahasia dibalik dinding, Ruka menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak mau jika tidak bersama ibu!"

"Ruka…" ibunya memegang pundak gadis kecil itu dan menatapnya lembut, "Ibu akan selalu bersamamu, karena itu, kau harus tetap hidup…" air mata Ruka semakin deras mendengarnya, "Nah, ayo masuk…" ibunya mendorong gadis kecil itu kedalam ruangan tersebut dan menutupnya. Tidak lama kemudian pintu gereja itu didobrak paksa dan terlihatlah empat sosok pria dengan senjata tajam. Wanita berambut _blondie _itupun mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari balik bajunya.

"Mau apa kalian?! Disini tidak ada uang ataupun barang berharga!"

"Fuuh, galak sekali kau nona cantik… Yah, setidaknya disini ada kau…" kata salah satu pria tersebut, sambil mengusap wajah cantik wanita itu. Wanita berambut _blondie _itupun berusaha menyerangnya, tapi itu sia-sia. Dua pria dari mereka menahan gerakan tangannya.

"Awas, jangan sampai melukainya! Dia bisa dijual!" perintah salah satu dari mereka yang sepertinya adalah ketuanya, "Tapi bagaimana jika kita 'cicipi' dia terlebih dahulu?" seringai menjijikan muncul diwajahnya, sementara ketiga lainnya tertawa senang.

Dari celah di ruangan itu, Ruka bisa melihat dan mendengar jeritan orang yang selama ini dipanggil ibu olehnya, pakaiannya dilepas paksa, dan tubuhnya dijamah oleh keempat laki-laki biadab itu. Ruka tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, dia mengutuk semuanya, keempat laki-laki itu, dirinya yang tidak berdaya, dan juga… Tuhan.

Karena terus memberontak, saat akan disetubuhi, salah satu pria itu kesal dan menusukkan _katana_nya tepat dijantung wanita _blondie _itu, sehingga ia tewas seketika. Mata Ruka membelalak melihat itu, perlahan ia keluar dari persembunyiannya, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hidupnya, kebencian, kemarahan, dan rasa sakit menguasai gadis kecil itu.

"Ah! Kenapa kau menusuknya bodoh?!"

"Ma-maaf, aku hilang kendali!"

"Ck, kalau begini dia tidak bisa dijual lagi… Yasudahlah, kita ambil saja organ tubuhnya, setidaknya itu masih bisa diju-" ucapan pria itu terhenti karena sebuah pisau menusuk tubuh bagian belakangnya hingga menembus jantung. Ruka menggunakan pisau milik ibunya yang tadi terlempar.

"Bo-bos!" ketiga lainnya sangat terkejut karena bosnya tiba-tiba tumbang apalagi saat melihat pelakunya ternyata seorang gadis kecil.

"Bocah sialan!" amuk ketiganya, mereka berusaha menyerang Ruka, tapi beruntung karena tubuhnya yang kecil dan gerakannya lincah, serangan mereka sulit mengenainya. Ruka segera mengambil _katana_ yang tadi dipakai oleh bos mereka, dan mulai menebas satu persatu pria itu, entah darimana dia mendapatkan kekuatan itu. Dia memotong kaki dan tangan mereka sebelum benar-benar menghabisi mereka dengan menusuk jantungnya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Terakhir, kau…" ucap Ruka dingin pada salah satu pria yang masih bisa bergerak, pria itulah yang tadi menusuk ibunya, dia menatap penuh kebencian pada pria itu, segera ia memotong kakinya sehingga pria itu terjatuh.

"A-ampuni aku…" katanya sambil menahan rasa sakit, pria itu ketakutan seperti melihat seorang iblis dalam tubuh gadis kecil dihadapannya ini.

"Beraninya kau membunuh ibu…" geram Ruka pelan, dia menebas kepala pria itu, dan menendang tubuhnya, tapi dia belum puas meluapkan amarahnya sehingga tetap menebaskan _katana_nya pada tubuh pria itu, tidak mempedulikan cipratan darah yang mewarnai tubuh dan pakaiannya. Setelah sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, tubuhnya langsung lemas, ia jatuh terduduk di depan mayat ibunya, dia melihat sekelilingnya, empat orang tubuh pria tak bernyawa yang bahkan salah satunya tidak bisa disebut 'tubuh' lagi, dan gadis kecil itu melihat telapak tangannya yang penuh dengan darah.

"Aku… Pembunuh…" lirih gadis kecil itu. Pandangan matanya yang kosong mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening, dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang gemetaran. Apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang? Walaupun puas telah menghabisi empat orang pria itu, tetap saja ibunya tidak akan hidup kembali, dia ingat pada Tatsuya dan Taiga yang sekarang juga mungkin sudah mati seperti ibunya. Sekarang dia sendirian di dunia ini…

Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang memasuki gereja itu yang diikuti oleh beberapa pasang kaki dibelakangnya. Ruka sudah pasrah jika itu adalah kawanan pemberontak lain yang akan membunuhnya, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Pa-parah sekali…" ucap seseorang, "Jendral, ini benar-benar mengerikan…" orang itu mengernyitkan alisnya melihat keadaan gereja itu. Orang yang dipanggil jendral itu mengabaikan ucapan bawahannya dan berjalan menghampiri Ruka.

"Nak, apa kau tidak terluka?" tanyanya lembut, Ruka hanya menatap kosong pada pria yang berusia 40-an itu dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apakah anak itu yang melakukan ini semua?" ucap bawahannya yang lain ngeri. Sementara pria itu masih menatap gadis kecil itu, dia merasa iba melihat tatapan gadis kecil itu yang begitu kosong.

"Nak, apakah kau tahu sesuatu?"

Ruka terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "… Entahlah… Aku tidak tahu apapun…" jawabnya.

Ya, dia memutuskan untuk menghapus dan menutup semua ingatannya sendiri. Dia tidak mau mengingat apapun lagi mengenai apa yang ia lakukan dan apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang yang disayanginya… Hingga akhirnya pria itu membawanya dan menjadikannya anak sekaligus adik dari Nijimura Shuuzou.

**Flashback End**

"Tat… Su… Ya?" gumam gadis itu pelan, ingatannya kembali, ia menjatuhkan _katana_nya, dan berjalan ke arah Himuro dan menyentuh wajah pria itu, menyibakkan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya dan terlihatlah bekas luka lama. Luka saat melindunginya dulu.

"Iya, ini aku… Ruka…" ucap Himuro lembut. Dia menggenggam tangan Kara yang menyentuh wajahnya.

"Tatsuya… Tatsuya… Tatsuya!" Kara memeluk tubuh pria itu erat dan terisak di dadanya, Himuro pun membalas pelukan itu, tangannya mengelus surai hitam Kara, dan mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Kau merubah warna rambutmu, aku sampai tidak menyadari kalau ini kau awalnya, Ruka…" bisik Himuro, Kara mengangguk pelan, dia memang mengubah warna rambutnya saat memasuk keluarga Nijimura, "Padahal aku sangat menyukai warna rambutmu…" lanjutnya.

Kara melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan menatap Himuro, "Daripada itu, bagaimana kau bisa..."

"Aku hampir mati waktu itu…" ucapnya dengan senyum kecil, "Hanya saja beruntung Taiga datang dan membantuku."

"Taiga?! Jadi dia juga selamat?!" Himuro mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, kami berdua melawan pria itu dan membunuhnya, tapi itu memakan waktu lama… Saat kami kembali ke gereja, kami hanya menemukan tubuh ibu dan empat pria tak dikenal… Kami berdua berusaha mencarimu setelah menguburkan tubuh ibu, dan sejujurnya waktu itu kami sudah putus asa… Akhirnya kamipun pergi dari desa itu dan terus berkelana sekaligus berlatih, karena kami yakin, kau pasti masih hidup…" mata Kara membelalak mendengarnya, lalu Himuro mengusap pipi Kara, "Syukurlah… Usaha kami tidak sia-sia… Akhirnya kami menemukanmu…" Himuro mengangkat dagu gadis itu dan mencium bibirnya, ciuman penuh kerinduan dan rasa sayang, tanpa ragu Kara membalasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya pun melepaskan pangutannya, "Tapi kenapa baru sekarang kau…" Kara mengingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu Himuro saat misi bersama Akashi.

"Maaf, aku mencari waktu yang pas, dan harus melakukan beberapa persiapan…" ucap Himuro sambil tersenyum sedih, "Tapi aku tidak mau menunda-nunda lagi, Ruka, ikutlah bersamaku…"

Dan Kara hanya bisa bimbang, apakah ia harus menyambut uluran tangan itu, atau menolaknya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author's note :**

**A-akhirnya beres juga ini chap… *ngos-ngosan***

**Maaf kalau chap ini mengecewakan, atau ada bahasa/kalimat yang kurang berkenan, author terkena WB akut sehingga akhirnya ngegalau dan seperti biasa, author ngegangguin otoutoku tercintah(?) teheee… #ditabok**

**Saa, bales review dulu ah~**

Ayanoshida **: Wah, makasiih~ XD Hahaha… Ide bagus tuh, bisa dijadiin side story :3d #ngekk **

Akiyama Seira **: Hehehe, begitulah… Ini sudah lanjut~ **

Ricchan's matahari **: Wkwkwk~ Kise sih uda jadi CS-nya(?) Akashi… xD #ngekk Ini uda update, maaf lama TwTd**

Silivia-KI chan **: Wkwkwkwk~ Syukurlah kalau kamu suka~ x'3  
Iya, gak kerasa, pengen cepet-cepet namatin ni fic… haha… #buagh  
Kayanya belum terima OC… hehehe **

Niji Shourei06 **: Hadiahnya chap ini aja ya~ #ditampol  
Wkwkwk, maafkan diriku yang membuat Nijimura lamban… QwQ #dipelototin Nijimura  
Iya, ternyata pas uda dipublish banyak kata yang ganjil, maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya, dan terimakasigh atas koreksinya m(_ _)m  
Sipp, ini udah lanjut~ xD**

Aoi Yukari **: Maaf, kayanya bloody scenenya di chap ini ga banyak… hiks hiks… QwQ  
Sipp, ini udah lanjut~ :D**

Rie Megumi **: Sipp sip… Semangat untuk kita berdua yang mulai nguli-ah dan bertemu dengan para dosen dan tugas-tugasnya tercintah(?) x'D UTS itu apa? Aku gatau apa-apa soal ujian tengah semester~ *sok polos* #gaploked(Trus ini apa woy?!)  
Wkwkwkwk, siaplah… xDd**

**Makasih banyak buat semua reader, reviewer, yang ngefollow dan fave~ Mungkin fic ini tinggal beberapa chap lagi tamat, doain aja biar author ga kena WB, hahaha~ x'D #plakk**

**Oke, see you next chap!**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Imayoshi mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh anggota divisi khusus.

"Aku hanya dapat satu," jawab pria berambut abu yang memiliki pandangan mata kosong.

"Tiga, tapi hanya kecoa semua, cih… Bahkan aku tidak perlu menggunakan mainanku untuk mengalahkan mereka," jawab yang beralis tebal. Satu persatu anggota lain pun menjawab, hanya Kara yang tetap diam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

'Tatsuya…' gadis itu masih memikirkan pertemuannya dengan sang teman lama, dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan misinya, 'Kenapa kau bergabung dengan para pemberontak?'

Sadar Kara tidak memperhatikannya, Imayoshi pun memanggilnya, "Zai…" tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Zai..." ulangnya. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Zai-_chan_~"

Chihiro yang berada disebelah Kara pun menyenggol lengan gadis itu pelan, sehingga gadis itu tersentak kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya, dihadapannya sudah ada Imayoshi, dan seluruh rekannya menatapnya, "A-ada apa?"

Imayoshi menghela nafasnya, "Kau memang tidak mendengarkanku rupanya… Kau baik-baik saja?" Kara pun hanya mengangguk pelan, "Jadi, bagaimana denganmu Zai? Mendapatkan sesuatu?"

"Mendapat- ah, soal itu…" Kara mengepalkan tangannya, "… Aku tidak mendapatkan apapun, maaf," dia memutuskan untuk berbohong kali ini.

Imayoshi hanya mengerutkan alisnya, tapi kemudian sebuah senyuman tercetak diwajahnya, "Yasudahlah, kalau kau tidak mendapat apapun," pria itu menepuk puncak kepala Kara pelan, sementara gadis itu membelalakan matanya kaget, tidak mungkin ketuanya ini mempercayainya begitu saja, pasti ada maksud tertentu, "Saa, aku akan melaporkan ini pada yang lain, kalian semua sudah boleh bubar," ucap pria itu kemudian. Semua anggota divisi khusus pun meninggalkan ruangan itu, terkecuali Kara.

"Imayoshi-_san_…" panggil gadis itu, ketika hanya tersisa mereka berdua.

"Ada apa, Kara-_chan_?"

Kara menghela nafasnya, sebetulnya dia ragu, tapi hanya pada Imayoshi dia bisa mengatakannya, "Aku ada permintaan."

Dan senyuman Imayoshi semakin melebar saat mendengar perkataan Kara selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sins**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Crime, Hurt, little Romance**

**Warning : OC, Little OOC, AU, bahasa kasar, pairing masih belum jelas, mengandung kekerasan, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"… Jadi, divisi khusus pun tidak mendapatkan apapun?" kata seorang Jendral, Shirogane Eiji, setelah mendengar laporan Imayoshi.

Imayoshi menundukkan pandangannya, "_Ha'i_. Mohon maaf soal ini, Shirogane-_sama_."

"Hmm, jika sudah begitu mau bagaimana lagi?" Shirogane menghela nafasnya, "Mereka bisa saja kembali lagi, siagakan seluruh pasukan di semua perbatasan ibu kota, dan yang paling utama, lindungi raja!" perintahnya kemudian.

"Baik!" jawab semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Tapi kejadian kali ini benar-benar aneh, mereka tiba-tiba menyerang ibu kota, lalu menghilang begitu saja-_nanodayo_…" ucap seseorang dengan surai hijau.

"Aku setuju denganmu Midorima-_kun_. Bagaimana menurutmu, Akashi-_kun_?" si surai _baby blue _mengalihkan padangannya pada si surai merah yang terlihat tengah serius berpikir.

"Hm? Akupun sependapat. Mereka seperti… Hanya berniat mengalihkan perhatian untuk mendapatkan sesuatu?" pandangan pemuda berambut merah itu menajam, "Tapi apapun tujuannya kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka membuat kekacauan," dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kelima rekannya, "Shintarou, Tetsuya, Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, bersiaplah, kemungkinan besar, besok mereka akan kembali lagi."

Seringai muncul di wajah surai _navy blue_, "Hmph, ini akan menarik. Sudah lama kita tidak 'bersenang-senang'…"

"Aomine! Ini bukan permainan-_nanodayo_!"

"Sudahlah, Midorimachi, Aominechi memang seperti itu kan? Lagipula, jika tidak ada kejadian seperti ini, kapan lagi kau bisa menguji ketepatan panahmu pada seseorang lagi, bukan hanya pada hewan buruan atau sasaran panah mainan?" si surai kuning merangkul surai hijau yang hanya mendengus kesal.

"Terserah saja… Aku hanya ingin ini semua selesai secepatnya dan bisa memakan makanan manis dengan tenang…" kata surai _soft purple _cuek.

Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat rekan-rekannya itu, "Yang penting tujuan kita sama, yaitu menyelesaikan keributan ini," diapun melenggang pergi, "Ah, satu lagi," pemuda berambut merah itu menghentikan langkahnya, senyuman misterius tersungging di bibirnya, "Kita tidak terikat pada peraturan 'melindungi raja', atau apapun itu," kembali ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Kelima rekannya yang lain hanya menatap bingung tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan terakhir pemuda bermarga Akashi itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kara duduk memeluk lututnya sendiri di kamarnya, dia masih memikirkan ajakan Himuro, walau sebetulnya dia sudah menetapkan keputusannya, tapi dia masih ragu.

"_Kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu besok malam disini," Himuro mengelus surai hitam Kara lembut, saat gadis itu terdiam tidak menjawab ajakannya, "Aku mengharapkan jawaban yang bagus, Ruka."_

'Tatsuya… Kenapa kau malah bergabung dengan para pemberontak itu?' pertanyaan itu terus berputar di benak Kara. Walaupun gadis itu juga tahu, bergabung dengan pemerintah dan mengabdi pada raja juga bukanlah hal yang benar, karena pemberontak tidak akan ada jika raja tidak bertindak sewenang-wenang. Lagi-lagi helaan nafas keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok kakaknya. Ah, rupanya sudah senja, dia terlalu asik melamun hingga lupa waktu.

"Maaf, kupikir kau sedang tidur," ucap Nijimura kaku, "Aku permisi," dia bermaksud keluar dari kamar gadis itu, dia tidak ingin (lebih tepatnya bingung), menghadapi Kara setelah kejadian kemarin. Mata Nijimura melebar saat menyadari ada sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Kara memeluk Nijimura dari belakang.

"Ka… Ra?"

"Aku minta maaf untuk yang kemarin…" pinta gadis itu. Nijimura mengepalkan tangannya erat, dia melepaskan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya itu, membalikan tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa menatap Kara, dia menangkup wajah gadis itu, dan tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa, jangan minta maaf. Itu hanya membuatku semakin sakit…"

"Kak, aku…" ucapan Kara terhenti karena bibir Nijimura sudah mengunci bibirnya. Kara tidak membalasnya, tapi dia membiarkan perbuatan Nijimura itu hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan bibirnya.

"Kara… Maukah mendengarkan satu permintaan egoisku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Jadilah milikku, sekali ini saja."

Kara terdiam sejenak, dia menatap Nijimura lurus sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "… Baiklah… Sekali ini saja."

Hanya ini caranya untuk membalas kebaikan kakaknya sebelum ia berpisah dengannya, dan ia harap mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iris madu gadis itu terbuka, dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, dan melihat ke jendela, 'Sudah gelap rupanya…' jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Diliriknya seorang pria bersurai raven yang masih tertidur pulas, dada bidangnya yang terekspos naik turun secara teratur, sangat berbeda dengan tadi, dan sejujurnya, ia sempat mengagumi tubuh kakaknya yang bisa dibilang sangat bagus itu. Kara turun dari kasurnya menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, segera ia mengenakan pakaiannya, dan mengambil _katana_nya, ia berusaha tidak membuat suara sedikitpun agar pria itu tidak terbangun.

Gadis itu menghampiri Nijimura, dan mengecup dahinya pelan, "Terima kasih untuk selama ini… Selamat tinggal, kak," bisiknya sambil tersenyum sedih, sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kali ini Kara memasuki sebuah kamar paling besar dirumah itu, dia bermaksud menemui orang yang menolongnya dulu, walau ia tahu, orang itu sekarang tengah tertidur. Gadis itu hanya berdiri disamping ranjang yang di atasnya terdapat seorang pria tua dengan infus di tangannya.

"Terima kasih, ayah…" ucap Kara sambil membungkukan tubuhnya. Lalu ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kediaman Nijimura, menuju hutan kecil tempat bertemu Himuro.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Ruka…" Himuro tersenyum saat melihat gadis itu, "Jadi? Bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Kara menatap Himuro tegas, "Ya. Aku ikut denganmu."

'Maaf…'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nijimura terbangun karena suara jam dinding yang berdentang, dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, wajahnya agak memerah saat ingat apa yang tadi ia lakukan dengan Kara, bagaimana dia menyentuh gadis itu, bagaimana saat gadis itu mulai meneriakkan namanya, bagaimana saat-ah, lupakan, pria bersurai raven itu menutup wajahnya yang benar-benar panas sekarang dengan sebelah tangannya.

'Sial…' rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Nijimura melihat ke sampingnya, dan karena ruangan itu gelap, ia baru sadar bahwa Kara tidak ada, "Kara?" dia mengedarkan pandangnnya ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari sosok itu, namun nihil, "Kara!" panggilnya sekali lagi, dia merasakan firasat buruk, segera ia turun dari kasurnya, memakai pakaiannya, dan ia terkejut melihat _katana_ milik adiknya tidak ada. Dengan tergesa ia keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari adiknya itu.

"Shuuzo-_sama_," seorang pelayan menghampiri pria bersurai raven itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Anda diminta untuk segera pergi ke kantor pusat. Ada rapat darurat."

"Ck disaat seperti ini…" Nijimura mendecih kesal. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus pergi.

"Maaf terlambat," Nijimura membungkukan tubuhnya saat sampai disana, terlihat beberapa jendral, dan elit-elit lainnya, "Ada apa sebetulnya?" dia mencoba bertanya, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menjawab, bahkan Akashi hanya menyilangkan tangannya dan menundukkan wajahnya, Nijimura tidak tahu ia kenapa, tapi kilat kemarahan dan kekecewaan muncul di bola mata heterokom milik pemuda bersurai merah itu. Imayoshi juga, wajahnya terlihat seperti biasanya, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

"Dilihat dari sikapmu sepertinya kau memang tidak terlibat atau mengetahui apapun ya…" Shirogane Kozo akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Maaf, tapi apa maksud anda panglima?"

"Adikmu…" kali ini Katsunori Harasawa yang bicara, "Dia terlibat dalam penyerangan terhadap prajurit yang berjaga di gerbang selatan beberapa jam yang lalu, dan seorang prajurit yang selamat melihatnya bersama dengan para pemberontak itu."

Mata Nijimura membelalak mendengarnya, "Ap- Kara berhianat? Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja padanya," Harasawa menunjuk prajurit yang melaporkan hal tersebut.

Nijimura menghampiri prajurit itu dengan tatapan marah dan mencengkram erat kerah baju prajurit itu, "Jangan bercanda! Kau pasti salah lihat! Adikku tidak mungkin berhianat!"

"Mo-mohon maaf Nijimura-_sama_, tapi itu memang Kara-_san_… Tidak salah lagi…"

"Kau-!" Nijimura berniat menghajar prajurit itu, tapi dihentikan oleh Shirogane Kozo.

"Hentikan kelakuanmu itu, Nijimura!" atasan Nijimura sekaligus orang yang memiliki pangkat tertinggi disitu menaikkan nada suaranya, Nijimura pun melepaskan cengkramannya, dan mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Tapi Kara tidak mungkin-"

"Itu kenyataannya, Nijimura," potong Kozo. Dan mulut Nijimura terkunci mendengarnya, dia tidak bisa membalas ucapan atasannya itu, merasa Nijimura sudah diam, Kozo mulai berbicara lagi, "Pokoknya sekarang kita fokus untuk melindungi raja dan ibu kota dari para pemberontak, dan untuk kasus Nijimura Kara…" Kozo menghela nafasnya berat, "Siapapun yang bertemu dengannya, jika bisa, tangkap hidup-hidup, tapi jika tidak, eksekusi mati di tempat. Dia terlalu berbahaya, dan bukan lawan yang mudah, dia juga mengetahui informasi militer kita, itu akan beresiko besar jika sampai ke pihak lawan, baik negara lain, ataupun para pemberontak." Nijimura semakin mengepalkan tangannya erat, membunuh atau bertarung dengan adiknya? Itu tidak mungkin. Nijimura tidak mau sedikitpun melukai adiknya, sekalipun sekarang adiknya itu… penghianat.

"Untuk yang lain, persiapkan semuanya sekarang! Mulai besok, bukan hanya divisi khusus, kita semua juga akan mulai melakukan 'perburuan' para pemberontak! Soal pertahanan di ibu kota, kuserahkan padamu, Eiji, dan untuk istana sendiri, akulah yang akan mengaturnya," perintah Kozo pada yang lain.

"Baik," jawab Shirogane Eiji.

"Nijimura," Kozo menepuk pundak Nijimura pelan, "Aku tahu ini pasti berat untukmu, tapi ingat, tugas adalah tugas. Jangan mencampurkannya dengan perasaan pribadi."

"… Aku mengerti," jawab Nijimura lemah.

"Bagus. Rapat selesai, kalian boleh kembali ke divisi masing-masing."

Nijimura menghela nafasnya, dia tidak bisa apa-apa karena terikat dengan peraturan, dan tugas. Dia harus segera menemukan adiknya sebelum yang lain, dan membawanya kembali hidup-hidup, mungkin saja jika adiknya itu mau menurut, hukumannya akan diperingan, jika tidak bisa, maka ia harus melawannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, atau malah… membunuhnya. Tidak. Ia **tidak akan** pernah melakukan opsi terakhir.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa kau membuatku harus melakukan hal yang sulit, Kara?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akashichi! Tunggu! Akashichi!" panggil pemuda bersurai kuning pada Akashi, tapi tetap saja si pemuda berambut merah itu mengabaikannya. Dia langsung keluar ruangan dengan langkah cepat setelah rapat usai. Pemuda yang biasa bersikap tenang dan dingin itu terlihat sekali kalau _mood_nya sangat buruk sekarang, pandangan matanya menajam, dan aura mengintimidasinya lebih kuat dari biasanya.

"Kise, hentikan," cegah pemuda berkulit gelap dengan rambut _navy blue_ pada Kise.

"Tapi Aominechi-"

"Aku setuju, _mood_ Akashi sangat buruk sekarang, lebih baik kita biarkan dia sendirian dulu-nanodayo…" si surai hijau menaikkan kacamatanya perlahan dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tapi tumben sekali, baru pertama kali aku melihat _mood_ Akachin seburuk itu…" si surai ungu ikut menimpali.

"Wajar saja kan?" surai _baby blue _akhirnya bicara, "Akashi-_kun _memiliki perasaan khusus pada Kara-_san_, jadi tidak aneh jika-"

"Eeh?! Akashichi memiliki perasaan khusus pada Karachi?!" bukan hanya Kise, tiga lainnya juga menatap pemuda yang hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis itu tidak percaya.

"Hmm, menurut pendapatku begitu…" Kuroko menganggukan kepalanya, "Ah sudahlah, itu urusan pribadi mereka. Aku akan mencoba berbicara pada Akashi-_kun _jika ia sudah tenang."

Akashi menatap marah ke arah sungai kecil tempatnya bersama Kara dulu, jujur saja, ia merasa dihianati dan kecewa pada gadis itu. Pemuda itu melemparkan batu-batu kecil dipinggir sungai itu sebagai pelampiasannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Melawan gadis itu sungguh-sungguh? Membunuhnya? Mana bisa. Dia terlanjur jatuh hati pada Kara, dan perasan itu mengganggunya. Untuk pertama kalinya Akashi tidak bisa berpikir tenang seperti biasanya.

"Akashi-_kun_," panggil sebuah suara, Akashi melirikan matanya pada surai _baby blue _itu.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Maksudmu?"

Kuroko menghela nafasnya, "Apa yang kau pilih? Menuruti perintah untuk membunuh Kara-_san_, atau memberontak?"

"… Entahlah. Tidak keduanya?" Akashi tersenyum kecut, "Kau tahu kan keduanya memiliki resiko yang sama beratnya?"

Kuroko tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Akashi itu, "Apapun pilihan Akashi-_kun _nanti, aku, ah bukan, kami, pasti akan membantumu," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh, "Karena itu, cepatlah tentukan itu."

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya," dalam hati, Akashi merasa bersyukur memiliki teman seperti mereka, dia menghela nafasnya, dan pandangan matanya kembali menjadi Akashi yang seperti biasa, "Aku akan melakukan apa yang menurutku benar," tegasnya.

'Jika itu yang terbaik, maka aku akan menyerangmu tanpa ragu, Kara.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

**Aaah… akhirnya kelar ni chap… Dx**

**Gatau dah menurut kalian kek gimana… Maaf kalau pendek, mengecewakan, dan aneh… :'3**

**Oia, jangan bingung ya, sama Shirogane Kozo dan Shirogane Eiji, buat yang belum tau, Shirogane Kozo itu kepala pelatih KiseDai di Teiko, dan Shirogane Eiji itu pelatih Rakuzan, nama keluarganya emang sama (mungkin saudaraan?), dan kalo di fic ini, Eiji itu jendral, sementara Kozo itu panglima #halah**

**Saa, waktunya bales review~**

Silvia-KI chan **: Iya, memang diterima x3**

Ayanoshida **: Hehehe… Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan… :p #digaplok Nijimura  
Jadinya ikut~ xD **

Akiyama Seira **: Fufufu~ ini udah lanjut x3  
Akashi? Noh dia nongol lumayan banyak disini :v #ngekk**

Ricchan's matahari **: Gehehe… Sipplah xD  
Makasihh~ maaf gabisa update cepet… :'D**

Aoi Yukari **: Hohoho… sayangnya dia milih ikut tuh xP #ngekk  
Akashi? Kubur aja :D *ngutip kata-kata someone* #ditendang**

Rie Megumi **: Wkwkwk~ Semangat sama tugasnya~ x'D *ngetik disela-sela tumpukan tugas #plakk*  
Iya, tuh, akhirnya dia ikut~ :p *kissbye ke Akashi #dilempar gunting***

**Yosha~ Seperti biasanya, author minta kritik, komentar, saran, dll di kotak review ya~ yang mau protes juga boleh :'D *pasrah* #buagh**

**Makasih buat semua yang sudah baca, review, follow and fave!**

**See you next chap~!**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


	10. Chapter 10

Mata gadis manis itu terbuka saat merasakan ada jemari-jemari yang memainkan helaian coklatnya dengan lembut.

"Tatsuya…?" gumamnya sambil menyentuh wajah tampan pria itu. Bukan mimpi rupanya.

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu," pria tampan itu tersenyum, "Aku sangat rindu memainkan rambutmu seperti dulu," ucapnya lagi, kali ini sambil mencium helaian coklat itu sehingga wajah sang pemilik merona.

"Ruka…" kedua tangan Himuro berpindah ke pinggang gadis itu dan menariknya sehingga tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka, "Aku mencintaimu…" bisiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sins**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Crime, Hurt, little Romance**

**Warning : OC, Little OOC, AU, bahasa kasar, pairing masih belum jelas, mengandung kekerasan, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu menatap cermin besar didepannya sambil menyisiri rambut panjangnya, ada yang berbeda darinya sekarang. Dia memutuskan untuk mengembalikan warna rambutnya saat memilih ikut dengan Himuro. Walaupun dia 'sedikit' menyesal jika ia ingat tujuannya ikut dengan pria itu. '_Ingin kembali bersama 'keluarga'nya dulu_' benar, memang itu _salah satu _tujuannya, tapi dia juga punya tujuan lain yang harus ia lakukan, dan gadis itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada sisir yang ia gunakan saat ingat apa _tujuan lain_nya yang tidak boleh ia lupakan.

"Kenapa wajahmu sendu begitu?" suara lembut seorang pria dan rengkuhan dari belakang pada tubuhnya membuat gadis itu tersadar dari pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggunya.

"Tatsuya…"

"Ada apa? Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu? Atau kau…" Himuro menggantungkan ucapannya, "Merindukan seseorang di _tempat lama_mu?" lanjutnya dengan nada tidak suka.

Jantung gadis itu berdebar lebih cepat saat mendengar ucapan Himuro. 'Rindu' kah? Sedikit banyak itu benar. Gadis itu yakin, kabar penghianatannya pasti sudah menyebar, dan ia tahu resikonya. Jika ia bertemu dengan orang pemerintahan, suka atau tidak, ia harus bertarung dengan mereka, termasuk kakaknya, dan… Akashi.

"Hhh… Kau malah melamun lagi…" gumam Himuro.

Ruka tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Himuro karena dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak gadis itu, tapi dari nada suaranya, sepertinya pria itu agak kecewa, dan tidak suka kalau ia memikirkan orang-orang di tempat lamanya.

Gadis itupun menyentuh tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya dan berusaha tersenyum, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak apa-apa."

Hening sejenak diantara keduanya, tiba-tiba genggaman tangan Ruka pada Himuro menguat, "Nee, Tatsuya… Apa kau tahu siapa 'Ryuu_-sama_'?" ragu-ragu gadis itu bertanya.

Himuro pun tersenyum tipis, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu soal dia?"

"Dulu aku pernah mendengar nama itu dari pemberontak lain, dan aku penasaran siapa dia sebenarnya…"

Tanpa Ruka sadari, pandangan Himuro berubah menjadi dingin, "Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa dia, ah, lebih tepatnya lebih baik tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya…"

Ruka pun mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Itu… Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri…" jawaban dari Himuro sama sekali tidak membantu Ruka, dan sepertinya Himuro tidak mau melanjutkan obrolan ini.

'Siapa sebenarnya 'Ryuu-_sama_' itu?' kembali Ruka berpikir agar ia bisa tahu siapa 'Ryuu-_sama_', tapi pikirannya langsung berhenti saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh lehernya, sehingga membuatnya sedikit geli.

"Ngh… Tatsuya…" erang Ruka saat tahu kalau Himuro tengah menciumi lehernya, diapun berusaha melepaskan tangan Himuro yang menahan tubuhnya agar ia bisa bergerak, namun bukannya berhenti, pelukan pria itu semakin kuat, dan ia merasakan lehernya tengah di hisap. Wajah Ruka pun semakin memerah, "He-henti-"

"Ehem!" deheman keras seseorang membuat mereka (lebih tepatnya Himuro) menghentikan kegiatannya. Terlihatlah sesosok pria berambut merah-hitam tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap keduanya kesal.

"Taiga…" ucap Himuro, sementara Ruka menghela nafas lega.

"Bisakah kalian melanjutkannya lain kali saja? Kukira ada apa sampai kalian lama sekali… Semoga saja kalian tidak lupa kalau kita harus ke kota sekarang untuk membeli bahan makanan," omel Kagami.

"Haha… Maaf Taiga…" ucap Himuro dengan _senyum_ _tanpa dosa_nya, "Sayang sekali, tapi memang lain kali saja kita lanjutkan, Ruka…" lanjut Himuro dengan _enteng_nya, padahal wajah Ruka sudah sangat merah sekarang. Lalu Himuro memakaikan jubah panjang pada Ruka, "Pakailah ini untuk menyembunyikan wajahmu untuk sementara, dan jangan lupa bawa _katana_mu untuk berjaga-jaga."

Ruka pun tersenyum kecil, "Aku mengerti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruka menyenderkan tubuhnya ditembok, dia sedang menunggu Kagami yang tengah membeli berbagai macam bahan makanan, sementara Himuro ditengah jalan tadi berpisah dengan keduanya, ada yang harus ia urus katanya.

'Ramai sekali…' pikir Ruka saat melihat kerumunan orang dimana-mana yang semakin membuatnya malas bergerak dari tempatnya, "Cepatlah selesai, Taiga…" gumam Ruka pelan.

Akashi tengah berjalan di keramaian itu, ia dan _kiseki no sedai _yang lain berpencar untuk memburu para pemberontak sesuai arahan Momoi. Sejujurnya, ia sangat tidak suka keramaian seperti ini. Tapi tiba-tiba mata heterokomnya menangkap sesuatu, wajah yang sangat ia kenal walaupun dengan warna rambut yang berbeda tengah berdiri sendirian di tengah keramaian. Dan tanpa disengaja, pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Ka-Kara?" gumam Akashi.

Iris madu gadis itu melebar saat melihat sosok pria berambut merah yang sangat dikenalnya berjalan kearahnya, segera gadis itu berlari menembus keramaian untuk menghilangkan jejaknya. Namun percuma, sosok itu berhasil mengejarnya.

"Tunggu!" perintah Akashi, namun gadis itu tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap berlari menjauhinya, dia terus berlari hingga memasuki sebuah daerah yang sepi, dan gerakan Ruka pun terhenti saat tangan Akashi berhasil mencengkram kuat lengannya.

"Kara!"

Gadis itupun menelan ludahnya, "… Sepertinya anda salah orang…" ucapnya tanpa melihat wajah Akashi, dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman ditangannya.

Akashi menarik paksa gadis itu sehingga ia bisa menatapnya, "Tidak ada yang salah!" bentaknya, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" dia mencengkram pundak gadis itu hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Pandangan mata gadis itu berubah menjadi sendu, "Itu… Bukan urusan anda… Aku punya alasan tersendiri," gadis itu mendorong Akashi pelan, "Lebih baik anda pergi, disini banyak pemberontak."

Akashi tidak mempedulikan perkataan gadis itu, dia memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu sekarang, "Ternyata rumor kalau kau bergabung dengan para pemberontak itu benar…"

Ruka pun tersenyum pahit, "Lalu? Apa anda akan membunuhku?" dia mulai mempersiapkan _katana _yang ada dibalik jubahnya.

"Itu tergantung alasanmu."

Gadis itu menarik nafas berat, dan memejamkan matanya, "Aku tidak berniat memberi tahu alasanku, Akashi-_sama_."

Mata Akashi menyipit tidak suka mendengar ucapan gadis itu, "Kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain, Kara," ucapnya dingin sambil memegang gagang _daito_nya.

"Lakukan saja, Akashi-_sama_."

Keduanyapun menarik senjatanya, suara pedang yang beradu memenuhi daerah itu. Tidak ada keraguan diantara keduanya. Mereka terus saling menyerang sekuat tenaga. Ruka tahu kemampuannya masih dibawah Akashi, tapi ia tidak berniat untuk mengalah dan terus berusaha menyerangnya, walaupun Akashi selalu bisa menahan serangannya.

"Kenapa? Apakah hanya itu kemampuanmu, Kara?" ucap Akashi dengan nada mengejek, "Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku."

Pandangan mata Akashi berubah, benar-benar seperti seorang singa yang mengejar buruannya, sekarang dia menggunakan kedua _daito_nya dan membalik keadaan. Dia mulai menyerang gadis dihadapannya, sambil tetap berfikir bagaimana agar gadis itu bisa ia tangkap hidup-hidup.

'Berat sekali…' batin Ruka, ia memang berhasil menahan serangan Akashi tadi, tapi mata gadis itu terkejut saat melihat ada retakan kecil pada _katana_nya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu memang kuat, Ruka teringat ucapan Nijimura dahulu saat ia dan Nijimura melihat Akashi bertarung.

'_Akashi itu sangat kuat, mungkin tidak lama lagi dia akan melampauiku, terutama ayunan pedangnya, dan sifatnya yang tidak pernah ragu. Nasib buruk jika musuh bertemu dengannya._'

Dulu Ruka menganggap kakaknya hanya berusaha merendah, karena bagi Ruka, kakaknya itu sudah sangat kuat. Tapi ternyata ucapan kakaknya itu benar, kemampuan berpedang Akashi dan sifatnya saat bertarung lebih mengerikan dari yang ia pikirkan.

'Dan masih ada lima lainnya yang memiliki kemampuan seperti Akashi-_sama_… Beruntung mereka tidak ada disini,' batin gadis itu mengingat para _kiseki no sedai _. Diapun mengeratkan pegangannya pada _katana_nya.

"Bagus, kau berhasil menahannya tadi," sebuah _smirk_ tercetak di wajah Akashi, "Tapi tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya," ucapnya dingin. Dia langsung kembali menyerang Ruka tanpa ampun. Gadis itu berusaha menahan serangan Akashi lagi, tapi ternyata pemuda itu mengincar retakan di _katana _miliknya.

Mata Ruka membelalak, 'Gawat!' dan benar saja, _katana _miliknya patah.

Belum selesai, Akashi juga memberikan serangan langsung pada Ruka, sehingga membuat perutnya terluka dan gadis itu tersungkur.

"Kh…" erang Ruka menahan sakit sambil terus memegang perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar karena terkena sabetan _daito _milik Akashi. Mata gadis itu menajam melihat Akashi yang menatapnya dingin, "Hhh… Apa yang… anda lakukan? Cepat… bunuh aku…" ucapnya sambil terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu," ucap Akashi tanpa mengubah pandangan dinginnya, dia mengambil tali untuk mengikat gadis itu, "Aku akan membawamu kembali ke ibu kota, setelah divisi-" ucapan Akashi terhenti saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuat pipinya tergores tipis, diapun menatap penuh tidak suka pada si pelaku sambil mengusap darah di pipinya, "Lalu, siapa kau ini?"

"Taiga…" gumam Ruka pelan saat melihat sosok yang membuat Akashi menghentikan ucapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku," Kagami juga melihat Akashi dengan pandangan tidak suka, dia kembali melemparkan pisau kecil untuk mengalihkan perhatian Akashi agar menjauh dari Ruka dan segera menggendong gadis itu.

"Rupanya ada anjing liar yang perlu diberi pelajaran," gumam Akashi dingin.

"Heh… 'Anjing' katamu?" kata Kagami dengan nada mengejek, "Bukankah kau juga sama? Anjing pemerintah?"

Akashi pun menatap Kagami dengan senyuman sadis, "Anjing liar yang hanya tahu menggonggong sepertimu memang sebaiknya dibereskan. Ketahui tempatmu," ucap pemuda bersurai merah itu dingin. Dengan cepat ia menyerang Kagami, namun Kagami bisa menghindarinya.

"Menarik…" gumam Kagami dengan _smirk_nya.

"Taiga… Dia berbahaya, larilah…" lirih Ruka.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa menghadapinya," ucap Kagami, ia menaruh Ruka ditempat yang aman dan kembali menghadapi Akashi menggunakan senar tipis miliknya.

"Hoo… Rupanya kau pelaku pembunuhan keluarga bangsawan…" kata Akashi setelah melihat senjata Kagami.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya senang saja…" Akashi melihat ke arah Kagami dan Ruka, "Artinya aku akan membawa dua orang kriminal hari ini."

"Heh…" Kagami tersenyum kesal, sombong sekali orang yang ada dihadapannya, "Lakukan kalau kau bisa!"

Merekapun kembali bertarung, Kagami dengan senar-senar tipisnya, dan Akashi dengan _daito_nya. Akashi mengakui, agak sulit menghadapi senar-senar tipis milik Kagami, jika ia salah melangkah, ialah yang akan terluka. Tapi gerakan Akashi juga cepat dan penuh perhitungan, sehingga sulit untuk Kagami mengenai lehernya. Mereka terus bertarung hingga beberapa bagian tubuh mereka terluka, namun belum ada yang mau menyerah.

"Kau boleh juga…" ucap Akashi.

"Heh, sok kuat seperti itu, padahal kau sudah luka-luka begitu," kata Kagami menanggapi sambil mengusap darah diujung bibirnya.

"Berkacalah dan lihat seperti apa dirimu."

Disaat mereka akan bertarung lagi, sebuah jarum kecil beracun menghentikan gerakan keduanya.

"Pengganggu lain kah?" geram Akashi. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengayunkan kedua _daito_nya dan menghabisi semua yang ada disitu.

"Tatsuya!"

"Maaf mengganggu kalian," pria bersurai hitam itu tersenyum, "Tapi ada yang lebih penting dibandingkan pertarungan kalian," lanjutnya kemudian sambil menggendong Ruka yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran, "Ayo pergi, Taiga."

Kagami yang melihat pandangan dingin Himuro pun memilih menuruti perintahnya, dan mulai meninggalkan Akashi.

"Berhenti. Siapa yang mengizinkan kalian untuk pergi?" ucap Akashi dingin.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, tuan bangsawan. Dan saat itulah kita selesaikan semuanya," tiba-tiba Himuro melemparkan bom asap sehingga membuat pandangan Akashi kabur, "Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Sial…" Akashi menggeram marah. Dan saat asap itu menghilang, ketiga orang tersebut sudah tidak ada dihadapannya, tapi Akashi melihat sebuah benda kecil di jalan, diapun segera mengambilnya, matanya terkejut saat tahu kalau benda itu merupakan jepit rambut yang dulu ia berikan pada gadis itu. Diapun menggenggam benda itu kuat-kuat, "Kara…" lirih pemuda bersurai merah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akashichi?!" Kise melihat pemuda bersurai merah itu terkejut karena tubuhnya terluka di beberapa bagian. Yang lainnya juga, mereka dibuat terkejut karena ada yang bisa melukai Akashi, padahal jika lawan biasa, jangankan melukai, mendekat saja sulit karena mereka sudah terlebih dahulu terkena sabetan _daito _pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Akashi-_kun_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Momoi Satsuki, satu-satunya perempuan disitu menatap Akashi khawatir, dia segera mengambil perban dan cairan antiseptik, "Biar kuobati lukamu!"

"Tidak. Tidak usah, biarkan saja, Momoi," tolak Akashi.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, Satsuki. Biarkan dia dulu," kata Aomine, "Jadi, apa yang terjadi padamu, Akashi?" pemuda berkulit tan itu melihat ke arah Akashi, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku bertemu pemberontak biasa, dan bertarung dengan mereka."

"Hanya pemberontak biasa tidak akan mungkin bisa membuatmu sampai seperti ini," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Pemberontak macam apa yang kau hadapi?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Midorima, "Aku bertarung dengan Kara," jawaban Akashi membuat keenam orang lain yang ada disitu terkejut, "Dan seorang pemberontak lain juga," tambah pemuda bersurai merah itu cepat.

"Hee… Bagaimana kemampuannya?" tanya Aomine penasaran. Dia tertantang untuk menghadapi orang yang bisa membuat Akashi terluka.

"Dia pelaku pembunuhan keluarga bangsawan dilihat dari senjata yang ia gunakan. Lawan yang agak sulit karena dia menggunakan senar tipis yang sulit di potong. Dan yang satu lagi…" Akashi mengingat-ingat mengenai Himuro, "Aku kurang tahu karena kami belum sempat bertarung, tapi sepertinya ia menggunakan jarum beracun untuk pertarungan jarak jauh. Berhati-hatilah."

Senyuman lebar tercetak di wajah Aomine, "Menarik. Selanjutnya biarkan aku yang melawannya, Akashi!"

"_Yare-yare_… Seperti biasa, Aominecchi langsung semangat jika menemukan lawan yang kuat," Kise menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Aomine, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, "Tapi, aku juga jadi ingin melawannya," Kuroko, Midorima, dan Murasakibara hanya diam saja melihat Kise dan Aomine, tapi jika diperhatikan, mata mereka juga menunjukkan ketertarikan untuk melawan pemberontak yang diceritakan oleh Akashi. Sementara Momoi hanya menatap mereka cemas.

"Uh… Kalian itu ya… Ini berbahaya tahu!" kata gadis bersurai _pink _itu kesal.

"Jangan khawatir, Momocchi. Kami pasti menang ko'-ssu!" kata Kise berusaha menenangkan gadis itu, dan Momoi pun akhirnya memilih untuk diam dan menghela nafasnya.

"Tapi… Aku tidak menyangka Akachin bisa melawan Karachin dengan serius…" ucap Murasakibara sambil mengunyah _snack_ yang ia bawa.

Akashi menundukkan pandangannya mendengar ucapan Murasakibara, "Memangnya kenapa?" tanpa sadar Akashi mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, "Dia sekarang musuh, dan tidak peduli siapapun dia, jika ia musuh, aku akan menghabisinya," kata pemuda berambut merah itu dingin.

Para _kiseki no sedai_ terdiam mendengar ucapan Akashi, "… Kau benar, Akashi-_kun_…" kata Kuroko akhirnya. Dia memilih untuk tidak membahas ini lebih jauh. Karena ia tahu, bahwa sebetulnya itu berat untuk Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author's note :**

**Do-doumo… ada yang masih inget saya? (gaaaa! Kemane aja lu?!)**

**Sumimasen minna~ author kena WB dan terimakasih atas tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, jadi author ga sempet ngetik… TwT (alesan lu!)**

**Maaf buat yang nunggu ini fic (emang ada?) dan cuma jadi segini, mengecewakan pula… hiks… D"x**

**Yosha! Bales review dulu…**

Ayanoshida **: Wkwkwk~ iya, jadi ceritanya mereka ngegalau dulu :p  
Fufufu… Nanti tau ko' apa permintaan dia xD**

Silvia-KI chan **: Woho makasih… semoga lombanya sukses xDd  
Makasih... Aku terhura TwT Belum klimaks ko'… Masi jauh… Author mah pengennya cepet tamat~ #digampar D'x**

Aoi Yukari **: Fufufu… Liat aja nanti x3 #digetok**

Akiyama Seira **: Ga telat ko' xD  
Hoho… Akashi kan emang kaya gitu.. *dipelototin Akashi*  
Fufufu… Kita lihat saja nanti, dia akan jadi dengan siapa, karena author pun tak tahu~ #buagh  
Sipp, makasih, maaf gabisa update kilat :'3**

SyifaCute **: Iya! Kenapa mau sih? :/ *lu yang bikin woy!*  
Makasih, ini udah lanjut :3**

**Buat semua yang sudah baca, review, fave, and follow, makasih banyak~! *big hug* **

**Sepertinya buat next chap juga bakal lama lagi… hiks… **

**Mohon reviewnya juga ya di chap ini :D**

**See you in next chap~ xD**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


	11. Chapter 11

Nijimura melangkah terburu-buru di lorong itu, dia mengabaikan semua sapaan bawahannya, hingga sampailah dia disebuah ruangan besar tujuannya yang memiliki pintu berwarna putih, tanpa mengetuk atau sekedar mengucapkan permisi, dia langsung masuk, sehingga keenam kepala yang ada didalam menatap heran ke arahnya, tapi lagi-lagi Nijimura mengabaikan tatapan mereka dan langsung memfokuskan pandangannya pada si kepala merah yang permainan caturnya terhenti karena ulah pria berambut raven itu.

"Wah, wah… Ada apa, _senpai_? Sepertinya anda ada perlu denganku," ucap Akashi.

"Langsung saja…" Nijimura menarik nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, "Kau bertemu Kara?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak, dia tahu arah pembicaraan ini, "… Ya. Aku bertemu dengannya."

"Lalu?"

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maksud _senpai_?"

"Iya… Maksudku… Lalu bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, dan…" Nijimura tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, ini memang bukan dirinya yang biasanya.

"Aku bertarung melawannya, dan berhasil melukainya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang," jawab Akashi dengan tenangnya.

Nijimura membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Akashi, dia berjalan ke arah pemuda itu dan menarik kerah bajunya, "Kau…" geram Nijimura. Para _Kiseki no Sedai _yang lain hanya terdiam melihat itu dan memilih untuk tidak ikut campur ataupun melerai, itu urusan Akashi dan Nijimura pikir mereka. Sementara Akashi masih tetap memasang wajah tenangnya.

"Kenapa _senpai_? Ini tugas bukan? Lagipula aku sudah membuktikan dengan kedua mataku sendiri kalau dia memang penghianat, jadi apa salahnya jika aku melukai bahkan berusaha membunuhnya?"

Nijimura pun semakin mengertakan giginya, berusaha untuk tidak memukul pemuda berambut merah di depannya ini, "Kau… Bukankah kau menyukainya?" lirih Nijimura.

"Aku tidak akan melibatkan perasaanku pada Kara, tugas adalah tugas. Dan apakah _senpai _lupa kalau perintah dari atasan itu mutlak? Sejak kapan _senpai _jadi _lembek _begini?" Akashi mengatakan itu dengan nada dinginnya. Nijimura pun menatap mata _heterochome _Akashi, dan dia tahu kalau sebetulnya Akashi juga terluka, sehingga akhirnya Nijimura melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah Akashi.

"Kau benar, tugas adalah tugas, perintah memang absolut," Nijimura membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkah untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, "Tapi Akashi, kadang kau juga perlu mendengarkan kata hatimu, karena kau manusia, bukan robot ataupun benda mati lainnya."

Akashi pun mengepalkan tangannya kuat mendengar ucapan Nijimura, "Apa perasaan berguna disaat seperti ini? Bukankah itu… hanya penghambat?" bisik pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sins**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Crime, Hurt, little Romance**

**Warning : OC, Little OOC, AU, bahasa kasar, pairing masih belum jelas, mengandung kekerasan, dll**

**Note: **_**Italic **_**buat flashback ya~ w)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruka menatap burung gagak di tangannya, "Pergilah," bisik gadis itu setelah menyelipkan sebuah kertas di kakinya. Dia menghela nafas berat, rasa bersalah muncul di hatinya. Kembali ia mengingat perjanjian dengan Imayoshi di malam setelah ia bertemu Himuro.

"_Imayoshi-san, aku ada permintaan…"gadis itu menundukkan pandangannya._

_Imayoshi pun menyunggingkan senyumnya, jarang-jarang gadis itu meminta sesuatu padanya, "Permintaan apa itu, Kara-chan?"_

_Gadis itupun menelan ludahnya, agak ragu dengan ucapannya, "Aku ingin keluar dari divisi khusus."_

_Pria bermata sipit itu menatap gadis dihadapannya dingin, "Ditolak. Sekalipun itu permintaan Kara-chan, aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya, kecuali…"Imayoshi melebarkan smirknya, "Kau membuat perjanjian denganku. Maka aku bersedia membantumu keluar dari divisi khusus."_

"_Perjanjian apa itu?"_

"_Aku tahu, kau akan pergi dengan para pemberontak itu…" tubuh Ruka pun menegang mendengar ucapan Imayoshi sehingga pria itu tertawa pelan dan menepuk puncak kepala Ruka, "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun soal ini. Jadi kembali ke perjanjian kita, bagaimana kalau kau memberikan informasi mengenai para pemberontak, dan membunuh pimpinan para pemberontak, 'Ryuu'. Setelah itu, baru misimu selesai, dan kau bebas melakukan apa yang kau mau, dengan catatan kau jangan sampai bertemu dengan kami, karena cap 'penghianat' akan tetap menempel padamu, dan kami akan berusaha membunuhmu jika bertemu denganmu. Dengan kata lain, kau akan terus 'melarikan diri'. Setuju?"_

"_Tapi itu-" Ruka hendak protes, namun dipotong oleh Imayoshi._

"_Setuju, atau tidak?"_

_Gadis itu tidak tahu harus bagaimana, sejujurnya perjanjian tadi sama sekali tidak menguntungkannya. Tapi…_

"_Ini kesempatan untuk 'bebas' loh, Kara-chan…" bisik Imayoshi ditelinga gadis itu._

_Ruka terdiam menundukkan pandangannya, memang ini merugikannya, tapi dengan ini dia bisa keluar dari kekangan pemerintah, dan bisa bersama Himuro dan Kagami._

"_Kau benar-benar licik Imayoshi-san…" Ruka tersenyum kecut, matanya menajam menatap Imayoshi, "Aku terima perjanjian itu," tegasnya kemudian. Dan smirk di wajah Imayoshi pun semakin melebar mendengar jawaban gadis itu._

'_Ya. Tidak ada jalan lain…'_

Ruka meremas rok panjang yang ia kenakan, surat di burung gagak tadi merupakan laporan kegiatan para pemberontak, dan sepertinya besok tugasnya akan berakhir. Dia mendengar dari beberapa pemberontak kalau mereka akan bertemu 'Ryuu-_sama_' disini.

'Aku harus membunuhnya…' ucap Ruka pada dirinya sendiri,

"Ruka," panggil suara yang sangat dikenal gadis itu.

"Tatsuya…" Ruka tersenyum ke arah pria itu, "Ada apa?"

"Itu pertanyaanku," Himuro menghela nafasnya, "Ini sudah malam, kau bisa sakit… Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana lukamu?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Maaf membuatmu dan Taiga khawatir," Ruka tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangan Himuro, "Ayo masuk."

"Ah, satu lagi…" Himuro menyodorkan sebuah _katana _pada gadis itu, "_Katana_mu patah kan?"

Ruka pun tersenyum sambil menerimanya, "Terima kasih, Tatsuya… _Katana _yang indah…" gadis itu mengagumi _katana_ yang diberikan oleh Himuro, ringan dan mudah diayunkan, pisau pedangnya sangat tajam, dan gagang _katananya _berwarna putih, berbeda dengan _katana_nya dulu yang lebih berat menurutnya.

"Sebetulnya, aku tidak mau kau bertarung lagi…" Himuro menatap sendu ke arah gadis itu, "Aku tidak mau kau terluka…"

Ruka pun menaruh telapak tangannya di pipi pria itu, "Jangan khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri… Lagipula, begini-begini aku seorang prajurit…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Himuro menyentuh tangan Ruka yang berada pipinya, "Kau benar… Bukannya aku meragukan kemampuanmu, tapi nyatanya waktu itu pun kau terluka kan?" pria itu menarik Ruka ke pelukannya, "Aku tidak mau hal itu terulang… Kau calon istriku, jadi aku-"

"Tu- Calon istri?" Ruka memotong kata-kata Himuro, dan menatap pria itu terkejut.

"Iya… Kau belum lupa janji kita dulu kan?" kata Himuro tenang.

"A-aku tidak lupa… Tapi…" pipi gadis itu mulai merona.

"Atau… ada orang lain?" pria itu menatap Ruka menyelidik. Dan pertanyaan Himuro tadi membuatnya teringat Akashi dan… Kakaknya.

Sial. Kenapa sekarang bayangan kakaknya juga ikut muncul?!

"Ruka…" panggil Himuro lagi, "Ternyata memang ada orang lain ya?"

"Ng… Itu… Bohong jika aku bilang 'tidak ada'…" Ruka mengalihkan pandangannya, karena tidak mau melihat pandangan kecewa Himuro, "Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kau menganggap serius janji itu…" bisiknya.

"Jadi kau tidak menganggapnya serius?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!"

"Kalau begitu… Maukah kau menikah denganku setelah semua ini berakhir?" Himuro mempertegas pertanyaannya.

"Tatsuya… Itu…" Ruka bingung harus bagaimana menjawabnya.

"Ruka… Aku serius," Himuro menatap iris madu Ruka lurus. Dia menginginkan kepastian dari gadis itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak masalah menikah denganku, Tatsuya? Ng… Maksudku, kau tahu kan kalau aku-"

"Aku tidak peduli. Karena sejak dulu, hanya kau yang kuinginkan," tegas Himuro. Dan entah kenapa Ruka seperti déjà vu saat mendengar kalimat itu.

"Kalau begitu…" ragu-ragu Ruka menjawab, "Aku bersedia."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Imayoshi tersenyum kecil saat membaca surat yang dikirimkan oleh Ruka melalui burung gagak milik divisi khusus, sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ketua," panggil sosok pria berambut abu yang memiliki tatapan kosong.

"Ah, Chi kah? Ada apa?"

"Mengenai perintahmu, aku sudah menyiapkan semua perlengkapan yang kita butuhkan, sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu komando dari panglima untuk menyerang para pemberontak itu."

"Bagus. Kau boleh kembali sekarang," kata Imayoshi sambil tersenyum puas, namun tidak ada jawaban dari pria bersurai abu itu, "Ada apa Chi?"

"Mengenai Zai," Chihiro menundukkan pandangannya, sebetulnya dia agak ragu menanyakan ini, "Apa benar kita harus membunuhnya?"

Imayoshi terdia sejenak mendengar pertanyaan itu, bagaimanapun juga, Chihiro dan gadis itu adalah partner, wajar jika pria itu menjadi agak ragu dengan misi ini, apalagi jika pria itu tahu kalau yang memberi semua informasi ini adalah gadis itu.

"Chi, apa kau lupa kita itu divisi khusus?" pria berambut hitam itu menaikkan kacamatanya,

"Ya, kau benar, tapi-'

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuai apa yang diperintahkan," tegas Imayoshi, sehingga Chihiro tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi," pamit pria bersurai abu itu akhirnya.

"Pada akhirnya kita semua itu hanyalah alat, baik aku, maupun kau..." bisik Imayoshi sambil meremas surat yang telah dikirim oleh Ruka, "Saa, sepertinya sebentar lagi pertunjukkan akan dimulai…" pria itu tersenyum misterius sambil menatap langit malam dari luar jendela ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruka membaca surat balasan dari Imayoshi dengan gusar, "Sial… Kau menghianati perjanjian kita…" geram gadis itu sambil meremas kertas itu. Di surat itu dikatakan bahwa pasukan pemerintah lah yang akan membereskan para pemberontak termasuk Ryuu malam ini. Mungkin ini memang akan meringankan 'tugas'nya, tapi ia bingung bagaimana membawa Kagami dan Himuro untuk kabur dari tempat ini, ditambah lagi dia belum tahu siapa 'Ryuu' sebenarnya.

'Apa dia bermaksud untuk menghabisi semuanya termasuk aku? Dasar ketua sialan…' rutuk Ruka dalam hati. Pokoknya sekarang ia harus bertemu Himuro dan Kagami dan membawa keduanya segera menjauh dari tempat ini. Segera gadis itu keluar dari bangunan terpisah yang merupakan kamarnya dan Himuro, dan mulai memasuki bangunan yang lebih besar lagi, ia pernah melihat Himuro dan Kagami memasuki bangunan besar itu, selama ia ikut bersama para pemberontak, Himuro selalu melarangnya untuk keluar dari bangunan terpisah kecuali saat bersamanya atau Kagami. Karena itu Ruka cukup kebingungan menelusuri lorong-lorong di bangunan besar itu. Hingga akhirnya dia melihat sosok yang dicarinya itu sedang berbicara dengan sosok yang tidak ia kenal, dan entah kenapa Ruka memilih untuk bersembunyi dan menguping pembicaraan mereka, entah kenapa pria itu begitu patuh dan tunduk pada Himuro.

"… Aku mengerti, Ryuu-sama," jawab sosok pria didepan Himuro sambil membungkuk.

Mata Ruka melebar saat mendengar panggilan pria itu pada Himuro. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Himuro adalah Ryuu yang selama ini ia cari, si ketua pemberontak, kriminal yang diburu oleh para pemerintah, dan sosok yang harus ia lenyapkan.

"Tidak… mungkin…" lirih Ruka, tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol sebuah meja kecil disampingnya sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Siapa disitu?!" kata Himuro dengan suara keras. Dan pria itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya saat melihat Ruka keluar dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, "Ruka…" suara Himuro lebih seperti berbisik. Rahasia yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari gadis itu terbongkar. Himuro langsung mengejarnya saat gadis dihadapannya memilih untuk lari menghindarinya.

"Ruka!" panggil Himuro, namun gadis itu mengabaikannya dan terus berlari menghindarinya, "Ruka! Dengarkan aku dulu! Ruka!" pria itu akhirnya berhasil menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu, dan dapat dirasakan kalau tubuh gadis itu bergetar, "Ruka…" lirih Himuro.

"Tatsuya…" jantung Ruka berdetak begitu kencang hingga untuk berbicarapun sulit, "Kau… adalah… Ryuu?" katanya dengan nada bergetar, gadis itu berusaha memastikan, walaupun ia sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi dia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Himuro.

"Ruka, aku-"

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" potong gadis itu tidak sabar.

Himuro terdiam sejenak untuk menarik nafas berat, "Ya."

Ruka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia hanya bisa menunduk sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Dia salah mengambil keputusan…

Himuro berusaha menyentuh pundak gadis itu, "Tapi walaupun begitu, aku-"

"Seandainya aku tahu lebih cepat…" lirih gadis itu, lalu ia mendorong tubuh Himuro pelan, "Larilah… Pasukan pemerintah akan menyerang kemari, dan itu semua salahku… Maaf, Tatsuya… Maaf…" Ruka meremas baju Himuro tanpa berani menatapnya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau tidak…" pria itu menatap Ruka tidak percaya, "Menghianatiku kan?"

"Ya," Ruka menjawab dengan putus asa, "Aku menghianatimu sejaka awal, aku membuat janji dengan atasanku untuk membunuh Ryuu, dan setelah itu kupikir aku bisa hidup bersamamu dan Taiga walau itu artinya aku akan dicap penghianat selamanya, tapi setelah tahu kalau Ryuu itu adalah kau…" iris madu gadis itu menatap Himuro nanar dan penuh rasa bersalah, "Mana mungkin aku membunuhmu, kan?"

"Kau berniat membunuh Ryuu? Tapi kenapa? Kupikir saat kau bergabung denganku, kau…" Himuro menghentikan kata-katanya karena ia juga melihat wajah gadis itu sangat tertekan, "Terima kasih telah memperingatkanku," pria itu mengusap lembut puncak kepala Kara sambil tersenyum sedih, "Tapi aku tidak bisa kabur meninggalkan mereka yang bersumpah melawan pemerintah hingga keadaan berubah…"

Ruka menggenggam tangan Himuro erat, "Kumohon… Setidaknya… Setidaknya aku ingin kau dan Taiga hidup…"

"Pergilah…" Himuro menarik tangannya yang ada digenggaman Ruka, "Kalau memang benar pasukan pemerintah akan datang, maka aku harus menyiapkan penyambutan 'sebaik' mungkin," pria itu berjalan menjauhi Ruka, "Aku harus cepat. Ini memang berat, tapi kuharap aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu nanti, selamat tinggal, Ruka," dia menatap gadis itu lembut, "Aku mencintaimu…" bisiknya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi!" Ruka memeluk punggung pria itu dan mulai terisak, "Aku mohon, ini kesalahanku… Biar aku yang melawan mereka… Atau setidaknya biarkan aku bersama kalian!"

"Ruka…" Himuro tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana.

'Brukk' pelukan ditubuh Himuro terlepas, dan pria itu terkejut saat ia melihat kebelakang, tubuh Ruka yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran berada di tangan Kagami.

"Taiga… Kau…"

"Maaf, Tatsuya… Hanya ini cara agar dia mengerti," ucap Kagami dengan nada menyesal.

Himuro hanya tersenyum kecil, "Jadi kau sudah mendengar semuanya?" pria itu mengusap pipi Ruka, dan menatap Kagami lurus, "Taiga, ini misi dariku, bawa Ruka ke tempat yang jauh dan aman. Soal markas, serahkan padaku."

Kagami menatap Himuro kaget setelah mendengar perkataannya, "Ap- Jangan bercanda! Aku juga akan bertarung!"

"Taiga!" Himuro menatap pria bersurai merah-hitam itu tajam, "Kumohon jangan keras kepala dan turuti perintahku! Selamatkan Ruka terlebih dahulu, setelah itu kau bebas untuk kembali kemari, tapi saat itu tiba, pertarungan sudah berakhir, dan kita akan merayakan kemenangan. Satu hal, jangan meremehkanku," tegasnya, "Sekarang pergilah."

"Sial…" Kagami mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah kau akan tetap hidup!"

"Ya, aku berjanji. Kau juga, berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup, dan lindungi Ruka semampumu."

Setelah mendengar ucapan Himuro, Kagami pun langsung berlari sambil membawa Ruka dalam genggamannya, walaupun Himuro sudah meyakinkannya, entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk, namun ia berusaha menghilangkan perasaan yang mengganggunya itu. Yang pasti, ia harus melindungi Ruka mulai sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hee, jadi kali ini yang akan ikut adalah anda, Nijimura-_dono_?" kata Imayoshi saat melihat Nijimura sudah bersiap di atas kuda coklat miliknya, _katana _kesayangannya juga sudah terselip di pinggangnya.

"Begitulah… Sudah lama aku tidak turun ke 'medan perang'," jawab Nijimura sambil tersenyum kecil, 'Jika aku bisa menghancurkan markas pemberontak itu, ada kemungkinan aku bisa bertemu Kara,' batinnya.

Imayoshi memasang _smirk _ciri khasnya, "Hee… Ngomong-ngomong, anda yakin hanya membawa _katana_?"

"Ini saja sudah cukup, aku bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan ini," pandangan Nijimura menajam, "Ayo pergi," dia langsung memacu kudanya cepat.

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu meremehkan mereka, nanti kaulah yang akan terluka, Nijimura-_dono_…" bisik Imayoshi, kemudian ia menyusul Nijimura dari belakang. Bukannya Imayoshi menganggap remeh kemampuan Nijimura, ia tahu kemampuan berpedang Nijimura jauh lebih baik darinya, tapi dalam soal pengendalian emosi, Nijimura kadang bisa dibilang masih labil, apalagi jika menyangkut adiknya, pria berkacamata itu juga tahu kalau tujuan Nijimura ikut dalam misi ini hanyalah untuk mencari informasi mengenai adiknya, karena pria itu sama sekali tidak tertarik melawan para pemberontak.

"Ini akan menarik…" _smirk _di wajah Imayoshi semakin melebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hee, pasukan untuk menghabisi para pemberontak sudah berangkat rupanya…" pemuda berambut kuning itu menatap keluar jendela yang tadi sempat terdapat keramaian, "Hey, apa kita benar-benar tidak perlu ikut-ssu?" tanyanya pada kelima orang lain yang ada disitu.

"Akashi bilang tidak usah, ya tidak usah-nanodayo," jawab pemuda berambut hijau sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Walaupun dalam hati ia juga penasaran kenapa pemuda berambut merah itu tidak turun tangan, padahal sebelumnya ia sangat tertarik untuk melawan para pemberontak.

"Untuk saat ini kita tidak perlu turun tangan, begitu kata raja," ucap pemuda berambut merah tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pion-pion catur dihadapannya, "_Check mate_," ucapnya saat pion raja berwarna putih menghadapi pion ratu berwarna hitam, anehnya kedua pion itu dialah yang menggerakkan.

"Hhh… Apa asiknya bermain catur melawan dirimu sendiri…" gumam Midorima.

"Karena jika bermain denganmu aku selalu menang," jawab Akashi enteng yang membuat Midorima semakin menggerutu 'suatu saat aku akan mengalahkanmu' dan kata-kata tidak jelas lainnya. Si surai kuning hanya tertawa kaku melihat itu, dia mengedarkan pandangannya pada yang lain, surai _navy blue_ asik tertidur di sofa, surai _soft purple_ seperti biasa, asik mengunyah cemilannya, dan surai _baby blue _tengah asik membaca novel yang entah apa judulnya, tapi sepertinya sangat menarik sampai-sampai pandangan matanya tidak beralih kemanapun. Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu membuat kelima-ralat, keempatnya (karena si surai _navy blue _tetap tertidur) menghentikan kegiatan mereka sementara waktu.

"Masuk saja-ssu…" kata Kise dari dalam, dan masuklah gadis dengan surai _pink_.

"Ano… Maaf mengganggu Akashi-_kun_, tapi raja memanggilmu," ucap Momoi. Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko cukup terkejut mendengar itu, sementara Akashi tetap berusaha tenang.

"… Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang," ucap Akashi sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Nee, Momocchi! Ada apa raja tiba-tiba memanggil Akashicchi?" tanya Kise penasaran. Dan Momoi hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu Ki-_chan_, aku hanya disuruh menyampaikan pesan pada Akashi-_kun_…"

"Hee... Tapi selama ini Akashicchi bertindak berdasarkan perintah raja kan? Akashicchi benar-benar menghormati raja ya-ssu…"

"Begitukah?" Kuroko akhirnya menanggapi ucapan Kise, "Malah menurutku, jika ada orang yang paling membenci raja, orang itu adalah Akashi-_kun_…"

"E-eh? Apa maksud Kurokocchi?" Kise menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, Kise?" kali ini Midorima yang menanggapi.

"Akachin itu anak tiri raja… Dengan kata lain, Akachin adalah pangeran…" bahkan si surai _soft purple_, Murasakibara ikut bicara, dan ucapannya benar-benar membuat Kise terkejut.

"He-heee?!"

"Ya, begitulah kira-kira…" ucap Kuroko tenang, mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut Kise.

"Ka-kalau begitu, kenapa Akashicchi membenci raja?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa ya, Kise…" kata surai _navy blue _malas.

"Aominecchi?! Bahkan kau juga tahu?!"

"Hoy! Begini-begini aku bersama Akashi lebih lama darimu tahu!"

"Maa, behubung Kise-_kun_ memang tidak tahu, lebih baik diceritakan saja… Lagipula Akashi-_kun _tidak akan keberatan selama kita tidak menyinggung soal itu dihadapannya…" kata Kuroko menengahi, "Ayah kandung Akashi-_kun_ lah seharusnya yang menjadi raja, tapi karena suatu hal, raja sekarang lah yang merupakan adik ayah kandung Akashi-_kun _yang menjadi raja…"

"Suatu hal?" Kise makin penasaran dengan topik ini.

"Aku hanya mendengar rumor sih…" Momoi berbicara dengan nada pelan.

"Rumor?"

"Katanya ayah kandung Akashi-_kun _meninggal secara misterius saat akan dilantik menjadi raja, dan katanya, yang membunuhnya adalah raja yang sekarang."

"E-eeh?!"

"Sst!" Momoi menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya, "Karena itulah Akashi-_kun _sangat membenci raja dan bahkan para mentri yang sekarang... Tapi itu hanya rumor! Lagipula kasus itu ditutup-tutupi, dan tidak boleh disinggung. Kudengar kalau ada yang menyinggung hal itu lagi, dia bisa dihukum mati!"

"Se-serius?"

Kelima lainnya mengangguk, "Maka dari itu…" Kuroko kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Ini hanya rahasia diantara kita saja, jangan sampai ada orang lain tahu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata tajam milik Imayoshi menatap waspada sebuah bangunan besar yang menurut informasi dari Ruka merupakan tempat berkumpul para pemberontak. Seluruh bangunan itu telah dikelilingi oleh pasukan pemerintah, sehingga tidak mungkin ada yang bisa kabur, dan sejauh ini, sama sekali tidak ada pergerakan dari dalam.

"Ketua…" panggil salah satu bawahan Imayoshi. Dan Imayoshi hanya mengangguk kecil sambil mengeluarkan _smirk_nya.

"Ah… Aku tahu. 1... 2… 3…" Imayoshi mengambil sebuah panah berapi, dan menembakkannya ke kaca jendela bangunan itu, "Serang!"

Dan seluruuh pasukan pun langsung menyerbu bangunan itu. Dilain tempat, Himuro tersenyum mengejek.

"Kalian pikir semudah itu?" ucap pemuda itu datar, lalu ia menjetikkan jarinya, membuat sebuah sinyal sehingga pasukan pemberontak yang lain muncul dan mulai bergerak menuju pasukan pemerintah, "Habisi semuanya," perintahnya. Rupanya mereka sudah meninggalkan bangunan itu jauh sebelum pasukan pemerintah datang dan bersembunyi di hutan.

"Kita lihat, siapa yang sebenarnya diburu dan memburu…"

**.**

**.**

**,**

"Ketua Imayoshi, bangunan ini kosong!" lapor salah satu prajurit.

Imayoshi tetap berusaha tenang, "Seperti yang kuduga…" bisiknya, sehingga prajurit itu menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, "Tenang saja, jangan lemahkan penjagaan kita, mereka akan datang."  
Dan tiba-tiba Imayoshi menarik _nodachi _miliknya, mengarahkannya pada samping kepala prajurit itu. Dia menusuk leher seorang pemberontak yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang prajurit itu.

"Tuh kan, muncul satu orang…" ucapnya tenang.

"Hu-huaaa!" prajurit itu menjerit kaget, karena sebagian wajahnya terkena cipratan darah pemberontak itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu, kalau hanya segitu saja kau sudah panik, bagaimana nanti?" Imayoshi menaikkan kacamatanya dan tersenyum iblis pada prajurit itu, "Nanti bisa-bisa kau yang mati loh…"

"Ba-baik… Maafkan aku…" ucap prajurit itu dengan nada bergetar, lupakan soal darah, senyuman Imayoshi lebih seram daripada itu. Tiba-tiba muncul lagi tiga orang yang berusaha menyerang keduanya, Imayoshi kembali mengayunkan _nodachi_nya dan dengan mudahnya kepala tiga orang itu terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Wah… wah… mulai bermunculan rupanya…" gumamnya sambil tetap memasang tampang senang, "Nah, saatnya bersenang-senang…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author's note :**

**Oke, jadi ceritanya author mulai malas ngetik dan akhirnya baru beres sekarang dan jadinya cuma segini, mengecewakan (lagi)… Ha ha ha… *berusaha kabur dari serangan reader***

**Thanks to otouto-ku tercinta, Sirius Daria yang terus nyuruh author ngetik sehingga akhirnya author nyelesaiin chap ini~ X'D #ditavok**

**Balesin review dulu ya…**

**Ayanoshida : Nijimura VS Himuro ya? Tunggu aja oke ;3**

**Silvia-KI chan : Sipp, ini udah lanjut! Maaf kalau mengecewakan~ TwT**

**Guest : Thank u~ Ini udah lanjut X3**

**Akiyama Seira : Aaah… Maaf… Sekarang pun updatenya lama… :'3  
Chap depan author usahain cepet (semoga) #plakk**

**Aoi Yukari : Wakakak~ Sipp~ Sankyuu :D**

**Makasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review, follow, fave… Maaf banget kalau chap ini mengecewakan… Kemungkinan fic ini bakal tamat 2-3 chap lagi… Mohon dukungannya ya… Yang mau kasih saran juga, mangga… Author terbuka ko' #apanyaaa**

**Yosh! Di chap ini pun author minta komentar, kritik, dll-nya di kotak review ya~**

**See you next chap~!**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


	12. Chapter 12

Akashi keluar dari ruangan tempatnya bertemu dengan raja dengan wajah dingin, namun aura gelapnya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan, bahkan para penjaga disitu tidak ada yang berani menegurnya karena takut pada aura intimidasinya yang terlalu kuat. Tidak ada hal yang menyenangkan jika ia bertemu _ayah tiri_nya itu. Saat ia kecil dulu, dimana ia masih belum mengerti apapun, dulu ayah tirinya itu merupakan sosok yang sangat ia kagumi setelah ayah kandungnya meninggal, dia menolong ibunya dan Akashi kecil dari keterpurukkan, tapi setelah ia mengetahui kalau dalang dibalik kematian ayah kandungnya adalah ayah tirinya, alias pamannya sendiri, ia berubah menjadi sangat membencinya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya, memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa masuk, lalu ia membuka sebuah kotak kayu yang tersimpan di lemari pakaiannya, didalamnya terdapat sebuah surat dari mendiang ibunya, dan hanya Akashi seoranglah yang mengetahui isinya. Dia membaca kembali surat tua itu.

'_Yang membunuh ayahmu dulu adalah pamanmu karena ia ingin menjadi raja. Kenyataan ini selalu ditutupi oleh para mentri yang sekarang karena mereka telah dijanjikan kekuasaan. Seijuurou anakku, jika nanti ibu juga tiada, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa pamanmu juga pelakunya, karena ia mengetahui bahwa ibu membongkar rahasianya itu. Dan mulai saat itu juga kau harus berhati-hati, karena ibu tidak bisa melindungimu lagi. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik dan tetaplah hidup.' _

Tanpa disadari ia meremas surat itu, pandangan matanya berubah penuh kebencian, ia ingat saat itu ia menemukan ibunya sudah terbujur kaku di kamarnya dengan sebuah panah beracun menancap di dadanya. Dan lagi-lagi kasus itu hanya dianggap kasus pembunuhan biasa yang dilakukan oleh para pemberontak. Awalnya ia juga berpikir begitu, tapi beberapa bulan setelah kematian ibunya, ia menemukan sebuah surat tulisan tangan ibunya yang diselipkan di baju yang sering ia pakai, setelah membacanya, ia langsung menyimpan dendam di hatinya dan bertekad suatu saat ia akan membalaskan dendamnya itu dan merebut kembali kekuasaan ayahnya.

"…Sebentar lagi…" bisik pemuda berambut merah itu, "Sebentar lagi, aku akan membalaskan dendamku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sins**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Crime, Hurt, little Romance**

**Warning : OC, Little OOC, AU, bahasa kasar, pairing masih belum jelas, mengandung kekerasan, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Imayoshi menyarungkan _nodachi_nya sambil tersenyum puas, disekelilingnya banyak sekali terdapat mayat-mayat pemberontak dengan bagian tubuh yang terpisah, dan genangan darah, baju seragamnya juga kotor oleh percikan darah.

"Shou-_san_," pria berambut abu muncul dibelakang Imayoshi sambil membungkuk.

"Ah, Chi rupanya… Bagaimana 'bagianmu'?"

"Aku dan Kou sudah membereskan semuanya, tapi tidak sedikit juga dari pasukan kita yang tewas," lapor Chihiro tenang.

"_Souka_… Kerja bagus Chi," puji Imayoshi, "Ngomong-ngomong…" pria berkacamata itu melihat sekelilingnya, "Kau melihat Nijimura-_dono_?"

Chihiro menggelengkan kepakanya, "Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi."

Imayoshi melebarkan _smirk_nya dan melihat kesebuah bukit, "Maa, sudahlah… Mungkin dia yang akan 'menjemput' si antagonis… Kita tunggu saja sebentar."

Dan Chihiro hanya mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti mendengar perkataan Imayoshi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Himuro mengernyitkan matanya, rencananya gagal, pasukan pemerintah yang dikirim ternyata lebih banyak dari dugaannya, dia bermaksud melakukan rencana lainnya, dan beranjak pergi dari situ, namun sebuah pisau pedang menghentikannya, beruntung dia menghindar dengan cepat.

"Hebat juga kau," kata sosok pria berambut raven sambil tersenyum sinis, "Ternyata benar, kau mengawasi tempat itu dari sini."

"Anda rupanya…" ucap Himuro tenang.

Nijimura membelalakan matanya saat ia ingat pemilik suara itu, "Kau…" geram Nijimura dengan tatapan tajam saat ia melihat pria dihadapannya membuka tudungnya, "Tatsuya!"

Himuro tetap tersenyum tenang saat melihat wajah terkejut Nijimura, "Oh? Sebuah kehormatan seorang bangsawan seperti anda mengingatku," senyuman Himuro berubah menjadi sebuah _smirk_, "Tapi sayang, sepertinya ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita."

"Jangan bilang kau-"

"Ya. Akulah Ryuu yang kalian cari-cari," potong Himuro, kemudian ia menarik _rapier_nya dan menyerang Nijimura bertubi-tubi.

"Kau-! Sial!" marah Nijimura, ia berhasil menahan serangan Himuro menggunakan _katana _hitam legamnya, dan menendang perut Himuro, "Bersiaplah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup!" kali ini giliran ia yang menyerang ketua pemberontak itu, _katana _hitamnya dan _rapier _milik Himuro pun saling beradu.

"Hee, sombong sekali…" pria bermata satu itu tersenyum mengejek, dia melompat dengan lincahnya dan melemparkan beberapa jarum kecil beracun ke arah Nijimura, dan beberapa menancap lengannya, "Tapi itu memang cocok dengan kalian…" kembali ia menyerang Nijimura dengan _rapier_nya dan berhasil menggores pipi letnan muda itu, "Anjing pemerintah!" Himuro pun tertawa puas saat melihat Nijimura agak terdesak.

"Hhh… menarik…" Nijimura tersenyum kecil sambil menghapus darah yang mengalir di pipinya, dan melepaskan jarum-jarum yang menancap di lengannya, Himuro mengernyit tidak suka melihat kelakuan Nijimura itu, dan dia agak bingung kenapa Nijimura tidak terpengaruh jarum beracunnya, "Orang sepertimu mengataiku 'anjing pemerintah'?" pandangan Nijimura berubah menyipit dan berbahaya, "Jangan sembarangan, orang buangan!" dia menyerang Himuro lagi, kecepatan ayunan _katana_nya lebih cepat dan berat dibanding tadi, "Aku harus membunuhmu! Dengan begitu aku akan bertemu dengan Kara!"

"Kata 'orang buangan' lebih terhormat bagiku," Himuro menerima serangan Nijimura, dan berusaha menahannya, jika memungkinkan dia akan menyerang balik, "Bertemu dengan 'dia'? Langkahi dulu mayatku, anjing pemerintah!"

"Sial!" geram Nijimura.

Keduanya terus saling menyerang, tubuh mereka juga sudah terluka di beberapa bagian karena terkena serangan dari senjata mereka, namun belum ada satupun yang berniat mengalah atau tumbang.

"Sudah cukup… Aku sudah bosan menahan diri, dan harus mencari adikku," geram Nijimura, lalu dia melepaskan pemberat yang terdapat di gagang _katana_nya.

'Dia… ternyata menggunakan pemberat di _katana_nya,' batin Himuro, menggunakan pemberat saja gerakannya sudah sangat cepat, apalagi jika pemberat itu dilepas, "Tch…" decih pria itu, tapi senyuman tipis tercetak dibibirnya, 'Apa aku akan kalah disini?'

"Akhirnya aku menemukan lawan yang sepadan…" bisik Nijimura, lalu ia mengayunkan _katana_nya sekuat tenaga dan berhasil membuat _rapier_ Himuro rusak dan pria itu tersungkur, lalu ia mengacungkan _katana_nya ke leher pimpinan pemberontak itu, "Jawab aku sebelum aku menghabisimu, dimana Kara?"

"Heh…" Himuro meludah kesamping, dan itu terasa asin karena ada darah didalamnya dan tersenyum mengejek ke arah Nijimura, "Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, aku tidak menjual informasi apapun, apalagi mengenai dia."

Nijimura menggeram tidak suka, "Disaat seperti inipun kau masih bisa sombong, hah?" dia menarik kerah Himuro, dan memandangnya dingin, "Cepat beritahu aku! Aku harus membawanya kembali!"

Himuro menatap Nijimura tajam, "Lalu apa? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu dengannya? Kau akan memenggalnya karena ia berhianat pada pemerintah, hah?!"

"Justru karena aku tidak mau melihatnya mati!" bentak Nijimura, cengkraman di kerah Himuro menguat, "Jika ia kembali sekarang, setidaknya hukumannya bisa dikurangi, hidupnya masih bisa diselamatkan!"

Himuro menarik nafasnya dan menatap Nijimura dingin, "Pertanyaannya, apa dia membutuhkan bantuanmu? Kau harusnya paham kalau ini adalah pilihannya. Bukankah ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pemerintahan hingga dia berbuat sejauh ini?"

Nijimura tidak bisa menjawab ucapan Himuro, suaranya terasa tertahan. Untuk apa sebetulnya ia menginginkan gadis itu kembali? Bukankah bagus jika gadis itu lepas dari pemerintahan, meskipun caranya 'salah'.

"Itu… Aku… hanya ingin dia hidup, dan bersamanya…" bisik Nijimura.

Himuro memejamkan matanya sejenak mendengar jawaban Nijimura, "Egois sekali…" pria itu menatap kosong ke langit di atasnya, "Walaupun aku juga begitu…" lirihnya.

Tiba-tiba, pria berkacamata dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas di wajahnya muncul dihadapan keduanya, "Yak, pembicaraannya sudah cukup bukan, Nijimura-_dono_?" lalu ia melihat ke arah Himuro yang masih dicengkram oleh Nijimura, "Dan… Tuan pemberontak? Atau kusebut saja 'Ryuu'?"

Nijimura melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah Himuro dan menyerahkannya pada Imayoshi, "Selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu, Imayoshi," ucap Nijimura sambil beranjak pergi.

"Ah, terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Nijimura-_dono_," kata Imayoshi dengan senyum khasnya, "Nah, kuharap kau tidak melawan lagi, Ryuu-_san_," pria berkacamata itu memasang sebuah rantai ditangan Himuro, yang bisa dipastikan Himuro tidak akan bisa kabur.

Sementara Himuro hanya tersenyum tipis, 'Sisanya terserah pada kalian, Ruka, Taiga…'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruka mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya, tengkuknya masih terasa sakit. Lalu ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, langit sudah gelap, hanya api unggun yang menjadi sumber penerangannya di tengah hutan ini. Iris madunya pun menangkap sosok pemuda tinggi berambut merah-hitam yang sedang melamun sambil menatap api unggun di depannya.

"Taiga…" gumam gadis itu, Kagami pun melihat ke arahnya.

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun, Ruka?" Kagami menghampiri gadis itu.

Ruka mengangguk kecil, dia memijat kepalanya yang agak terasa pusing, ia teringat akan Himuro, saat ia sedang berbicara dengan pria itu, tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap, dan sontak dia langsung menarik kerah Kagami, "Dimana Tatsuya?!"

"O-oy! Tenang du-"

"Cepat jawab aku, Taiga! Dimana dia?!"

Kagami mengepalkan tangannya keras, "Dia ada di markas utama…" jawabnya tanpa mau menatap wajah Ruka.

"Kita sekarang ada dimana?! Kenapa kau meninggalkannya dan malah membawaku?!"

"Kita ada di hutan pebatasan Timur, Ruka-"

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau malah menyelamatkanku?! Ini semua salahku! Gara-gara aku, Tatsuya-"

"RUKA!" bentak Kagami sehingga membuat gadis itu terdiam, "Tenanglah dulu! Kau pikir aku mau meninggalkan Tatsuya, hah?! Tapi ini keinginannya! Dia ingin kau hidup, karena itu aku membawamu pergi! Dan berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, karena tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu!" teriaknya frustasi sambil mencengkram kuat bahu gadis didepannya.

Ruka tertunduk mendengar ucapan Kagami, perlahan dia melepaskan tangannya yang berada di kerah Kagami dan memeluk pemuda itu, "Maaf… Maafkan aku, Taiga…" lirihnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pria itu.

Kagami pun menghela nafasnya, dia membalas pelukan gadis itu dan mengelus surai coklatnya, "Aku juga minta maaf karna membentakmu, Ruka," dia menempelkan dahinya di puncak kepala gadis itu, "Besok kita kembali untuk melihat keadaan. Tenanglah, percayalah pada Tatsuya…" bisik pria itu pada Ruka sebetulnya dia juga mengatakan itu pada dirinya sendiri, karena dia juga tidak kalah khawatir dengan Ruka.

'Kau pasti baik-baik saja kan, Tatsuya?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah besi panas menempel di paha pemuda itu, pemuda itu tidak berteriak ataupun mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, melainkan hanya menatap benci dengan sebelah matanya pada orang-orang dihadapannya.

"_Yare-yare_… Benar-benar keras kepala sekali ya…" Imayoshi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menarik nafas santai, "Apa susahnya sih mengatakan informasi mengenai jaringan pemberontakmu yang lain?"

Himuro lagi-lagi tidak mengatakan apapun, dia masih berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat perih, pakaiannya dilucuti, dia hanya menggunakan kain untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Kau tuli, hah?! Cepat jawab!" pria beralis tebal memukulkan tinjunya ke perut Himuro sekuat tenaga, sehingga Himuro terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Jangan kasar-kasar padanya, Kou…" ucap pria berwajah cantik, yang juga merupakan anggota divisi khusus lain.

"_Urusai_, Aku!" bentak Kou.

"Ck… Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" lalu pria berwajah cantik itu menjilat pisau kecil yang ada di tangannya, dan menghampiri Himuro, "Hei, sebaiknya kau menjawab pertanyaan kami, kalau tidak…" dia menyayat-nyayat lengan Himuro tipis, "Kau akan semakin terluka loh…"

"Heh…" Himuro tertawa pelan sehingga orang-orang yang ada disitu menatapnya aneh, apa dia sudah gila, karena disiksa terus-menerus? "Kuberi tahu satu hal…" pria itu menatap dingin mereka, "Aku tidak akan pernah menjual informasi apapun pada kalian, para anjing pemerintah."

"Haa?" semua yang ada disitu, kecuali Imayoshi, langsung menatap marah pada Himuro.

"Hoy, sialan!" Kou menarik poni Himuro yang menutupi sebelah matanya, "Kau pikir kau sedang bicara dengan siapa, sampah?!"

"Aku tahu, kalian adalah divisi khusus, 'tukang bersih-bersih' ah, tepatnya 'boneka' pemerintah kan?" ucap Himuro tenang, dan tinjuan pun melayang di pipi Himuro.

"Si brengsek ini…" geram Kou kesal.

Imayoshi pun menghela nafasnya, "Hhh… Sepertinya diteruskan pun percuma…" dia bangkit dari kursinya dan pupil abu yang biasa tidak terlihat itu kini menatap Himuro dingin, "Kalian bebas melakukan apapun padanya, asal jangan sampai dia mati."

"Eh? Benarkah, Shou-_san_?!" kata Aku senang, dia mulai mengeluarkan 'koleksi' pisaunya.

"Ya, kalian bebas 'bermain' dengannya, tapi ingat, jangan sampai ia mati, karena eksekusi yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan besok," ucap Imayoshi sambil tersenyum iblis dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, diikuti pria berambut abu dibelakangnya.

"Loh? Kau tidak ikut 'bermain' juga, Chi?"

"Aku tidak tertarik," jawab Chi dingin. Setelah mereka keluar dari ruang penyiksaan itu, sebuah prajurit memanggil mereka, tepatnya Imayoshi.

"Ketua Imayoshi, anda di panggil ke ruang pertemuan sekarang."

"Ah, aku mengerti," Imayoshi pun langsung segera pergi menuju 'ruang pertemuan' yang dimaksud.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai di ruang pertemuan itu, ia melihat para mentri dan elit lainnya, Nijimura, _kiseki no sedai_, dan bahkan raja. Diapun langsung menunduk dihadapannya.

"Angkat kepalamu, Imayoshi Shouichi," perintah sang raja, "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu dan Nijimura Shuuzo, ketua pemberontak berhasil di tangkap, dan sekarang, aku akan menentukkan hukuman untuknya," pandangan raja berubah menjadi kejam, "Besok pukul dua belas siang, eksekusi mati dia dengan cara di penggal, dan lakukan itu di alun-alun kota yang disaksikan seluruh masyarakat!"

Nijimura dan para _kiseki no sedai _kecuali Akashi menatap raja tidak percaya.

"Mohon maaf raja, tapi itu-" ucapan Nijimura terhenti karena raja sudah memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Tidak ada penolakan! Ini pelajaran untuk masyarakat agar tidak ada lagi yang berani memberontak!"

Nijimura mengepalkan tangannya erat, dia tidak bisa melawan ucapan rajanya, "… Aku mengerti."

"Bagus," raja mengambil sebuah _wine _yang dibawakan seorang pelayan, "Sekarang, mari kita berpesta untuk merayakan kemenangan kita!"

Dan para mentri, bangsawan, dan elit lainnya pun bersorak. Hanya beberapa orang yang menatap itu tidak suka, terutama Nijimura dan Akashi, mereka langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu, diikuti _kiseki no sedai _lainnya.

"Akashi, kau akan kemana sekarang?" tanya pemuda berambut hijau.

"Menemui si ketua pemberontak itu," jawab pemuda berambut merah itu singkat. _Kiseki no sedai _yang lain pun menatapnya terkejut.

"U-untuk apa, Akashicchi?"

"Hanya ingin berbicara dengannya."

Kelima kepala lainnya hanya saling berpandangan bingung, namun akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti Akashi menuju ruang penyiksaan.

Himuro membuka matanya saat ia mendengar ada orang yang memasuki selnya, 'Ada apa lagi?' batinnya. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu para anggota divisi khusus meninggalkannya setelah bosan menyiksanya karena Himuro tidak bereaksi apapun. Tiba-tiba iris abu milik Himuro menangkap surai berwarna merah menyala dan mata heterokom yang menatapnya dingin.

"Ternyata kau…" gumam Himuro tidak tertarik.

"Jadi kaulah si Ryuu itu…" Akashi tersenyum tipis,

"Ya. Kalau kau sudah tahu, kau mau apa?"

Akashi menarik nafasnya, "Dengar, aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali," Himuro menautkan kedua alisnya, "Bergabunglah denganku."

"Hah?!" kelima orang yang berada di belakang Akashi menatap pemuda itu tidak percaya.

"Oy, Akashi! Kau bercanda kan?!" kata pemuda berambut _navy blue_.

"Tidak. Aku serius."

"Akashi, apa kau gila-nanodayo?!" bentak si surai hijau.

Himuro pun tertawa mendengar perkataan Akashi, "Aku tidak peduli kau bermaksud bercanda atau tidak, tapi aku menolak, tuan bangsawan."

"Kenapa?" Akashi mengabaikan perkataan Midorima dan fokus pada Himuro.

"Aku tidak berminat bergabung dengan orang pemerintahan."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menghela nafasnya, "Kalau begitu, pembicaraan selesai. Nikmati eksekusimu besok," ucap pemuda itu dingin sambil meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"A-Akashicchi! Tadi kau sungguh-sungguh mengajak dia bergabung?" tanya Kise saat mereka sudah berada diluar.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda?"

"Tapi kenapa?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Aku membutuhkannya untuk mencapai tujuanku. Tapi karena dia menolak, artinya aku harus mencoba pada yang lain, dan kupastikan, yang kedua ini tidak akan menolakku," ucapnya dengan nada _absolute_.

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti…" gumam Kise, para _kiseki no sedai _yang lain juga mengangguk, namun Akashi mengabaikan mereka dan hanya tersenyum tipis.

Di tempat lain, Ruka terbangun karena mendengar beberapa suara, padahal masih pukul lima pagi, dan dia melihat Kagami tengah berbicara dengan sekumpulan orang, terlihat dari wajahnya kalau Kagami panik.

"Taiga, ada apa?"

Kagami mengepalkan tangannya erat dan wajahnya menegang, "Ruka…" pria itu memegang pundak Ruka, "Tatsuya telah ditangkap."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagami memacu kudanya cepat sementara dibelakangnya Ruka memeluk punggungnya erat.

"Oy! Takao! Apa kau yakin Ryuu sudah tertangkap?!" teriak Kagami pada pria berambut hitam yang memacu kuda di belakangnya.

"Ya, sebetulnya kami dibagi menjadi dua kubu, kubu pertama lah yang menyerang pasukan pemerintah duluan, dan kubu kedua menunggu perintah lanjutan dari Ryuu-_sama_, dan Ryuu-_sama _bilang, jika ia tidak menemui kami lebih dari enam jam, itu artinya terjadi sesuatu padanya, dan kami diperintahkan untuk mencarimu, Kagami-_san_!"

"_Kuso_…" geram Kagami. Dia memacu kudanya lebih cepat lagi.

Sementara Ruka semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, 'Tatsuya…' firasatnya benar-benar buruk.

Dua jam kemudian, mereka sampai di markas utama mereka, dengan hati-hati mereka melangkah karena dikhawatirkan masih ada pasukan pemerintah, dan yang tersisa disana hanyalah puing-puing bangunan dan beberapa bercak darah sisa pertempuran, tidak ada mayat atau apapun yang tersisa.

"Pemusnahan…" gumam Ruka.

"Eh?" Kagami menatap Ruka bingung.

"Iya, ini pekerjaan divisi khusus. Kami memusnahkan semua barang bukti yang berkaitan dengan target, baik itu mayat atau apapun…" bisiknya lirih sambil mengingat pekerjaannya dulu.

Kagami memicingkan matanya, "Mengerikan… Hanya semalam semuanya lenyap…"

"Tatsuya…" Ruka menggenggam _katana _yang diberikan Himuro padanya. Jika memang dia ditangkap oleh pemerintah maka sudah pasti yang menanganinya terlebih dahulu adalah divisi khusus.

Kagami juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, membawa kabur Ruka kah, atau nekat memasuki ibu kota yang sudah jelas merupakan sarang pemerintah untuk menyelamatkan Himuro.

Tiba-tiba sebuah burung gagak menghampiri Ruka, "Ini… Milik divisi khusus…" gumam Ruka, dia mengambil surat yang ada di kaki burung gagak itu, dan matanya membelalak setelah membaca isi surat itu.

"A-ada apa, Ruka?"

Ruka segera menggenggam tangan Kagami erat, "Taiga… butuh berapa lama untuk sampai ke ibu kota?"

"Sekitar empat sampai lima jam…"

'Empat sampai lima jam? Dan sekarang sudah pukul delapan lewat…

"Taiga! Segera ke ibu kota! Tatsuya akan di eksekusi pukul 12 siang!" perintah Ruka dengan nada bergetar.

"A-! Sial! Kalau bergitu, ayo cepat!"

Kagami dan Ruka segera menaiki kudanya dan memacunya cepat menuju ibu kota.

'Semoga… Semoga masih sempat!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para masyarakat telah berkumpul di alun-alun kota untuk menyaksikan eksekusi mati Himuro, raja dan para bangsawan dan elit lainnya juga hadir, suasana semakin ramai ketika melihat Himuro mulai menaiki sebuah panggung kecil dengan tinggi kurang lebih 4 meter yang berada di tengah alun-alun tersebut, tempat eksekusinya. Tangan dan kakinya di rantai, dan dia dipaksa bersimpuh disitu, disampingnya terdapat seorang algojo dengan pedangnya yang mengerikan. Himuro tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menunduk.

"Perhatian semuanya!" suara raja yang menggema membuat suasana hening seketika, lalu raja berjalan menaiki panggung kecil itu dan berdiri disamping Himuro, "Inilah akibat dari menentang kekuasaanku! Kau akan mati sia-sia!" ucapnya arogan sambil menunjuk Himuro.

Himuro tertawa keras mendengarnya, "Mati sia-sia katamu?" Himuro menatap raja dengan tatapan mengejek, "Aku tidak mati sia-sia! Setidaknya aku sudah berhasil menunjukkan kalau pemerintah itu memang busuk!"

"Apa katamu?!" sang raja menghajar wajah Himuro keras. Dilain tempat Akashi menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Himuro kembali memasang wajah tenangnya, lalu ia menatap ke sekumpulan masyarakat di depannya, "Tidak akan ada pemberontak jika kalian, para pemerintah dan kaum elit tidak bertindak seenaknya pada rakyat kelas bawah!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak raja.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, yang mulia raja…" ucap Himuro tenang.

"Kau!" raja menggeram marah dan mengambil pedang yang dipegang algojo, "Biar aku saja yang memenggalnya! 5 menit lagi, jam akan berdentang menunjukkan pukul 12, dan saat itu juga hidupmu berakhir!"

"Tidak masalah… Lagipula aku juga tidak mau menghirup oksigen yang sama denganmu," Himuro menatap raja datar, "Dan jangan berpikir kalau dengan kematianku semua pemberontakkan akan berakhir, raja… Selama anda tidak berubah, maka pemberontakkan tidak akan berhenti."

"Beraninya kau mengaturku…" desis sang raja.

Himuro menatap kosong ke arah jam di depannya, hanya tinggal 1 menit lagi. Dan matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal berlari memasuki alun-alun kota, berusaha menerobos keramaian sambil menatapnya, dan akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu. Himuro pun mengulum sebuah senyum di bibirnya, dan mengatakan kalimat yang akan selalu diingat oleh gadis itu, "Teruslah hidup, Ruka…" bisiknya.

'Aku bersyukur bisa melihatmu disaat terakhirku…'

Mata Ruka membelalak saat melihat sang raja mengayunkan pedangnya, jam berdentang menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, "TATSU-mmph!" pandangan mata dan mulut Ruka ditutup oleh tangan besar Kagami. Jeritannya tertahan… Sementara Kagami sendiri menundukkan pandangannya dan memejamkan matanya erat, dia merasakan kalau tangan yang menutupi mata Ruka basah oleh air mata gadis itu, dia juga merasakan kalau gadis itu berusaha menjerit. Segera ia tarik gadis itu ke pelukannya agar dia tidak perlu melihat panggung kecil yang sekarang berwarna merah itu, agar dia tidak perlu melihat tubuh kaku Himuro dan merasakan sakit lebih dari ini.

Eksekusi telah selesai, semua orang sudah keluar dari alun-alun itu, tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, tapi dalam ingatan mereka terpatri akan satu hal, 'Jangan melawan Raja jika tidak ingin mati'. Mayat Himuro? Entahlah… Mungkin akan 'dilenyapkan' oleh divisi khusus.

Ruka dan Kagami berjalan ke arah hutan yang sepi untuk menyembunyikan diri mereka lagi, "Ruka…" Kagami kembali memeluk erat Ruka yang semenjak keluar dari alun-alun tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menundukkan pandangannya, "Menangislah…" bisiknya sambil membelai lembut surai coklat gadis itu.

Kaki Ruka serasa lemah sekarang, ia jatuh terduduk diikuti Kagami yang masih memeluknya, "Ukh… A-aaakh!" gadis itu menangis meraung-raung di dada Kagami, membiarkan emosinya tumpah, setidaknya dengan menangis, rasa sakit di dadanya sedikit berkurang, gadis itu terus menangis hingga suaranya tidak keluar lagi. Sementara Kagami tetap setia memeluk gadis itu, tanpa sadar iris _crimson_ milik Kagami juga mulai basah, dan tetesan-tetesan air asin dari kelopak matanya mulai mengalir di pipinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Taiga…" lirih Ruka dengan pandangan mata yang kosong setelah suasana duka yang menyelimuti hati mereka berkurang, gadis itu berdiri dan mengangkat _katana _yang diberikan Himuro padanya, "Ayo hancurkan pemerintahan dan bunuh raja."

Kagami pun ikut berdiri di samping gadis itu, pandangan matanya menajam, "Ya."

"Pembicaraan yang menarik," ucap seseorang dingin di belakang mereka, dan iris mata Ruka membelalak saat tahu siapa orang itu, "Biarkan aku bergabung."

"Akashi…_sama_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author's note :**

**Ha-halo… *ngumpet***

**Iya-iya! Author minta maaf uda ngebunuh Himuro disini! Aah! Maaaaaf! *sujud* Sebenernya author juga gamau Hime-chan mati, tapi mau gimana lagi, tuntutan naskah… ;A; #alesan aja lu! *dibantai rame-rame***

**O-oke… sedikit penjelasan mengenai chap ini…**

Rapier **: Pedang yang langsing(?), tipis, dan ujungnya tajem, sangat cocok buat nusuk-nusuk(?), biasanya si ada di anggar :3**

**Terus udah tau kan 'Aku' itu siapa? xD Bingo! Mibuchi Reo-nee desu~! Ditulis pake kanji****悪い ****(warui), 'Aku' itu cara baca yang lainnya, artinya iblis, atau buruk. :3**

**Saa, bales review dulu~**

Ayanoshida **: Itu udah Nijimura vs Himuro-nya xD Walaupun akhirnya Himuro… ._. *kabur sebelum dibantai* **

Silvia-KI chan **: Sipp! Ini udah update! :3 **

Aoi Yukari **: Nasib Kara? Entah akan bagaimana dia… :') #digetok**

Akiyama Seira **: Fufu… Kita liat nanti GoM bakal gimana… x3 Dan ini udah ada, Nijimura vs Himuro-nya, walaupun Himuro-nya… #udah oy!**

**Minna-san… Maaf banget kalau chap ini mengecewakan… Apalagi buat yang pengen Himuro jadian sama Ruka(Kara)… ;A;**

**Nah, silahkan lampiaskan unek-unek(?) kalian di kotak review, author pasrah deh… :'3**

**Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca, review, follow, dan fave…**

**See you next chap~!**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


End file.
